Destinos Entrelaçados
by ImaginationWings
Summary: Universo alternativo (Reencarnação) - Onde Levi é um professor que acaba de chegar a uma nova escola, atormentado por sonhos/lembranças de uma vida que o próprio não acredita ter vivido. Contudo, começa a questionar-se sobre a sua sanidade quando encontra Eren Jaeger ao mesmo tempo que se vê envolvido numa escola com demasiados problemas. LevixEren e outros casais.
1. Os mesmos olhos

******Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime _Shingeki no Kyojin_, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade do Isayama Hajime.

**Advertência:** O português deste fanfic está na variante do português de Portugal por isso, qualquer dúvida com palavras ou expressões podem enviar mensagens ou deixar comentários. Tentarei usar uma linguagem quase neutra (vou tentar evitar demasiados coloquialismos, mas nem sempre será possível). Se bem que considero que não houve muitos problemas com a minha última fanfic "Proibido". Se tiverem um problema com a homossexualidade, violência e pensamentos, linguagem e atos impróprios estão a ler a fanfic errada portanto o rating vai subir eventualmente xD

**Personagens**: Casal principal Levi x Eren; outras personagens - Armin, Mikasa, Hanji, Irvin, entre outros (outros casais também irão aparecer). Sei que existem outras formas de escrever o nome das personagens citadas anteriormente, mas optei por estas e irei mantê-las ao longo da fanfic.

**-X-**

* * *

**Os mesmos olhos**

O dia ensolarado, quente e que ainda não deixava adivinhar a proximidade do Outono, irritava um certo homem que se aproximava do portão da escola onde iria lecionar esse ano. Já tinha tirado o casaco e levava apenas a camisa branca de botões que agora abria e puxava as mangas ligeiramente para cima. Deixou escapar mais um sinal de irritação pelo tempo que considerava demasiado quente para se apresentar decentemente no primeiro dia de aulas. Passou a mão sobre os seus cabelos negros e nesse momento, ouviu uns quantos suspiros de algumas adolescentes que passaram ao seu lado antes de entrar na escola. O professor ignorou essas e outras, entrando na escola que pouco tinha a ver com o colégio privado onde estivera durante os últimos dois anos. Aquele sítio parecia bem mais sujo e menos apresentável para alguém que tinha uns padrões de exigência tão elevados como ele, mas infelizmente não tinha grande escolha.

- Levi! – O entusiasmo da colega ao vê-lo entrar na sala de professores era mais um motivo para piorar o seu humor. – Não está um dia maravilhoso?

- Hanji sabes perfeitamente que odeio este tempo quente. Não há ar-condicionado neste covil?

- Vá, Levi não sejas mal-agradecido. É graças ao meu amor não correspondido por ti que o diretor Irvin te aceitou aqui nesta escola. – Disse Hanji, colocando uma chávena de café à frente de Levi que a encarou com desinteresse.

- Tch, sabes bem que foi a minha competência que me fez ficar com o trabalho. A tua amizade ou o que quer que seja que existe entre nós, apenas facilitou o contacto com alguém inteligente. – Bebeu um gole de café.

- Hei, eu sou bem inteligente! – Retrucou Hanji com uma das mãos na cintura. – Enquanto tu enfiaste o teu nariz em história e português, eu contribuo para a sociedade com a ciência! – Entoou aquilo como demasiada seriedade, antes de rir. – Diz lá se agora não estive bem.

- Por favor, Hanji será que podes fingir que não me conheces?

- Não sejas assim tão mauzinho, Levi. – Disse num tom dramático, agarrando-se ao braço do homem que revirou os olhos e num tom autoritário disse para ela o largar. Contudo, Hanji tal como ele temera, continuava a não saber quando parar. Era assim, desde que se tinham conhecido nos tempos da escola secundária.

* * *

**Flashback**

- Já te disseram que és charmoso?

Levi desviou o olhar do livro que estava a ler e olhou para a rapariga de cabelos soltos a caírem pelos ombros cujos olhos castanhos estavam por detrás de uns óculos de hastes finas. Ela sorria abertamente e estendia-lhe a mão que o rapaz observou e arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando que o silêncio incómodo e o fato dele não se mover, a fizesse afastar-se.

- Posso saber o teu nome? – Insistiu.

- Levi. – Disse continuando a encará-la, procurando entender aquela rapariga estranha que começava a ocupar o lugar ao lado dele.

- Quem disse que te podias sentar aqui? Gosto de estar sozinho e assim, evitar dist… - A rapariga bateu-lhe nas costas enquanto ria.

- És tão engraçado, Levi! Diz-me, de onde és? Vives com os teus pais? Qual é o teu tipo sanguíneo? Acreditas em signos compatíveis? Em amor à primeira vista? Tens uma voz igualmente _sexy_ a combinar contigo. Parece que é verdade o que diziam! – Olhou com um ar sonhador para o teto. – A secundária traz consigo a puberdade que assenta perfeitamente em alguns rapazes. – Olhou para Levi que a observava algo chocado e até com receio da loucura da rapariga ao seu lado. Ponderava até se devia mudar de lugar enquanto as outras mesas não estavam ocupadas. – Tu és um belo exemplo disso! Estava farta de sentar-me perto de miúdos desinteressantes por isso, vou começar este ano em grande sentando-me ao lado do rapaz mais sexy da escola! – Encostou o rosto demasiado perto de Levi. – Vi as fotos de todos os rapazes desta escola ontem à noite na página da escola e nenhum correspondia aos meus padrões, tu és a exceção por isso, espero que também compreendas que isto é obra do destino.

Inicialmente Levi ficou traumatizado com a rapariga ao seu lado que o tocava, aproximava-se e dizia todas aquelas coisas como se fossem verdades absolutas sem um pingo de vergonha. Porém uma coisa era certa, assim que as aulas começavam, ela ficava completamente focada na matéria. Além disso, apesar da personalidade excêntrica quando tinham trabalhos de pares e grupo preferia a companhia de Hanji que ao contrário de outros, preocupava-se em ter as coisas feitas e bem-feitas. Isso era uma das poucas coisas que apreciava na sua colega que depressa percebeu que Levi não estava interessado em ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso com ela e por isso, começou a sair com outros rapazes. Mesmo assim, Hanji optou por nunca deixá-lo de parte e nem afastar-se dele. Ela dizia que gostava daquela amizade estranha entre os dois e só as escolhas na faculdade os separaram e fizeram com que por algum tempo, perdessem o contacto.

**Fim do Flasback**

* * *

"_Ela continua igual. Sempre a falar pelos cotovelos e muitas vezes, coisas inapropriadas. Mas parece que até os outros professores já estão habituados a isto_", pensava Levi que mal acabou o seu café, pegou na sua pasta e saiu da sala dos professores. Ainda ouviu Hanji a pedir para ficar e ouvir o final da sua história mirabolante que a envolvia a ela, strippers e uma investigação que estava a fazer. O professor não conseguia ver como aquilo podia ter ligação com algum estudo sério e preferiu não ouvir o fim daquela conversa. Tirou um papel do bolso para saber qual seria a primeira sala e turma a quem daria aulas naquele dia. Após confirmar, parou em frente à porta da sala e assim que abriu, viu que alguns alunos já estavam no interior embora a campainha ainda não tivesse tocado. Os que ali estavam silenciaram-se e sem dizer nada, Levi foi até à sua mesa, pousou a mala sobre a mesa e começou a tirar alguns livros e outras folhas. Os burburinhos não tardaram, sobretudo quando se ouviu o sinal para entrarem na sala e entre os olhares que lhe lançaram, um deles parou a fitá-lo por alguns momentos. Era um rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que levava uma t-shirt branca com riscas verticais pretas e uns calções também pretos.

- Perdeste alguma coisa na minha cara?

- Ah não, senhor. Desculpe, mas… - Aproximou-se um pouco da minha mesa. – É o professor Levi?

- Sim, como é que…

- Ah, eu sabia! – Nas suas mãos carregava alguns livros e do meio retirou uma revista de artigos académicos e mostrou-me um artigo com o meu nome. Um dos muitos que escrevera ao longo da minha carreira. – Vai ser uma honra ter um professor da sua categoria aqui nesta escola!

- Sim, de facto, alguém como eu não devia vir para um fim do mundo destes. – Comentou Levi enquanto ouvia outros miúdos, troçarem do rapaz loiro por estar a tentar ganhar pontos extras e mal as aulas tinham começado. O professor estava habituado aos chamados "queridinhos do professores" que tentavam agradá-lo de todas as formas, mas como muitos aprenderam às suas custas, isso com ele não funcionava. Nunca se deixaria influenciar por falsos elogios, embora tivesse que admitir que o rapaz loiro não parecia ser desses e sim, um _nerd _que se impressionava com qualquer coisa.

- O meu nome é Levi e se algum de vocês se deu ao trabalho de consultar o vosso horário, vou ser o vosso professor de História e Português. Sei que é a primeira aula e vejo que há gente que nem caderno trouxe e pensa que vos vou deixar sair mais cedo por ser a primeira aula. – Disse, vendo que alguns se encolhiam e o encararam incrédulos, não querendo acreditar no que ele ia dizer. – Vamos ter uma aula a sério. Vou dar matéria que vai sair no teste por isso, se não têm como tirar apontamentos, espero que tenham uma boa memória. – Os alunos entreolharam-se apreensivos. – Antes disso, vou só ver quem está na sala e tentar decorar vossos nomes. Aviso desde já que tenho uma memória excecional por isso, nomes, pessoas que faltam, pessoas que não trazem o material necessário…enfim, essas ficam rapidamente gravadas na minha mente. – Mais alguns alunos deslizaram nas cadeiras, desejando desaparecer enquanto Levi agora com a folha dos nomes dos alunos na mão, começava a chamar o nome de cada um. – Armin Arlert.

O rapaz loiro levantou a mão nervosamente e Levi assentiu, continuando a chamar um nome atrás do outro. Dirigia um olhar especialmente mortal àqueles que nada tinham sobre a mesa, mas sem fazer nenhum comentário.

- Eren… - Parou por alguns momentos. Aqueles _flashs_ atravessaram mais uma vez a sua mente. Neles via um rapaz com uns intensos olhos verdes, preso por correntes a olhar para ele que estava do outro lado de um gradeamento, uma espécie de prisão. O ambiente quase medieval não fazia sentido e por isso, fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, procurando afastar aquelas imagens estranhas da sua mente. – Eren Jaeger?

A sua garganta estava seca só por dizer aquele nome. Isso deixava-o frustrado. Estava a afetar-se tanto por causa daqueles sonhos estranhos que tinha há anos. Neles, o mesmo rapaz teimava em aparecer num mundo que parecia irreal. Criaturas gigantescas ameaçavam a espécie humana. Nada daquilo fazia sentido para o professor que desde que tinha começado a ter aqueles sonhos estranhos, começara a questionar a capacidade imaginativa da sua mente em criar uma história daquelas.

- Eren Jaeger? – Repetiu, vendo que havia uma cadeira vazia e por isso, deduziu que o rapaz não estava na sala. Isso não era um bom sinal para começar o ano letivo, mas Levi não pensava tanto nisso. Enquanto prosseguia a chamada, pensava se não teria sido melhor o rapaz estar na aula só para tirar a cisma daquele nome da sua cabeça. Por que razão o nome que aparecia num sonho era capaz de deixá-lo naquele estado? Várias vezes, durante a aula olhou para a porta da sala de aula de soslaio sempre que uma sombra passava. Esperava ver o único aluno ausente da aula entrar para tirar aqueles pensamentos incoerentes da sua cabeça. É claro que nada daquilo podia ser real. Ele, um capitão de um grupo de soldados treinados especificamente para combater aquelas criaturas gigantescas chamadas de Titãs? Quanto mais pensava na ideia, mais aquilo lhe parecia ridículo. Começou a pensar que precisava de parar de ver tantos filmes de ação ou de fantasia. Isso ou outra coisa qualquer estava a desalinhar os pensamentos lógicos que normalmente tinha.

- Se no início falei que a Primeira Guerra tinha começado 1914 e pouco depois, referi que durou quatro anos, suponho que fazer as contas não seja assim tão complicado. Se a sua matemática for assim tão boa, arrisco dizer que não vai fazer melhor figura nas minhas aulas. – Era o quinto aluno a quem Levi perguntava algo e como não obtinha uma resposta satisfatória, não se continha e falava sobre a falta de cultura e inteligência dos alunos à sua frente. – Francamente chegaram ao 12º ano com esta cultura? Vocês impressionam-me… pela negativa, claro. Continuando…

No fim da aula, apenas Armin ficou para trás e não concordava com os comentários de alguns colegas que diziam que tinham tido a má sorte de ter apanhado o "Hitler" como professor no último ano do Ensino Secundário.

- Aconselho este livro. – Levi escrevinhou o nome de um livro e respetivo autor numa pequena folha que entregou ao rapaz de olhos azuis que parecia quase emocionado com uma aula que para o professor não era nada fora do normal. Mas pelo menos, alguém estava a apreciar o seu método de ensino.

"_Haja alguém com bom gosto neste fim do mundo_", pensava o professor e antes que o rapaz continuasse com as perguntas, disse:

- Não é a tua namorada que está ali à tua espera na porta?

- Ah? – Armin desviou o olhar até à porta e viu a rapariga de longos cabelos negros, top rosa e calças de ganga a acenar-lhe. – Mikasa? Ah, não. Ela é apenas minha amiga, mas acho que está à minha espera para ir até ao bar. Obrigado pelo seu tempo, professor Levi! Até amanhã!

- Até amanhã, Armin.

"_Mikasa… além do Armin foi a única que me deu uma resposta decente nesta turma ignorantes_", Levi suspirou. Sabia que teria um longo ano letivo pela frente.

As outras turmas por quem o professor de história e português ficou responsável, também não lhe passaram boa impressão. Depois de conhecer todas as turmas, podia contar pelos dedos os alunos que realmente sabiam alguma coisa de história ou da própria língua. O resto só merecia comentários de desprezo de Levi. Este continuava a semear a sua fama de "Hitler" entre os alunos, embora ainda houvesse raparigas que estavam dispostas a esquecer a sua personalidade e interessaram-se puramente pelo seu físico. À conta disso, tinha quase que morder a língua para não responder aquilo que realmente queria cada vez que passava num dos corredores ou mesmo no pátio exterior para sair da escola. Ele questionava-se acerca do que tinha acontecido à ideia de respeito pelos professores.

- Porque não aproveitas, Levi?

Levi desviou o olhar das folhas que tinha à sua frente, encarando a mulher à sua frente com incredulidade.

- Queres que abuse de miúdas? – Perguntou. – Tenho um código moral e tu devias arranjar um. Além disso, a maioria delas tem dezasseis anos e… Hanji não me digas que andas atrás dos alunos aqui?

- Claro que não, Levi. – Respondeu a rir-se. – Pelo menos não daqueles que têm menos de dezoito ou dezassete vá… o Eren é um pedaço difícil de ignorar.

"_Eren? Eren Jaeger? Outra vez com esse nome na minha cabeça. O nome do aluno que continuava sem aparecer às minhas aulas e que a minha mente insistia em associar a alguém que me aparecia em sonhos!_" Levi sabia que tinha começado a perder a concentração, quando olhou novamente para a folha e já não se lembrava do que tinha acabado de ler.

- Hanji, por favor não fales do Eren como um anjinho. Não imaginas como é difícil para mim dar uma aula com ele na sala. – Petra suspirou pesadamente, acabando de arrumar as suas coisas. – É terrível e o diretor Irvin só sabe dizer que não posso ignorá-lo na aula e tenho que fazer com que participe. Com certeza, o diretor nunca esteve com ele numa sala por mais de dez minutos. Há coisas que são tempo perdido… Bom, vou andando. Até amanhã, Hanji… Levi. – O último nome disse-o num tom mais alto e saiu apressadamente, quase deixando cair os livros que levava.

- Tens outra fã. – Comentou Hanji, sentada sobre a mesa onde Levi tentava concentrar-se nas folhas à sua frente. Porém ouvi-las falar sobre o rapaz, fez com fosse impossível continuar a tentar trabalhar. – A Petra disse-me que está a tentar ganhar coragem para convidar-te para um café.

- Hanji sobre esse Eren Jaeger… - Começou, encostando-se à cadeira e observando a mulher que brincava com alguns fios do seu próprio cabelo.

- Ele ainda não foi a nenhuma das tuas aulas?

- Não. – Confirmou, esperando que a personalidade faladora da mulher à sua frente lhe dissesse mais sobre aquele rapaz sem ter que fazer mais perguntas.

- Não me surpreende. Aquilo ali é um espírito livre, detesta estar fechado dentro de uma sala de aula. – Disse-o com aquele tom sonhador que fazia o Levi sentir-se desconfortável com aquela insanidade. – Mas ele deve aparecer para estar com a Mikasa e o Armin. Ah e claro, as fãs que estão espalhadas na escola e arredores.

- Mikasa e Armin. – Levi repetiu os nomes. – Eles têm alguma ligação com ele?

- A Mikasa cresceu com ele, quase como se fossem irmãos e o Armin… bem, qualquer um que tente tocar no _nerd_, corre sérios riscos de perder os dentes. Os três são amigos desde muito novos e parece que isso é das poucas coisas que o Eren leva muito a sério.

- Fico surpreendido com o que sabes sobre a vida dos alunos. – Comentou Levi e começou a arrumar as suas coisas.

- Ao contrário de algumas pessoas eu até estabeleço boas relações com os meus alunos.

- Boas relações? - Indagou Levi desconfiado da veracidade daquelas palavras.

- Ok, eu admito. Já fui responsável por ter que ficar com os três de castigo e embora, não conseguisse arrancar muita informação da Mikasa ou do Eren… bem, o Armin foi outra história.

- E eu que não costumo ter pena de ninguém, só posso imaginar o desespero do miúdo quando se viu confrontado com a tua loucura. – Levi preparava-se para sair e deixar Hanji que ainda teria mais uma aula naquele dia, quando ela o agarrou pelo ombro e disse animada:

- Querias vê-lo? Ali está ele, o Eren!

Aproximou-se mais da janela que dava uma vista privilegiada sobre o campo, onde os alunos praticavam as atividades desportivas. Lá estava a turma a quem costumava dar aulas, reconhecia cada um dos rostos que corria na pista, mas um deles fê-lo prender a respiração. Corria entre a Mikasa e o Armin com uma t-shirt cinzenta e calções pretos. Os cabelos castanhos, as feições, até a própria postura assemelhava-se de uma forma assustadora aos sonhos de Levi que nem se apercebeu que estava tão perto do vidro a ponto de ter a sua respiração a embaciá-lo. No entanto, assim que viu os olhos…

Eram os mesmos olhos. Os mesmos que a noite passada tinha visto ensanguentados enquanto o rapaz nos seus braços pedia que não se sentisse culpado, que não…

* * *

_**~Sonho/Lembrança~**_

**- **Sobre a sua pergunta… espero que seja verdade, que um dia nos possamos encontrar... de novo… – Falava mesmo depois de ter recebido ordens para não fazer. A sua respiração era bastante difícil. As mãos do capitão estavam repletas de sangue e mesmo assim, recusava-se a aceitar que aquele rapaz ia morrer ali. Chamava pelos seus colegas, pedia que trouxessem alguém para ajudá-lo. Sangue escorria abundantemente. Os ferimentos estavam espalhados pelo seu corpo.

- Não digas asneiras, Eren, pára de falar, vamos levar-te de volta e…

- Eu amo-te…

Levi encarou o rapaz perplexo que lhe sorriu, acrescentando:

- E tu estás vivo… e é isso que importa… Levi está tudo bem, eu não…

O capitão tremia ao ver os olhos vívidos e até selvagens tornarem-se opacos. A respiração cessara repentinamente. Levi sentia o seu corpo tremer por todo o lado. Desesperado, a sua razão deixou-o por completo mesmo quando todos já podiam ver que o rapaz não estava vivo. Levi chamou-o várias vezes. Ordenou que abrisse os olhos, que vivesse, que não o deixasse.

_**~Sonho/Lembrança~**_

* * *

- Eren…

- Levi? O que tens? Estás a sentir-te mal? – A voz preocupada de Hanji fê-lo regressar à realidade, mas infelizmente viu que aquilo tinha ido longe demais. Havia lágrimas a cair pelo seu rosto, o que obrigou o homem a tentar enxugá-las rapidamente sem qualquer cuidado mesmo que fosse à manga da sua camisa.

- Estou bem… - A sua voz soou-lhe terrivelmente falsa. Não entendia como podia deixar um sonho e aquela terrível coincidência da aparência do rapaz afetá-lo tanto.

- Oh meu Deus, Levi estavas a chorar! Vem aí os fins dos tempos, não é? – Hanji levou as mãos à cabeça. – Em todos os anos que te conheci, nunca te vi chorar à minha frente! Prepararem-se o apocalipse vem aí!

- Fala baixo, idiota! – Agarrou o braço de Hanji e nesse momento, o diretor Irvin entrou na sala, onde só estavam os dois professores.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou ao ver uma Hanji agitada e o Levi normalmente, sempre sério a perder a paciência com a agitação da colega.

- Sim, apenas a demência do costume. – O professor pegou nas suas coisas e lançou um último olhar mortal a Hanji, sinal de que devia fechar a boca sobre o que se tinha passado naquela sala. – Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã, Levi. – Disse Irvin estranhando aquela atmosfera na sala, mas resolveu não fazer perguntas até porque sabia como Hanji podia tirar a paciência a qualquer um por muito sangue frio que tivesse.

* * *

**-X-**

_Espero que tenham ficado com uma boa impressão desta nova fanfic._

_Até ao próximo capítulo! (^^)/_


	2. Coincidências?

**Disclaimer**: Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime _Shingeki no Kyojin_, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade do Isayama Hajime.

_Esta fanfic começou logo, mal "Proibido" acabou porque já tinha vários apontamentos de parte e por isso, depois apenas tive que organizar a informação e pôr em texto. Só que não posso garantir uma frequência de posts… tenho tido dias complicados :x mas vou tentar fazer o meu melhor para não demorar muito entre um capítulo e outro!_

_Fico contente por ver que apesar de ser num contexto diferente, as opiniões sejam positivas. Não se preocupem, o rating vai subir. :b_

_As referências ao passado que vão surgir ao longo desta fanfic podem ou não ter alguma relação com a história do anime/manga ou alguns trechos de "Proibido", ainda não me decidi sobre isso ou se vou puxar mais pela minha imaginação. (Provavelmente, será mais esta última hipótese do que as outras duas)._

_E sem mais demoras, cá está o novo capítulo (^_^)_

_**-X-**_

* * *

**Coincidências?**

O que era para ser um duche rápido, tornara-se num longo período debaixo da água fria que corria do chuveiro. A noite tinha sido agitada. Aqueles sonhos estranhos e demasiado reais tinham atacado em força e graças a isso, acordou diversas vezes a transpirar. Em todas essas vezes, a última imagem que via eram os mesmos olhos verdes acompanhados de sangue, demasiado sangue. Essa imagem causava uma dor inexplicável no seu peito que só se intensificava com o último sorriso e as últimas palavras que lhe foram dirigidas naquele sonho.

"_Como é que posso ser tão afetado com estes sonhos incoerentes? _", perguntava-se Levi, fechando os olhos mais uma vez, ao recordar aquele rosto, aquele corpo ensanguentado. "_Nada disto faz sentido. Os sonhos não são reais. Nunca vi aquele rapaz na minha vida. É um miúdo como outro qualquer! Porque é que a minha mente não aceita algo tão simples quanto isso?_".

Acabou por fechar a torneira e sair dali. Precisava recompor-se. Tinha aulas para dar e não podia perder tempo com pensamentos incoerentes. Tomou um pequeno-almoço leve e pegou na sua pasta com os materiais necessários para as aulas nesse dia.

Caminhou até à estação pelas ruas quase vazias. Precisava apanhar o metro e percorrer quase a linha inteira para chegar até à escola, onde trabalhava. Já tinha contado as estações. Vinte e sete estações até poder sair.

"_Tch e ainda diz a Hanji que aquela zona é bem servida de transportes. Definitivamente, preciso comprar um carro. Viajar com esta gente que não sabe o que é um banho ou um desodorizante…_", o professor arrepiou-se com esse pensamento à medida que entrava no transporte e sentava-se no lugar do costume. Um dos poucos isolados que impedia que fosse incomodado pelas outras pessoas que entrariam e sairiam nas próximas estações. Até então, também não tinha sido descoberto por dois dos seus alunos que também costumavam usar o mesmo transporte, mas só entravam algumas estações depois. Normalmente não lhes dava muita atenção, só que quando estava a tentar concentrar-se na leitura do livro, ouviu…

- Não deixem a porta fechar!

- Corre Eren!

Levi sentiu-se paralisar enquanto lutava contra a vontade de afastar os olhos da leitura. Não queria ver o rosto que passara a noite inteira a assombrá-lo.

- Ufa, esta foi por pouco. – Era a voz do Armin. – Adormeceste outra vez?

- Tentei acordá-lo, mas virava-se sempre para o lado contrário. – Queixou-se Mikasa. – Tive que lhe bater e mesmo assim, ainda se zangou comigo quando lhe disse que devia aprender a ser mais responsável e pelo menos, aprender a acordar sozinho.

- Acordar com um pé na minha cara não é exatamente o que tenho em mente quando se fala de responsabilidade.

"_A voz… a voz é a mesma!_", Levi sentia honestamente que ia hiperventilar ou algo do género quando pelo canto do olho, viu Eren acompanhado dos amigos aproximar-se um pouco mais da carruagem onde estava, mas pararam em pé perto de uns lugares ocupados.

- O que vamos ter hoje? – Perguntou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos desalinhados e um sorriso no rosto, espreguiçando-se.

- Não me digas que nem sequer viste o horário para hoje. – Comentou Armin surpreendido. – O que trazes dentro da mochila? Atiraste qualquer coisa aí para dentro?

- Esse é o método preferido dele, mas não Armin…eu preparei a mochila dele ontem à noite. – Esclareceu Mikasa, lançando um olhar de poucos amigos a Eren que virou o rosto irritado.

- Não te pedi nada, Mikasa. Pára de te comportar como se fosses a minha mãe. Aliás, és pior do que uma.

- És um mal-agradecido, Eren.

- Tu é que és chata.

Armin forçou um sorriso, tentando acalmar os ânimos das discussões constantes entre os dois. Sabia que os dois gostavam um do outro, mas à sua maneira. Eren odiava sentir-se como alguém vulnerável que precisava de ser protegido pela irmã e Mikasa embora tivesse aquele ar de quem não se importava, colocava o irmão como sua prioridade número um. As personalidades chocavam bastante, mas Armin podia ver que o amigo continuava a acalmar-se ou a dar atenção a algumas das coisas que a irmã lhe dizia.

O rapaz de olhos azuis preparava-se para puxar algum assunto que pusesse os irmãos à sua frente a conversar de forma mais pacífica, quando notou pelo canto do olho a presença do professor Levi. Os amigos viram quando a atenção dele se desviou.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Eren.

- É o professor Levi. – Murmurou Armin.

"_Ele não parece muito bem. Está pálido_", pensava o rapaz preocupado.

Eren espreitou.

- O Hitler? – Indagou.

- Shiu! – Armin quase empurrou o amigo. – Se ele te ouve dizer uma coisa dessas, ficas marcado o resto do ano! Aliás, já estás porque só vais aparecer às aulas dele hoje. – Levou as mãos à cabeça, desarrumando os cabelos. – Ah, nem quero imaginar. – Agarrou as mãos do amigo à sua frente que o encarava confuso. – Promete-me que não importa o que ele te diga, não lhe vais responder no meio da sala de aula!

- Armin…

- Promete-me Eren!

Revirou os olhos, mas acabou por prometer. Tinha ouvido durante dias, o amigo falar-lhe com grande admiração daquele professor e por isso, não queria ser o responsável por mais um despedimento. Não que se importasse, mas pelo Armin estava até disposto a fazer aquela promessa idiota.

"_Embora não perceba o fascínio por aquele tipo… é até mais baixo que eu. Se tentasse castigar-me na frente da turma, podia facilmente empurrá-lo ou pousar o meu cotovelo sobre a sua cabeça_", Eren quase se riu sozinho com tais pensamentos, "_Bom, mas se o Armin o admira assim tanto, não vou fazer-lhe nada embora a Mikasa tenha dito que aquele tipo também era chamado de Hitler. O que ele herdara de Hitler? O tamanho_?".

- Mikasa o que é que ele ensina? – Perguntou Eren curioso.

- História e português. – Respondeu a rapariga, vendo o irmão demasiado divertido a olhar para o professor que também a ela lhe pareceu um pouco pálido e a forçar demasiado os seus olhos contra o livro à sua frente. – É um bom professor e acho que concordo com o Armin, devias tentar comportar-te melhor com ele até porque… embora, imagine o que estás a pensar… - Puxou o irmão pela camisa e aproximou-se da sua orelha para murmurar. – Pode ser mais baixo do que tu, mas a autoridade dele é bem capaz de te pôr no teu lugar.

- Humpf, Mikasa até parece que não me conheces. – Afastou-se um pouco da irmã. – Vou comportar-me, apenas por consideração ao Armin. Apenas por causa disso.

"_Que tipo de autoridade pode vir de alguém com a cara enfiada em livros?", _perguntava-se Eren sem dar muita credibilidade às palavras de Mikasa.

Quando finalmente saiu do metro e deu por si dentro da sala dos professores, Levi só conseguia pensar numa coisa. Precisava de beber café. Balbuciou um "bom dia" a Petra que o cumprimentava sempre sorridente e que naquele dia, também não conseguiu deixar de reparar que o homem de cabelos negros estava estranho.

- Precisas de alguma coisa, Levi? Desculpa, mas estás pálido.

- Dormi mal… não gosto deste tempo tão quente. – Mentiu.

Era uma mentira e ao mesmo tempo, uma meia-verdade. Odiava o calor. Preferia os dias frios do que aquele sol insuportável que o fazia transpirar. Pior do isso, fazia todas as pessoas à sua volta sem hábitos de higiene transpirarem em modo cascata.

Contudo, o calor estava longe ser a razão para a respiração difícil e para as palavras presas na garganta. As imagens dos sonhos continuavam demasiado vívidas.

- Bom dia! – Hanji entrou com a sua energia habitual e na opinião, fazendo logo de seguida a única coisa útil daquela manhã, servir-lhe um café. – Estás bem, Levi? Dormiste mal? Estás doente? Precisas dos meus cuidados como enfermeira?

Aceitou o café e olhou com desprezo para Hanji antes de dizer:

- Quero que te afastes de mim. Dispenso os teus cuidados.

- Que coisa cruel de se dizer, Levi. – Disse com aquele tom que mostrava que não estava ofendida e estava mais uma vez a ignorar a atitude grosseira do colega. – Petra lamento dizer-te mas vi o nosso querido, Eren há pouco.

A colega suspirou desanimada.

- Prevejo um dia longo. Pensei que este ano fosse desistir das aulas. Lá se foi a minha esperança. – Comentou Petra, deitando a cabeça sobre a mesa.

- Mas só vais vê-lo ao fim da manhã, quem vai começar o dia em grande é aqui o nosso Levi! – Disse Hanji entusiasmada. – Gostava de ser uma mosca para ver a interação entre os dois!

Outros professores que entretanto tinham chegado, levando em consideração a personalidade do Eren e do novo professor tremeram ao imaginar. Definitivamente, imaginar as personalidades: explosiva e autoritária na mesma sala não lhes soava nada bem e só se questionavam, no que é que o diretor Irvin estaria a pensar quando deixou que isso acontecesse. Se ele tivesse um pingo da noção da realidade, nunca permitiria que os dois estivessem na mesma sala.

- Não há interação entre os dois. – Disse Levi secamente e acabou de beber o seu café. Pegou na sua mala. – Há uma turma inteira para ser ensinada. Não vou dar atenção especial a esse pirralho só porque todos parecem fascinados ou com medo de alguém que nunca deve ter levado umas chapadas quando precisou. – Todos estremeceram, tendo a certeza de que aquilo era mesmo uma má ideia. – Tch, estou rodeado de retardados.

- Boa sorte, Levi! – Ouviu Hanji dizer antes de fechar a porta trás dele.

"_O que se passava com todos aqueles professores idiotas? Perderam todo e qualquer senso de autoridade e respeito que deviam exigir dos alunos?_", caminhou pelos corredores, vendo mais algumas raparigas acenarem e sorrirem, "_Tch, preciso de um repelente contra miúdas hormonais_".

A campainha tocou ao mesmo tempo que entrou na sala. Mesmo que quisesse evitar a todo o custo, notou imediatamente a presença do rapaz de olhos verdes assim que olhou para a turma. Ele era o único que lentamente saía de cima da mesa onde estava sentado. Desviou o olhar e colocou o material sobre a sua mesa, dizendo:

- Bom dia. – Ouviu uma resposta fraca como de costume. – Vamos começar por ver quem está presente e em seguida, terão um mini teste para ver se de facto, andam a aprender alguma coisa.

O silêncio tornou-se sepulcral e no meio das expressões de receio, havia apenas três que se destacavam e diferenciavam das restantes. Mikasa tinha um ar entediado, quanto a Armin os seus olhos deixavam adivinhar confiança e por último, Eren tinha aquele sorriso irónico que dizia claramente "Parece que fez de propósito".

- Er…Eren Jaeger? – Chamou o professor, quase mordendo a língua. Não queria acreditar que dizer o nome daquele aluno em específico lhe causasse hesitação. Com o mesmo ar irónico de antes levantou o braço e depois recostou-se na cadeira.

"_Aquele sorriso é uma coisa que não aparece em nenhum dos sonhos… onde é que ele aprendeu a ficar tão indisciplinado?_", Levi continuou a chamar os outros alunos, tentando dissipar esses pensamentos, "_Não tenho que me perguntar sobre estas coisas. Afinal, esta é a primeira vez que o vejo. Tenho a certeza de que nunca nos vimos antes. Sonhos são apenas isso…sonhos_".

Depois de confirmar que todos estavam presentes, pegou nos mini testes que tinha preparado há alguns dias atrás. Começou a distribui-los, vendo o ar de desespero de alguns quando disse que aquilo contaria para a nota final. Levi tinha acabado a distribuição quando ouviu Eren limpar a garganta e dizer:

- Pode recolher o meu teste.

- Tens a certeza? – Perguntou o professor, sentindo a irritação começar a querer tomar conta dele por dois motivos diferentes: o facto de não conseguir retirar os sonhos da cabeça e porque não suportava aquele sorriso irónico na cara de um aluno.

- Absoluta. – Confirmou com o mesmo ar sarcástico. - Vai deixar-me sair depois de entregar?

Levi aproximou-se da mesa e notou que à exceção do nome, não havia mais nada escrito na folha.

- Não escreveste nada e penso que até a tua mente limitada deve saber o que isso significa.

O sorriso trocista desapareceu do rosto do rapaz que cruzou olhares com Armin que num pedido silencioso, pedia que por tudo o que fosse mais sagrado, se controlasse.

Eren levantou-se e disse:

- Vou sair antes que se arrependa de ter vindo para esta escola.

"_Eu não ouvi isto. Um puto de dezassete anos a ameaçar-me?!_", Levi concentrou a sua força no seu pé e bateu nas canelas de Jaeger que caiu de rabo no chão com um ar incrédulo. O silêncio era aterrador. Por um lado, Armin de boca aberta rezava em silêncio para todos os santos e por outro lado, Mikasa perplexa encarava o professor com instintos mortais. O resto da turma apenas se encolhia e esperava pelo pior. O lado positivo é que se aqueles dois acabassem na sala com o diretor Irvin, podiam esquecer o mini teste.

- Para que foi isso?! – Vociferou Eren, encarando o professor com aquela expressão que o mesmo já tinha visto diversas vezes naqueles malditos sonhos. Por momentos, teve que fechar os olhos para afastar essas imagens estranhas.

"_Os mesmos olhos… a mesma expressão de ódio e desafiante que tive que disciplinar. Quer dizer, não! Nada daquilo era real! Preciso regressar à realidade!_", Levi viu o rapaz levantar-se e para sua surpresa, viu o levantar o punho na sua direção. Sem dificuldade, agarrou a mão e consequentemente o braço. Encostou-o atrás das costas do rapaz que se viu obrigado a ajoelhar-se quando o professor exerceu pressão suficiente. Eren sentia que podia deslocar o ombro a qualquer momento. Nunca antes alguém o conseguira dominar e posicionar daquela forma tão submissa.

- Jaeger que esta seja a primeira e última vez que tentas uma coisa destas. – Puxou mais o braço do rapaz que teve dificuldade em conter a expressão de dor.

- Professor Levi, por favor está a magoá-lo… - Falou Armin com a voz trémula enquanto Mikasa se levantava e fitava o homem com raiva.

- Largue-o! – Exigiu a rapariga de cabelos negros.

- Oh… parece que afinal vais ter companhia no castigo, Jaeger. – Ironizou Levi. – Senta-te, Ackerman! – Ordenou e viu a rapariga hesitante até que o irmão lhe deu um sinal positivo para obedecer.

Repentinamente, a porta sala abriu-se. Era o diretor Irvin que suspirou, dizendo:

- Vou levar o Eren Jaeger comigo e Levi por favor, depois de acabares a aula passa pelo meu gabinete e larga o miúdo…

"_Os meus pressentimentos estavam certos. O Levi não se ia controlar com o Eren e este não gosta de ver a sua rebeldia questionada. Claro que encontrar um aluno a ser subjugado à frente da turma também não era o meu ideal para resolver a situação. Isto vai ser um ano bem longo_", Irvin viu quando o rapaz de olhos verdes finalmente se viu livre do professor lançou um olhar furioso na sua direção, antes de seguir o diretor.

Para infelicidade da turma, o mini teste prosseguiu e no fim, pelas folhas que recolheu Levi podia ter a certeza de que a maioria seriam notas negativas.

- Vocês os dois vêm comigo até ao gabinete. Afinal, o vosso amigo deve precisar tanto da advogada de defesa como do amigo que não vai ter o descaramento de mentir na frente do diretor.

Viu o rapaz de feições demasiado afeminadas encolher-se e assentir enquanto Mikasa continuava a lançar-lhe um olhar desafiador. Isso continuou mesmo depois de todos estarem na frente do diretor Irvin que suspirou ao ver que o ambiente continuava demasiado pesado entre todos. Pediu a Armin que explicasse o que tinha acontecido. Este resumiu o melhor que podia, da forma mais imparcial possível e Mikasa tentou de todas as formas destacar a forma pouco profissional como o professor tinha decidido tratar da situação.

- Levi bateste mesmo no miú…digo, no Eren? – Perguntou Irvin ao ver o ar pouco satisfeito do rapaz de olhos verdes encarar o professor à sua frente com o mesmo ódio de antes. O diretor não queria de modo algum continuar a pôr lenha na fogueira, mas mal queria acreditar na atitude de Levi.

- Há diversas formas de se disciplinar os alunos. Essa é a minha opinião pessoal. – Aquilo de certa forma soava-lhe familiar. Como se já tivesse algo assim antes. – Acredito que a dor seja o método mais efetivo para disciplinar alguém.

- É assustador, nunca tinha visto ninguém fazer aquilo ao Eren. – Comentou Armin, vendo os olhares centrarem-se nele. Envergonhado, acrescentou. – Desculpa Eren, mas é verdade. Parecia uma arte marcial ou algo do género.

- O professor Levi fez a faculdade enquanto estava no exército. – Esclareceu Irvin, chamando a atenção dos alunos ali presentes. – Por isso, tentem entender que a disciplina faz parte da sua conduta, embora também tenha que recordar que não pode usar isso contra os alunos. Temos regras.

- Ah sim? – Ironizou Levi. – Temos regras. – Repetiu, encarando os alunos. – Mas parece que alguns são conhecidos por ser a exceção à regra. Fazem disso uma coisa normal e depois tenho que lidar com este tipo de indisciplina. – Encarou Irvin com seriedade. – Lamento, mas não vou baixar a minha cabeça perante ninguém e muito menos perante um aluno. Não aceitei esse tipo de condições no meu contrato, portanto se alguma coisa não vai ser cumprida, prefiro… - Viu um meio sorriso surgir no rosto de Eren. Claro… Levi entendeu de imediato onde aquilo o estava a levar. Ele queria aquilo. Queria que se despedisse.

- Levi o contrato mantém-se. – O diretor afirmou, chamando a atenção de todos. – Vais cumpri-lo porque apesar de tudo, reconheço que precisamos de profissionais de categoria nesta escola. Não vamos deitar tudo a perder por um começo com o pé errado.

O ar incrédulo de Eren contrastava com o ar indiferente que Levi se forçara a manter. Na verdade, queria sorrir abertamente e bem sarcasticamente para aquele miúdo mal-educado, mas conteve-se. Contudo, aquele olhar selvagem e furioso continuaria a assombrá-lo, disso tinha a certeza. Custava-lhe entender como era possível encontrar a pessoa que via em sonhos. A mesma pessoa, os mesmos traços, o mesmo nome. Aparentemente, os mesmos traços da personalidade. Como seria isso possível?

Levi queria acreditar em coincidências. Queria que esse conceito se impregnasse na sua mente que sempre fora o mais racional possível.

Mesmo assim, não podia evitar vaguear por outro tipo de pensamentos irreais. E se não fossem sonhos? O que seriam? Memórias? Mas memórias de que tempo exatamente? Será que o conceito da reencarnação tinha algum fundo de verdade?

"_Não! Essas coisas não existem! São simplesmente coincidências_", Levi gritava a si próprio em pensamentos, tentando convencer-se com aquelas palavras. Queria acreditar que essa era a verdade. Tudo não passava de coincidências.

* * *

**-X-**

_Imagino o que devem estar a pensar. Fui má e apenas, o Levi terá lembranças do passado. Hum… não exatamente, mas não quero adiantar muito e terão que esperar pelos próximos capítulos para entender melhor o que se passa. _

_Até ao próximo capítulo (^_^)/_


	3. Pedido

_**Disclaimer**: _Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do animeShingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade do Isayama Hajime.

_Obrigada pelas reviews *.*_

* * *

**-X-**

**Pedido **

- Professor Levi?

A voz do rapaz de olhos azuis chamou a atenção do professor, sobretudo quando ao longe viu os seus amigos com um ar insatisfeito continuarem o seu caminho. Depois do que tinha acontecido, não deviam entender o que Armin poderia querer falar com aquele homem que deixara bem claro que não ia mudar nada do seu comportamento.

- Será que posso trocar algumas palavras consigo? É importante. – Pediu o aluno um pouco nervoso, mas mesmo assim decidido a levar para a frente aquela conversa.

Levi honestamente só queria sair daquela escola e ir para casa, beber qualquer coisa para acalmar as dores de cabeça que provinham daquela manhã detestável e claro da insónia provocada por aqueles sonhos estranhos.

Contudo, sentia alguma curiosidade sobre o que teria aquele miúdo para lhe dizer por isso, disse-lhe que o acompanhasse até ao seu gabinete. Sim, ele era dos poucos professores que tinha tido direito ao seu próprio espaço. Não tinha que partilhar com nenhum colega. Essa fora uma das suas condições antes de assinar o contrato.

Desse modo, a arrumação e limpeza do espaço eram impecáveis porque estavam a seu cargo. Isso fez com que Armin quase tivesse medo de sentar-se naquele local que parecia quase sagrado e ao mesmo tempo fascinante, pois estava repleto de livros.

- Do que queres falar? – Levi não gostava de rodeios. Ia direto ao ponto e sinceramente esperava que não fosse sobre a matéria dada nas aulas.

O rapaz respirou fundo e apertando o tecido dos calções nas suas mãos, encarando o professor, disse:

- É sobre o Eren.

- Por favor, não venhas defender o teu amigo. Se essa é…

- Não se trata de defender, senhor. Só gostava que… - Hesitou um pouco, mas decidiu que não podia parar por ali. – Por favor, não seja apenas mais um professor nesta escola que vai tratá-lo como marginal. Não seja apenas mais um desses que não tentam sequer entendê-lo.

Aquilo era um tanto inesperado e Levi de braços cruzados, sentado atrás da secretária, esperou que o rapaz terminasse o que tinha que dizer.

- Não quero de forma nenhuma colocar em causa o seu profissionalismo, mas há muitos professores que chegam às aulas, entregam-nos fichas e fazem-nos preenchê-las até ao fim da aula. Debitam matéria sem nunca se preocupar se estamos ou não a aprender alguma coisa. Passam a aula a ler _Powerpoints_ e mal olham a nossa cara. A maioria chega ao fim do ano sem sequer saber os nossos nomes, as nossas dificuldades ou por que razão alguém faltou. É como se não quisessem saber, sentimo-nos como se ninguém quisesse saber de nós. – Armin nem queria acreditar que estava a ter coragem de dizer aquilo em voz alta e sobretudo à frente do temido professor Levi que com aquela expressão indiferente, era difícil de dizer se ia saltar por cima da mesa e castiga-lo a qualquer momento ou se estava a ponderar sobre as suas palavras. – Acho que cada vez menos há uma ligação entre os professores e os alunos. Acho que isso prejudica muito a qualidade do nosso ensino e…gostava que o senhor, a quem tanto admiro, fizesse algo diferente. A maioria castiga, dá sermões e raramente se questiona do porquê que o Eren age daquela forma. Ninguém senta-se com ele para conversar. Todos os dias só lhe atribuem acusações ou rumores. – Coçou um pouco a cabeça. – A professora Hanji pode ser… especial, mas foi a primeira que em tantos anos se sentou connosco e perguntou o porquê. Ela quis tentar entender e mesmo que a Mikasa ou eu não tenhamos conseguido explicar-lhe bem… ela ouviu, ela quis saber. Acho que é por isso que o Eren mesmo não tendo dito uma só palavra, começou a ter respeito por ela… porque ela não entrou na sala e começou a acusá-lo, a gritar com ele, a dar-lhe sermões de como devia ou não fazer as coisas. Ela sentou-se à sua frente e quis saber o porquê.

Levi relaxou a postura, deixando escapar um suspiro.

- A Hanji não muda. – Comentou quase num murmúrio.

"_Sempre fui alguém que depois de conhecerem, começavam a tratar-me com algum distanciamento, mas ela sempre foi diferente. Mesmo que fosse agressivo ou rude com as palavras, ela sentava-se ao meu lado. Continuava a querer saber coisas sobre mim e sorria quer a resposta lhe desse informações, quer fosse apenas mais um insulto. Ela não tinha mudado e apesar de toda aquela loucura, aquela característica fazia dela uma boa professora. Embora nunca fosse admitir isso à sua frente e inflar-lhe aquele ego distorcido e surreal_".

- Então, além de ter procurar entender o teu amigo, também achas que devia mudar a minha forma de dar as aulas?

- Huh? Não! – O rapaz apressou-se a dizer. – Embora intimidante, desculpe mas é verdade… o senhor preocupa-se em saber se estamos ou não a entender e a acompanhar as coisas. Mesmo que todos se queixem das perguntas durante a aula, sei que também reconhecem que às vezes, tinham aquelas dúvidas mas não tinham coragem de as dizer em voz alta. Até nos trabalhos que fizemos, o senhor sempre deixa alguma anotação para ajudar-nos a melhorar. Costuma até apontar no quadro algumas datas ou fatos importantes, mesmo tendo dito que não faria isso tantas vezes. – Sorriu. – O senhor tem uma forma distante de se preocupar connosco, digamos assim.

- Se for conversar com cada um de vocês, nunca mais dou a aula decentemente. Não tenho tempo para…

- Professor Levi posso sugerir outra coisa? – Perguntou Armin num tom temeroso.

- E o que seria?

- Já que é intimidante para nós colocar dúvidas na aula, porque não responde por _e-mail_? Acho que muitos se sentiriam mais à vontade de falar consigo dessa forma. Pode até mesmo usar a internet para ir além das dúvidas…

- Para me aproximar de vocês, sim já percebi a ideia, Armin. – Disse Levi num tom levemente aborrecido. – É tudo?

- Sim, senhor. – Confirmou. – Obrigado pelo seu tempo.

- Podes sair. Tenho que preparar a próxima aula. – Disse ao ver o rapaz levantar-se e quando já estava de costas… - Vou pensar no que me disseste, sobretudo no caso do teu amigo com quem te preocupas tanto.

- Obrigado, senhor! – Disse num tom mais animado e ia sair quando parou na porta e voltou-se para o professor que olhou para ele sem perceber o que ainda podia haver para dizer. – Professor Levi vai castigar o Eren?

- Ele faltou ao respeito. – Respondeu secamente.

- Entendo, mas… seja o que for, posso pedir-lhe que pense um pouco antes de falar com ele?

- Armin, sou eu quem…

- Ele não merece ser magoado… - Armin abaixou o rosto. – Se alguém realmente se interessasse em saber aquilo que ele já passou, provavelmente veria que já sofreu mais do que suficiente. – Antes que Levi pudesse tentar questioná-lo sobre isso, o rapaz desculpou-se e saiu de seguida.

"_Já sofreu mais do que suficiente?_", repetiu a sua mente em silêncio. Aquilo incomodava-o. O rapaz nos seus sonhos também tinha sofrido pelas perdas, pela dor de coisas que lhe custava verbalizar. "_Se fosse o mesmo Eren Jaeger, colocando a hipótese da reencarnação ser real… por que razão a vida seria tão injusta ao ponto de fazê-lo sofrer outra vez?_". Levi abanou a cabeça. Aqueles pensamentos desconexos estavam outra vez na sua mente e sabia que precisava afastar-se deles. Acreditar que tudo aquilo não passava de coincidências e fantasias criadas pela sua cabeça cansada e privada de noites de sono decente.

De regresso à sala de aula, Armin entrou quando a aula da professora Hanji já decorria, mas esta não mostrou qualquer problema ao ver o seu atraso. Aliás até compreendeu quando lhe disse que esteve a falar com o professor Levi. Ao dirigir-se ao seu lugar, os seus dois amigos não tiravam os olhos dele. Queriam saber o conteúdo daquela conversa misteriosa.

- Armin… - A mão de Eren pousou no ombro do rapaz que se sentava na mesa da frente, ao lado de Mikasa. – O que foste falar com aquele tipo?

- Confiem em mim. Nunca falaria nada que nos prejudicasse e nada que vocês quisessem manter como privado.

Eren recostou-se na cadeira na sua mesa sem qualquer colega ao seu lado. Gostava de estar sozinho e com a Mikasa ao lado, seria mais difícil distrair-se nas aulas e o sentimento de estar a ser controlado, deixava-o fora de si. Portanto escolhera estar sozinho imediatamente atrás da mesa dos seus amigos.

"_Seja o que for que tenham conversado, o Armin não parece querer falar sobre o assunto. Sei que nunca me prejudicaria a mim ou à Mikasa, mas tal como ela também gostava de saber o quanto conversaram_", lembrar-se do professor colocava na sua expressão sinais claros de irritação, "_Quem é que ele pensa que é? Tratar-me daquela forma à frente de toda a gente. Quero manter a minha promessa ao Armin, mas aquele professor merece um susto ou algo que lhe diga que não suporto que me tratem daquela forma. Não estou abaixo de ninguém… nunca estive abaixo de ninguém_".

Eren não tinha pais. Desde que tinha lembranças, estava num orfanato cinzento e gradeado em todas as divisões, o que impedia o sol de entrar completamente. Apenas alguns fios de luz ajudavam as crianças a guiarem-se no interior. A maioria das divisões nem sequer tinha luz artificial e para eles era um alívio passar o dia no pátio, onde podiam respirar o ar que corria no exterior e apreciar a luz do dia.

Desde que tinha lembranças, esteve com Mikasa e Armin que estavam na mesma situação. Se bem que Armin sabia que os seus pais tinham morrido. Já ele e aquela a quem Eren decidiu chamar de irmã não faziam ideia do que tinha acontecido com os seus pais. Nem queria saber, pois não lhes interessava saber nada sobre alguém que os tinha despejado naquele lugar.

* * *

**Flashback**

Mikasa estava sentada num canto de uma sala mal iluminada. Caíam lágrimas pelo seu rosto enquanto se abraçava a si mesma.

- Mikasa? – Chamou Eren aproximando-se rapidamente da sua amiga e ajoelhando-se à sua frente, vendo que estava com marcas. – Foste castigada? Mas porquê?

- Eren, tu também…

- Estavam a meter-se com o Armin… já sabes que fico bem, mas o que aconteceu? Tu portas-te sempre bem. – Acariciou o rosto da rapariga que continuava a abraçar-se.

- Estou sozinha, Eren. Hoje disseram-me que os meus pais deixaram-me aqui porque não queria alguém como eu… feia e chorona.

- Quem é que disse isso?! – Perguntou o rapaz irritado.

- Não… - Mikasa agarrou a camisa dele. – Fica aqui. – Tremeu de frio mais uma vez. A noite estava gelada e mais uma vez, os cobertores não seriam suficientes.

- Vamos dormir. Ficas comigo e com o Armin para ficarmos mais quentes. – Agarrou a mão frágil da rapariga de olhos marejados que o seguiu até ao quarto totalmente escuro. Apenas alguns raios da lua trespassavam o gradeamento e permitiam ver muito pouco. Deitaram-se no colchão velho. Era grande e usado pelos três, embora o cobertor fosse um pouco pequeno e Eren deixou que os dois amigos ficassem com grande parte do tecido. Porém, ao ver que Mikasa ainda tremia e deixava cair lágrimas, agarrou as suas mãos e soprou o ar quente da sua boca para tentar aquecê-la.

- Eren…

- Vamos ser irmãos? – Perguntou o rapaz, encarando-a com os olhos verdes inocentes de criança que tinha pouco mais do que seis anos. – Assim, passas a ter família e eu também. Até podemos juntar o Armin…

- Acho que já está a dormir… - Comentou Mikasa ainda surpresa com aquela proposta.

- Queres ser minha irmã? – Insistiu Eren. – Assim, não precisamos de continuar sem família. Não precisamos de continuar sozinhos.

Mikasa não conseguiu entender aquela súbita vontade de chorar ainda mais que antes, quando abraçou Eren, dizendo que sim que passariam a ser irmãos. Não eram laços de sangue reais, mas eram laços especiais o suficiente para que os dois encontrassem conforto na ideia de serem irmãos. Na ideia de não estarem completamente sós.

Algum anos depois…

- A Mikasa? – Eren riu divertido com a ideia. – Nunca tinha pensado nisso. Foi por isso que nunca quiseste fazer parte da ideia de sermos irmãos? Agora, já entendo. E se eu a chamar? Acho que ela foi tomar um duche, mas eu deixo-vos aqui sozinhos.

- Não, não! – Armin agarrou Eren pelos ombros. – Não posso ficar sozinho com ela e muito menos dizer-lhe uma coisa destas!

Eren continuava a rir.

- Nunca pensei que ela fizesse o teu género. Vais levar porrada, sabes disso.

- Não estou a pensar em contar-lhe.

- Porque não? – Perguntou Eren deitando-se no chão ao lado de Armin que sentado com o queixo pousado sobre os seus joelhos, disse:

- Só um cego não vê que ela gosta de ti, além disso nada vai ficar diferente. Continuamos a ter treze anos e a viver atrás destas paredes e destas grades.

- Vamos sair daqui, Armin. – Afirmou Eren observando o céu que naquele dia estava pintado com um belo azul de primavera. – Ouvi dizer que encontraram um dos teus familiares.

- Sim, mas…

- Nós não podemos ir contigo, mas eu e a Mikasa vamos sair daqui. Vamos arranjar uma forma de sair daqui. Se bem que isso não anula a estupidez do que disseste. Sabes que eu e ela somos irmãos e é normal que goste de mim. Devias arriscar. – Bocejou e Armin sorriu, abanando a cabeça perante a incapacidade do amigo de ver claramente os sentimentos da "irmã".

- Não dormiste bem outra vez?

- E mais uma vez, não faço ideia do porquê. É uma coisa estranha. – Eren voltou a sentar-se. – Sinto-me sufocado, Armin.

- Sufocado? – Repetiu o amigo. – Referes-te ao estarmos sempre aqui fechados no orfanato?

- Isso também, mas é mais do que isso… - Eren levou a mão ao peito. – É uma agonia sentir-me preso aqui dentro, mas é como se sentisse que alguma coisa está errada. Isto não acontece só depois de acordar daqueles pesadelos. É quase um sentimento constante que às vezes, sufoca-me. Tenho a impressão que me falta alguma coisa além da liberdade. Falta-me outra coisa qualquer ou alguém… - Viu a expressão preocupado do amigo e forçou um sorriso. – É uma coisa estranha para se dizer, não é?

- Eren nunca te conseguiste lembrar do conteúdo desses pesadelos, pois não?

- Não e é irritante!

- Se calhar, neles vês alguma coisa ou alguém que te dá essas sensações. Tendo em conta, onde estamos. Esses pesadelos até são normais. Se quiseres para te tranquilizares, posso ler-te algumas coisas interessantes que encontrei em alguns livros sobre psicologia.

- Andas outra vez a tirar livros da biblioteca? – Disse Eren com um sorriso compreensivo, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado dado que já o tinham castigado anteriormente por ter levado livros sem autorização.

- Temos que arranjar alguma forma de passar o tempo e os livros são a minha forma de liberdade. Com eles podes ir a qualquer lugar.

- Bom, acho que consigo perceber um pouco como te sentes. Olha, vem aí a Mikasa. Queres ficar a sós?

- Não, Eren! E tudo o que te contei é segredo! – Frisou Armin com um ar desesperado e viu amigo assentir e confirmar que manteria tudo no segredo dos deuses.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

"_E desde daí que ando a vê-lo nesse estado eterno de melhor amigo. Não sei qual é o problema. Pode ser que a Mikasa até já saiba e esteja à espera de uma atitude", _Eren bocejou, "_Não dormi bem outra vez. Dava qualquer coisa para não estar nesta sala, mas é a Hanji…e eu devo-lhe ao menos isto… a presença na aula dela". _Espreguiçou-se e mentalizou-se que teria que aguentar um dia de aulas porque já tinha faltado dias suficientes.

Contudo, ainda havia outra coisa que não saía da sua cabeça. O professor que o tinha humilhado na frente da turma. Mesmo que quisesse manter a sua promessa ao Armin e não fazer aquele homem fugir a sete pés da escola, Eren ainda pensava que de alguma forma teria que se vingar. Queria encontrar uma forma de mostrar que ele não era o tipo de pessoa que levava desaforo para casa.

* * *

**-X-**

_Sei que estou a levar o meu tempo até dar finalmente a oportunidade ao Levi e ao Eren de interagirem, mas preciso dar um pouco de conteúdo aos dois para poderem perceber como a relação dos dois se vai desenvolver._

_Além disso, disse que além do casal principal também daria lugar a outras personagens por isso, não se preocupem que a seu tempo, romance e lemon hão de chegar :b_

_P.S – O próximo capítulo está quase acabado e sim, posso adiantar que existe interação entre o Eren e o Levi._


	4. Primeira Aproximação

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews *.*_

_Nem imaginam como é importante para mim receber as vossas opiniões e como fico contente cada vez que tenho uma review/favorito/seguidor novo(a). Arigatoo (^^)/_

* * *

**-X-**

**Primeira aproximação**

Para noventa e nove por cento da turma foi com surpresa que viram o professor Levi escrever um _e-mail_ no quadro. Um que usariam para tirar dúvidas, receber alguns apontamentos adicionais ou até para tentar justificar alguma falta ou atraso. O único que não se mostrava totalmente surpreendido e até satisfeito era Armin. Sabia que aquele professor era diferente e queria melhorar a sua postura. Isso significava mudar alguma coisa. Aquilo que Levi durante muito tempo acreditou não ser necessário: estabelecer algum elo de ligação com os alunos.

Contudo, teve que dar o braço a torcer quando recebeu os dois primeiros _e-mails_ de alunos que nas suas aulas mal o olhavam nos olhos. Respondeu tão rápido como possível, tentando ser claro, conciso e dar-lhes outros locais para procurar mais informações. Normalmente interessavam-se mais se houvesse algo que não se centrasse apenas na leitura, mas também em ficheiros audiovisuais. Seguiram-se outros alunos que depois de ver a atitude desses dois colegas, também decidiram expor dúvidas. Levi tinha que admitir que a aula tinha outra fluidez e embora, continuassem demasiado rígidos nas aulas e a tremer cada vez que eram chamados a responder, já havia quem no final da aula se aproximasse para trocar algumas palavras. Nem que a palavra fosse "obrigado" e era uma referência quase silenciosa a coisas que o professor teria escrito na noite anterior em resposta a algum contacto.

- Está aqui o livro que me pediste, Armin. – Levi entregou ao rapaz loiro que sorriu abertamente.

- Muito obrigado! Devolvo-o, mal acabe de ler! – Respondeu quase emocionado.

- Não precisas de ter pressa. – Arrumou as coisas na pasta e ao virar-se, viu Eren que passou mesmo à sua frente, lançando-lhe o mesmo olhar de desdém dos últimos dias.

"_Alguém precisa de dar a este miúdo um pingo de educação_", pensava Levi ao vê-lo sair, desta vez mais relaxado na companhia de Armin e Mikasa.

Preocupar-se com a organização das aulas de História e Português, assim como responder aos _e-mails_ dos alunos, retirava tempo livre ao professor. Porém, este achava que esse era o método mais efetivo para não ser atacado pelas insónias. Trabalhava até à exaustão para poder escapar aos pesadelos que lhe traziam dia após dia, aquele mesmo par de olhos verdes que brilhavam intensamente na sua direção. Algumas vezes com aquele mesmo ar enfurecido que via todos os dias na escola. Outras vezes aqueles olhos decididos, mas sobretudo aqueles últimos momentos que o despedaçavam. Aqueles que sabiam que a sua vida estava por um fio e ornamentavam-se com sangue.

- Quem diria em poucos dias de Hitler estás a passar a ser admirado pelos alunos pela tua dedicação e adesão à comunicação virtual. – Comentou Hanji, pousando os seus braços sobre os ombros de Levi que acabava de ler uma composição de Português.

- Tira as patas, Hanji. – Grunhiu o professor, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente para que a sua colega parasse de apoiar-se nele.

- A única coisa que parece mal resolvida é a tua relação tempestuosa com o Eren.

Bastava tocar nesse nome e a concentração do professor ia pelo cano abaixo. Ele odiava-se por permitir que algo assim acontecesse.

- Por favor, vamos falar de outra coisa. – Pediu Petra, a professora de Inglês que tinha a cabeça deitada sobre a mesa, onde estavam alguns testes.

- A tua saia não teve salvação? – Quis saber Hanji.

- Era tinta permanente. – Disse com um tom desanimado. – Era uma das minhas saias favoritas, mas acho que pior do que isso é só a vergonha de ter que estar com uma saia branca com uma enorme mancha negra durante uma aula inteira!

- Até agora não percebo como é que não reparaste mais cedo. – Disse outro colega.

- Imagino que eles estivessem a rir. – Apontou Hanji.

- E estavam, mas eles riem-se por qualquer coisa. Como é que podia imaginar que era mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto do Eren Jaeger? – Petra frisou o nome com desdém. – O diretor Irvin precisa de parar de defender aquele delinquente.

- Vocês é que precisam impor respeito. – Falou Levi, empurrando Hanji que acabou por se afastar do amigo, mantendo o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

- Claro, subjugá-lo como tu fizeste. – Comentou Hanji e dando a volta à mesa, mas ficando de frente a Levi, prosseguiu. – Se bem que te devias preparar.

- Preparar para quê?

- Ele vai dar-te troco. Pode levar mais algum tempo, mas ele é do tipo que não esquece.

- Somos dois! – Disse Levi irritado e guardando as suas coisas. – Vou para o meu gabinete. É impossível trabalhar contigo à minha volta.

- Não me deixes sozinha, Levi! – Disse a colega num tom falsamente dramático enquanto professor saía da sala.

"_Tch, acho que vou passar a ir à sala dos professores só para ir buscar café porque é impossível, trabalhar ali dentro_".

No fim de um longo dia de trabalho, Levi não queria acreditar na sua má sorte. Propositadamente ou não, uma rapariga tinha ido contra ele e despejou parte de um sumo de manga sobre a sua camisa. Resultado? Precisava mudar de roupa ou mesmo de um banho porque não suportava a ideia de regressar naquele estado a casa. Sentia-se imundo e só queria livrar-se daquela camisa o mais rápido que pudesse.

- Podes usar os balneários. Hoje a esta hora não costuma haver ninguém lá. – Sugeriu um dos professores que depois quis acrescentar algo, mas Levi não lhe deu atenção. Só queria livrar-se daquela roupa. Caminhou enfurecido até ao pavilhão desportivo que tinha a porta entreaberta. Fez um ar de nojo ao sentir o cheiro a suor pelo ar.

"_Vim parar ao inferno_", queixava-se mentalmente quando ouviu:

- Ainda te lembras em que ano foi a Conferência de Paris?

- 1919, também o ano do Tratado de Versalhes.

- Sim, é verdade. Estou a ver que apesar de não perceber este teu método de estudo, continuas a absorver o que estou a dizer.

As vozes pertenciam a Eren e Armin que estavam num pavilhão que devia estar vazio. Movido pela curiosidade, mas fazendo o possível para não ser visto, Levi aproximou-se e viu Eren a fazer algumas flexões enquanto numa pequena cadeira ao seu lado, Armin fazia-lhe algumas perguntas.

- É bem mais divertido desta forma do que estar fechado na sala a ouvir isto. Vais ser um bom professor.

Armin sorriu, dando-se por vencido.

- Espero que sim, mas espero que não tenha que dar aulas com os meus alunos a fazer flexões e outros exercícios. Promete-me que pelo menos hoje não me vais fazer correr contigo.

- Hoje mantenho-me por perto. Já sei que tu e os exercícios… - Brincou Eren.

- As minhas aptidões são diferentes das tuas, apenas isso. Então? Achas que já estás mais preparado para o teste do professor Levi?

- Tenho que a certeza que sim. Tu és ótimo nestas coisas.

- Ajudava se lesses os apontamentos que te deixei. – Apontou Armin.

- Prefiro ouvir-te e além disso, não tenho tido assim tanto tempo. – O amigo suspirou. – Eu sei o que pensas sobre isso, mas preciso mesmo daquele trabalho.

"_Trabalho?"_, Questionou-se Levi.

- Eren, eu sei que queres ganhar dinheiro, mas manter tantos trabalhos ao mesmo tempo vai acabar por prejudicar-te. Porque não esperas até acabar o Secundário? Faz como toda a gente e fica apenas com um _part-time_ para teres dinheiro para o básico.

- Nem pensar. Preciso pagar ao teu avô e além disso, sabes que depois deste ano acabar, quero viajar.

- Lá vamos nós outra vez. – Disse Armin ouvindo o amigo com atenção que agora sentado no chão, encarava o teto do pavilhão.

- Quero conhecer outros sítios, Armin. Não quero ficar para sempre nesta cidade cinzenta. Há tanta coisa que ainda não vi. – Disse, sorrindo entusiasmado. – Antes de qualquer faculdade, quero que venhas comigo. Dar uma volta pelo mundo.

- Claro, claro. Vou pensar no teu caso. – Disse o amigo divertido. – Mas primeiro, estudos! Vamos lá. Preparado para mais algumas perguntas?

Eren deitou-se e começou apenas a levantar o seu tronco até aos joelhos, exercitando os abdominais, enquanto dizia que o rapaz de cabelos loiros podia continuar com as perguntas sobre a matéria que sairia no teste. Com isto, o professor achou que já tinha escutado o suficiente e entrou nos balneários para meter-se debaixo de um dos chuveiros e livrar-se daquele cheiro a sumo. Viu um pequeno cacifo que não parecia reservado aos alunos e percebeu que devia pertencer a outros funcionários. A ideia de usar uma toalha de outra pessoa provocava-lhe arrepios, mas não tinha opção. Entre algumas toalhas que ali se encontravam, escolheu a que parecia mais limpa até porque era a única que ainda cheirava a detergente. Pegou também no único shampoo cujo frasco estava pela metade e perguntou-se se seria habitual, os funcionários banharem-se na escola. Depois enquanto se metia debaixo do chuveiro, chegou à conclusão de que não se devia surpreender com isso. Afinal, viera trabalhar num fim do mundo e a escola localizava-se num dos piores bairros que tinha visto. Talvez pensasse assim porque sempre crescera em bairros de classe média-alta. O último local onde trabalhou era um colégio privado e por isso, não estava habituado a um ambiente daqueles. Aquilo não eram ruínas, só que a escola precisava de uma reforma e isso o professor podia ver em cada canto daquela escola.

Contudo, naquele momento à medida que a água caía sobre o seu corpo, outra coisa passava pela sua cabeça. Continuava a pensar no adolescente de olhos verdes que todos os dias parecia contrariado por vir às aulas. Em todas as aulas, observava-o com um ar desafiador, com raiva e determinado a mostrar que estava ali por obrigação. As poucas vezes que aqueles olhos verdes brilhavam de forma diferente era na companhia dos seus amigos. Nessas ocasiões até sorria e parecia mais relaxado. Levi pensava que o normal e mais saudável era que estivesse sempre assim, mas essas ocasiões eram raras. Normalmente, o miúdo ou estava irritado com alguma coisa ou tinha um ar cansado. Se ele trabalhava em mais do que um sítio diferente, até podia entender o porquê. A questão era… onde estava a sua família? Será que tinha uma situação financeira tão má para que ele fosse forçado a trabalhar daquela forma? Para saber, podia procurar o seu ficheiro nas informações da escola. O professor não queria acreditar que se estava a deixar levar por tanta curiosidade por causa de um aluno. Aliás, não era só por isso. Os malditos sonhos repetiam-se noite após noite. Arriscava dizer que até tinha piorado, depois de ter entrado naquela escola e ter descoberto alguém que supostamente nunca teria visto antes na vida. Como é que podia sonhar com alguém que nunca tinha visto antes? Pior, como podia reconhecer os mesmos traços de personalidade? Era como ver a versão real de um sonho e isso incomodava-o. Tirava-lhe o sono. Ele só queria deixar de encontrar as semelhanças e dar de cara com as diferenças. Queria convencer-se que tudo aquilo não passava uma terrível coincidência.

Fechou a torneira e suspirou demoradamente. Em seguida, começou a enxugar-se com a tolha quando ouviu.

- Vês? Eu disse-te que estava alguém dentro do balneário. – Era a voz do Armin. – Ouvi a água a correr. Não combinaste nada com alguma rapariga, pois não? Ouve, eu não quero ver, nem ouvir nada. – O amigo riu-se.

- Não combinei nada, está descansado. Hoje era só para estudar… - A expressão divertida e tranquila, alterou-se ao ver o professor a sair do local dos chuveiros de toalha. – O que é que este tipo está aqui a fazer? – Murmurou entre os dentes.

- Professor Levi? – Indagou o rapaz de cabelos loiros, vendo o amigo afastar-se irritado e pegar na mochila que tinha deixado sobre os bancos. Murmurou algo mais baixo e saiu em seguida. – Eren!

Mas era tarde, o amigo não quis ouvir e saiu rapidamente. Armin deixou os ombros descaíram ao perceber que aquela relação continuava tempestuosa. Sabia que enquanto assim fosse, Eren apenas ficaria no mesmo espaço que o professor se fosse estritamente necessário tal como acontecia na sala de aula.

- Desculpe professor… ele… bom, ele é assim. Não há outra forma de colocar as coisas.

- Não há problema. – Levi foi até ao banco onde tinha deixado as suas roupas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O homem mais velho parecia surpreendido, pois o seu aluno continuava ali especado em vez de ir embora. Pensava que todo e qualquer assunto com ele já tivesse terminado. Porém, percebeu que a curiosidade levava sempre a melhor. Armin era como qualquer outro adolescente, queria sempre saber das coisas mesmo que isso não fosse da sua conta.

- Pessoas sem coordenação motora não deviam poder beber sumos. – Reclamou Levi, não vendo razão para não contar o que tinha acontecido.

- Ah… bom, desculpe ter perguntado. Era apenas curiosidade porque o diretor Irvin assegurou-nos que ninguém viria aqui a esta hora.

- Então não é a primeira vez que fazem isto. – Concluiu o professor, começando a vestir-se e vendo que o aluno se virara automaticamente de costas, completamente atrapalhado com a situação. Devia ter pensado que Levi iria pedir que saísse para mudar de roupa, mas sendo um homem que passou anos no exército a despir-se e a vestir-se à frente de outros colegas, aquilo era perfeitamente natural.

- Não… o diretor Irvin quis que ajudasse o Eren a estudar. Ele é bom aluno, mas as notas não andavam grande coisa e ele não podia continuar a participar nas competições desportivas da escola se as notas continuassem baixas. Sugeri que estudássemos juntos aqui. Afinal, o pavilhão tem horas mortas, ou seja, horas em que não está ninguém. Assim, podia ajudá-lo a estudar e ao mesmo tempo, alimentar a sua paixão pelo desporto. – Armin sorriu. – Apesar de ter concordado, o diretor Irvin exigiu que houvesse resultados e o Eren tem feito um bom trabalho. Desde que começámos a fazer isto, nunca mais tirou uma única nota negativa. – Olhou de soslaio para o professor que acabava de vestir as calças e corou novamente. Aquela situação era no mínimo insólita para o rapaz que mal conseguia acreditar na normalmente com que o homem se vestia à frente do aluno.

- Aposto que o diretor Irvin só faz isso para ver se enche aquele vergonhoso móvel com mais alguns troféus desportivos. Quantos têm ali? Meia dúzia? Tch, nunca tive num sítio em que uma escola tivesse tão poucas vitórias, mesmo que aqui só existam três clubes com esse tipo de atividades, não é assim?

- Sim, basquetebol, andebol e atletismo. – Confirmou Armin, mantendo-se de costas embora por vezes, não pudesse evitar espreitar e ver se o professor já estava mais composto. – Mas sabe os poucos troféus que temos foi o Eren que os trouxe para cá.

- Ah sim? Ninguém diria. Não o vejo a participar nos clubes.

- Ele é…digamos o suplente, a arma secreta nas competições. Não pode participar em todos os treinos dos clubes, mas esforça-se por se manter sempre em forma.

- Se continuares a olhar para mim com esse de menina virgem puritana, mas curiosa, vou começar a achar que tens algum tipo de interesse diferente em mim, Armin. – Falou Levi, cansado daqueles olhares curiosos sobre ele.

- Ah… o quê? – Desta vez, mesmo que quisesse o rapaz de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis, não conseguia disfarçar a vergonha. "_Pensava que estava a ser discreto_". – Desculpe! Foi sem querer é que… estava a pensar que gostava de ter tão boa forma física, mas nunca seria capaz de andar no exército como o senhor ou então dedicar-me tanto aos exercícios físicos como o Eren.

- Então esquece a boa forma física porque sem te esforçares, vais continuar esse corpo franzino que qualquer ventania pode levar. Mesmo assim, aconselho-te a parares de olhar para mim como se nunca tivesses visto um homem na vida.

- Hei! – Armin sentia-se ofendido. – Eu sou homem!

- Comporta-te como um e não fiques todo envergonhado por ver alguém a mudar de roupa à tua frente.

- É o meu professor, estas coisas não deviam…

- Fazer da sexualidade um tabu é claramente um problema para virgens como tu. – Comentou Levi, acabando de vestir uma nova camisa que por acaso, até tinha guardado no gabinete. O professor gostava sempre de ter um plano B para o caso de acontecer alguma coisa. – Eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com a tua vida pessoal, mas aconselho-te a não ires com esse arzinho de virgem para a faculdade porque com os níveis de álcool que alguns levam no cérebro todos os dias, podes acabar por ser abusado em algum canto. – Viu o rapaz engolir em seco e claramente a tremer.

- Não sou assim tão inocente. – Tentou defender-se, mas o tom de voz soava pouco confiante. – Além disso, até chegámos a ter uma conferência cá na escola sobre a sexualidade o ano passado.

- Ah sim?

- Infelizmente ou felizmente, nunca mais vou esquecer aquele dia. Nem acho que alguém possa esquecer.

- Foi assim algo tão impressionante? – Quis saber Levi, não entendendo o ar aterrado do adolescente parado uns metros mais à frente.

- Foi a professora Hanji que conduziu toda a conferência. Acho que isso por si só explica tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia.

Imaginar a professora lunática naquele papel era mesmo aterrador. Levi só podia imaginar o trauma, o choque e o terror dos alunos que ouviam a sexualidade explicada por uma maníaca que costumava e ainda devia ver pornografia todos os dias. O professor conseguia até sentir uma certa simpatia pelo ar de trauma que Armin tinha rosto porque devia estar a recordar o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

- A Hanji devia ser a última pessoa a quem alguém devia confiar uma tarefa dessas. – Pegou na camisa suja e na pasta que tinha deixado ali. – Mesmo assim, segue o meu conselho, arranja uma namorada e pára de olhar para os homens dessa forma. A não ser que essas sejam as tuas preferências. Nada contra, mas eu sou o teu professor e tu… - Olhou para Armin de cima abaixo. – Não fazes o meu género. Até amanhã.

Levi saiu dali, deixando o rapaz de olhos azuis completamente embaraçado e até chocado com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

"_Espera, se não faço o género dele… isso ainda pode significar que ele gosta de homens. Se esteve no exército, nem devia estranhar não é? Afinal é o que se diz, até a professora Hanji nos mostrou exemplos disso durante a maldita conferência. AHH! No que estou a pensar?! O que é me interessa as preferências sexuais dos professores? Isso mesmo, não interessa. Desde que ele ensine bem, não me interessa…_", Suspirou demoradamente, "_Mas e o que ele disse sobre a faculdade? Se for verdade, preciso arranjar uma namorada. Se calhar, sou mesmo estranho. O que me deu para ficar a olhar para ele? AHH! Sou mesmo idiota! Devia pelo menos ter disfarçado melhor. Era apenas curiosidade e agora, acho que ele ficou a pensar que sou… enfim, é melhor parar de pensar nestas coisas. Tenho teste amanhã e é nisso que me devo concentrar_".

Quando Levi chegou à estação, notou entre tantas outras pessoas a figura de Eren que consultava o horário do metro. De seguida, pegou no telemóvel e o professor apenas apanhou pedaços da conversa, pois o rapaz caminhava de um lado para o outro enquanto falava.

-Tens a certeza, Armin? Posso voltar para trás e acompanhar-te até… Ok, então até logo. – A chamada durou pouco e aquilo era a parte essencial. Nesse dia, não iria para casa acompanhado da irmã que já estava em casa e nem de Armin que ia dirigir-se a outro local antes de ir para casa.

O metro chegou pouco depois. Levi ocupou o lugar do costume e desta vez, devido ao número de pessoas no interior da carruagem, Eren acabou por ficar mais perto do local onde o professor se sentava. Porém, ficou de pé encostado a uma das janelas, observando o movimento com um ar entediado. Porém, isso mudou ao notar a presença de Levi que tentava de todos os modos, concentrar-se na leitura do jornal nas suas mãos. Um que comprara de propósito na estação, somente com o objetivo de distrair a sua mente e lutar contra a vontade de observar o rapaz que agora o fitava com o mesmo ar desafiante do costume. Eren podia ver que afinal o pressentimento de estar a ser vigiado não era apenas paranoia. Tinha mesmo uma razão de ser e se fosse alguma colega da escola ou mesmo uma outra rapariga ou mulher a examiná-lo nem se importaria, mas era aquele professor que mal suportava na escola e com certeza, não ia ter que o suportar ali. Onde não eram aluno e professor e sim, dois desconhecidos. Deixou passar mais duas estações e vendo que já havia menos gente naquela carruagem, aproximou-se e colocou um pé sobre a cadeira mesmo ao lado de Levi que olhou para ele com o mesmo ar indiferente de sempre.

- O que estás a fazer, Jaeger?

- Isso pergunto eu. – O tom era ameaçador e Eren podia dizer que sentia um certo gosto em estar naquela posição em que podia olhá-lo bem de cima para baixo. Não que fosse uma tarefa complicada, pois até de pé conseguia ser mais alto do que ele.

- Sugiro que pares com esta postura arrogante e esta tentativa ridícula de me intimidares porque não resulta. Além disso, estás a sujar o banco. – Não deixava de o encarar olhos nos olhos, embora nunca pudesse dizer em voz alta como se sentia perturbado com aquela distância que o rapaz fazia questão de manter.

- Então pare de olhar para mim. – Disse no mesmo tom ameaçador. – Não preciso que ninguém me vigie. Muito menos alguém que nem sei ao certo porque se dedicou a uma profissão que nada tem a ver com… - Levi puxou-o pela t-shirt e forçou-o a sentar-se ao seu lado. Algumas pessoas lançaram olhares curiosos quando viram o rapaz tentar levantar-se e o professor puxou-o novamente pela t-shirt para que se mantivesse sentado no mesmo lugar.

- Ensino porque gosto, Jaeger. – Disse, fazendo o rapaz parar de tentar levantar-se outra vez. – A História ensina-nos bastante sobre o que devemos ou não fazer no presente e no futuro. Se as pessoas compreendessem o valor do passado, não veríamos tanta coisa errada na atualidade.

- Humpf, quem vive no passado são os museus. – Ironizou o jovem de olhos verdes. – O passado não presta se não tiver nada que se aproveite nele…

- Mesmo que o passado esteja repleto de dor, de acontecimentos que gostaríamos de esquecer é graças a eles que somos como somos no presente. Quer sejas forte ou fraco foi o passado que te fez ficar assim. Foram as tuas experiências que te tornaram a pessoa que és hoje. – Levi continuava simplesmente a olhar para a frente, para a paisagem urbana que se via através da janela do comboio, mas pode notar que a atenção de Eren se voltara para ele.

- Porque estamos a ter esta conversa?

- Quiseste saber porque escolhi esta profissão, pois aí o tens.

- Continuo a achar que teria ficado melhor no exército. Esse ar de…

- Não era lá que queria continuar e se vivermos a vida em função do que os outros pensam que devíamos estar a fazer, nunca vamos ser nós mesmos. – Afirmou Levi e notou que a postura do rapaz ao seu lado um pouco estava mais relaxada. De soslaio, viu alguma confusão na sua expressão. Provavelmente, porque não esperava que a conversa tomasse aquele rumo. Porém, aquela era a oportunidade que o professor tinha visto de tentar compreender e até conhecer um pouco mais daquele adolescente problemático. – Agora que respondi à tua pergunta, será que posso fazer uma?

- Depende. – Retrucou, cruzando os braços com ar de miúdo provocador que Levi teve que ignorar para não permitir que a conversa terminasse logo ali.

- Não pareces ser grande fã da escola. Por que razão, continuas a forçar-te todos os dias a ir à escola? É porque sabes que será mais difícil encontrar trabalho sem uma formação decente? É só mesmo por isso? – Quis saber vendo o rapaz pensar se deveria ou não responder, mas depois desviou o olhar e após um curto silêncio, disse:

- Essa também é boa razão embora também tenha que admitir que não me importo de aprender, de saber mais sobre algumas coisas só que… - Olhou para o professor. – Não suporto passar dias a fio entre quatro paredes à frente de professores que mais do que por gosto, parecem estar ali por obrigação. As aulas são sempre a mesma coisa. Nunca vamos a lado nenhum. Professores que dizem que o que sabemos das ruas ou de experiências pessoais não vale nada… são professores que não mereciam um só aluno dentro da sala.

Levi voltou a encarar a paisagem urbana, fazendo um curto silêncio antes de dizer:

- Estou a ver. Até concordo com o que dizes.

- Huh? – O rapaz estava surpreendido.

- Quando alguém não exerce a profissão por gosto, isso nota-se por muito profissional que alguém seja. A motivação, o gosto para ensinar devia ser um aspeto chave para qualquer professor porque sem dúvida afeta os alunos. Além disso, também estranhei que no plano que me foi apresentado não haver uma única visita de estudo marcada.

- Levi cruzou os braços, pensativo. – A teoria é importante, mas a prática… a mudança de ambiente é igualmente importante. Devíamos mudar isso.

- Devíamos? Nós? – Perguntou Eren sem perceber.

- Os professores e os alunos. – Explicou Levi sumariamente. – Sei o que estás a pensar, não há dinheiro…bom, se não há, só temos que ser criativos o suficiente para mudar essa situação. – Levantou-se do lugar. – Hoje saio aqui, preciso passar no supermercado. Pegou na pasta e no jornal. - Ainda bem que pudemos conversar. – Pousou a mão sobre a cabeça do rapaz que o encarou ainda confuso. – Boa sorte para o teste de amanhã, Jaeger.

De seguida, afastou-se deixando para trás uma expressão de surpresa no rosto de Eren que ainda procurava entender como é que a conversa tinha acabado daquela forma. A intenção inicial era deixar claro que continuava a odiar aquele homem autoritário e depois de se ver obrigado a sentar-se ao seu lado, pensou que ia acabar por explodir até que veio aquela troca de palavras surreal. O professor que o tinha praticamente humilhado perante a turma mostrava que não pretendia passar o resto do ano a marcá-lo como a ovelha negra da escola. Em vez disso, tinha tentado compreender qual era o problema dele com os professores e a escola em geral. Ao pensar nisso, lembrou-se da Hanji a quem nunca tinha dito nada daquilo abertamente e no entanto, por algum motivo decidiu confiar naquele homem. Porquê? Era estranho. Sentia uma nostalgia esquisita e impossível porque nunca tinha visto aquela pessoa antes. Contudo, algo dentro do rapaz dizia que não era a primeira vez que se tinham visto e falado. Ele tentou puxar pelas suas memórias, mas nada… absolutamente nada trazia a imagem daquele professor no seu passado.

"_Só posso estar a imaginar coisas. Se bem me lembro, o Armin disse que ele veio de outra cidade, de um colégio de riquinhos por isso, não há mínima hipótese de alguma vez nos termos cruzado. Acho que só fiquei confuso por causa da nossa conversa… é, deve ser isso_", Eren tentava convencer-se a si mesmo que devia parar de pensar em coisas sem sentido.

Por outro lado, Levi que acabara de entrar no supermercado ainda esfregava os dedos da sua mão direita. Ainda podia sentir a textura dos cabelos do rapaz de olhos verdes e a sensação era a mesma que tinha, quando se recordava dos sonhos. Fechou os olhos e forçou-se a empurrar aqueles sonhos para o fundo da sua mente.

Nem sabia ao menos porque tinha decidido sair naquela estação porque havia outro mercado perto da sua casa. Ou melhor até sabia o porquê. Teve receio de que a sua mente começasse a não distinguir a realidade daqueles sonhos estúpidos. Podia ter acabado por dizer ou fazer algo que não devia.

"_Tch, sou um professor…não devia sequer ter este tipo de coisa na cabeça. Como é que posso andar tão obcecado com um aluno? Porque é que ele também não ajuda, mostrando que é diferente daquele que aparece nos sonhos? Merda, se isto continuar assim vou precisar de algum tipo de terapia… ou até exorcismo e logo que eu que não acredito nem numa coisa, nem outra_".

* * *

**-X-**

_E cá temos a primeira conversa civilizada entre o nosso casal favorito ^^_

_As boas notícias? O próximo capítulo está praticamente terminado e era para ter atualizado este capítulo ontem, ao mesmo tempo da Oneshot, mas o meu computador decidiu deixar de colaborar e por isso, só consegui postar hoje. Bem, fico por aqui._

_Até ao próximo capítulo! (^^)/_


	5. Alguma coisa errada

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Agradeço muito pelas reviews *.*_

* * *

**-X-**

**Alguma coisa errada**

Apesar de ainda ter em mente a estranha conversa com o professor, Eren acabou por conseguir concentrar-se no teste à sua frente. Sentiu-se satisfeito ao ver que conseguia encontrar a resposta para cada pergunta colocada e em silêncio, agradeceu à paciência e dedicação do Armin que também parecia completamente focado em fazer o seu melhor. Aliás, tinha que admitir que até aqueles alunos que nos anos anteriores não ligavam tanto a uma aula daquelas estavam estranhamento dedicados. Pelo que Mikasa lhe tinha explicado, todos sentiam uma espécie de obrigação em compensar todo o trabalho e tempo que o professor Levi lhes dedicava na aula e mesmo fora das aulas, respondendo aos _e-mails_ e fornecendo sempre mais material interativo para melhorar a qualidade das aulas.

"_Ele é diferente. Não é que tenha esquecido o que me fez logo na primeira aula que nos encontrámos, mas há qualquer coisa diferente nele. Algo me faz pensar se o Armin tem razão e se vale a pena esperar para ver como nos pode surpreender_".

- Terminaste o teste, Jaeger?

A voz dele despertou-o dos pensamentos.

- Sim, já terminei. – Olhou para o relógio, ainda faltavam vinte minutos.

- Deixa o teste sobre a minha mesa e podes sair. – Disse e voltou a atenção para outras folhas à sua frente que deviam ser trabalhos ou outros testes que estava a corrigir. Até quem estava mais concentrado no teste parou por alguns segundos. Aquele homem nunca deixava ninguém sair um minuto antes do toque da campainha.

Eren levantou-se e passou por entre as mesas no meio dos olhares curiosos. Deixou o teste sobre a secretária e lançando um último olhar confuso, saiu da sala.

- O mesmo se aplica a quem acabar o teste antes. Aconselho sempre a reverem antes de entregar, mas se acabarem que deram o vosso melhor, podem deixar o teste aqui e sair.

Pouco depois, Mikasa também entregou o teste e saiu. A maioria esperou a campainha tocar e como havia quem estivesse a acabar de escrever alguma resposta, Levi decidiu contra tudo o que normalmente fazia dar uns minutos extra. Isso fez com que perdesse parte da pausa a que tinha direito, mas pelo menos aquilo parecia ter ajudado alguns alunos a completarem as respostas. Assim que saiu da sala, olhou para o relógio e notou que estava atrasado para a conversa com Irvin.

Foi uma visão um tanto incomum para os alunos, sobretudo para o grupo de Eren, Mikasa e Armin que estavam juntos a uma máquina a tirar alguns sumos quando viram o professor passar a correr.

- Coitado, acho que lhe tirámos o tempo a que normalmente tem direito. – Comentou Armin, dando uma dentada na sandes que tinha na mão.

- Se ele sabia que ia dar outra aula a seguir, não devia ter dado aqueles minutos extras. – Disse Mikasa com uma certa indiferença.

- Acho que foi bem compreensivo da parte dele, não achas Eren?

Eren só encolheu os ombros à medida que tentava manter afastada aquela sensação estranha de nostalgia cada vez que alguém referia o nome do professor ou mesmo quando estava dentro da sala de aula. Desde daquela troca de palavras inesperada no metro, não podia deixar de pensar e puxar pela memória. Porém, por muito que pensasse no assunto, podia afirmar com certeza absoluta que nunca se tinham visto antes. Não era possível e não fazia sentido.

Entretanto em outro canto da escola, mais precisamente no gabinete do diretor, o professor Levi tinha acabado de se desculpar pelo atraso. Irvin não deu muita importância aos minutos de atraso e quis saber qual o motivo daquela conversa. Assim que Levi expôs as razões que o tinham levado a marcar aquela reunião quase informal entre os dois, Irvin entendeu onde queria chegar, mas…

- Os fundos públicos são limitados, bastante limitados. Compreendo a importância das visitas de estudo e mesmo passeios por lazer, mas há anos que temos as mãos atadas. O Governo acha que devemos aplicar o dinheiro que recebemos em outras áreas.

- E se eu arranjar uma forma de conseguir esse dinheiro?

- Legal? – Irvin riu com a cara que Levi fez perante a pergunta. – Desculpa, não queria soar estranho a dizer uma coisa destas, mas tenho a noção do bairro e da zona degradada da cidade onde estamos. É difícil pensar que mesmo as doações ajudem alguma coisa. Muitos alunos também enfrentam dificuldades diárias. Aliás, parte dos fundos que recebemos não servem apenas para ignorar as visitas de estudo. Sei que é necessário fazer obras, melhorar as instalações, mas… é isso ou tirar as refeições e bolsas de estudo de alunos carenciados. Estou de mãos atadas.

- Se eu arranjar uma forma de conseguir o dinheiro, tenho autorização para pelo menos assegurar aos meus alunos que não vão passar o resto do ano dentro das salas de aula?

- Se encontrares a solução ou o milagre, deixo tudo nas tuas mãos. – Disse Irvin num tom pouco convencido, apesar do olhar determinado de Levi.

- É tudo o que precisava de ouvir. Obrigado. – Deixou a sala com a mente a ferver. A situação da escola e dos alunos ainda era pior do que imaginava. Evidentemente que Levi não pretendia prejudicar os alunos com problemas financeiros, aliás antes de qualquer passeio ou visita de estudo também devia ter isso em mente.

"_Dinheiro. Conseguir dinheiro neste fim do mundo_", caminhava pelos corredores onde até o chão demonstrava algumas rachaduras, "_O Irvin é capaz de ter razão. Pode não existir uma forma legal de conseguir dinheiro ou se calhar estou a ver tudo de uma perspetiva errada. Antes de assumir o quer que seja, preciso esgotar as hipóteses. Preciso envolver os alunos e esperar que várias cabeças a pensar, sejam melhor do que apenas uma_".

Levi entrou na sala de professores que naquele horário costumava estar vazia. Pelo menos, o professor tinha a certeza de que Hanji não estaria por perto e isso já o ajudaria a trabalhar melhor antes de dar a próxima aula. Pôs a pasta acompanhada pelos livros sobre a mesa vazia e sentou-se. Mal o fez, apercebeu-se que havia mais alguém na sala. Viu Petra petrificada à frente de uma pequena televisão, como se quisesse esconder o que estava a ver e isso tornou-se claro, com os tons avermelhados do seu rosto.

- Não é o que estás a pensar! – Disse de imediato.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, desviando um pouco o olhar do ar culpado de Petra e procurou pelo ecrã que ela não conseguia esconder completamente.

- Ver pornografia no computador seria mais discreto.

Se fosse possível, achava que a mulher estava ainda mais vermelha.

- Não! Não é nada disso! A Hanji disse que tinha alguns DVD's que podia mostrar nas aulas aos miúdos… só que este tipo de inglês… Oh meu Deus, que vergonha! – Com o comando na mão e praticamente, carregando em todos os botões do DVD tentava parar o filme.

O professor suspirou num tom cansado e foi até à televisão, onde conseguiu parar, retirar o DVD e desligar tudo. Desconfiava que o único motivo para Petra não ter conseguido fazer aquilo, devia-se ao choque de não esperar que aquele género de filme fosse aparecer. O pânico ofuscou por completo toda a racionalidade.

- Sou uma idiota… desculpa por te ter incomodado com isto.

- Não peças ajuda à Hanji nestas coisas, senão irás conhecer a coleção de pornografia que ela tem há anos. – Regressou à secretária.

- Já devia saber… - Comentou Petra. – Só que ela parecia tão empenhada em ajudar-me que nunca imaginei que me fosse emprestar algo assim. Menos mal que confirmei o que era antes de levar para a sala.

- Confiar na Hanji é um erro. – Frisou Levi, retirando alguns testes que queria começar a corrigir.

- Sei que dizes essas coisas, mas vocês parecem ser bons amigos de longa data.

- É uma amizade peculiar. É o mínimo que posso dizer. – Falou o professor, tentando concentrar-se nas folhas à sua frente.

- Às vezes, sinto alguma inveja de como ela fica à vontade contigo. Não leves a mal, tens uma atmosfera muito pessoal à tua volta que intimida quem se tenta aproximar.

"_Tch de todos os dias, logo hoje Petra? Não quero ter que dizer que não a mais uma tentativa de convidar-me para…_", Levi parou por momentos, "_E porque não? Com tanto trabalho e estresse devia procurar algo para mudar a rotina. Ela é atraente e está claramente a tentar chamar a minha atenção desde que vim para cá. Ela pode ser a resposta para poder relaxar e esquecer-me do trabalho, da escola e sobretudo, daqueles malditos sonhos_".

- Petra saímos à mesma hora, não é? – Perguntou Levi, olhando para a professora que parecia surpresa com aquela questão.

- Sim. – Confirmou com o coração nas mãos.

"_Será? Será que vai ser ele a tomar a iniciativa?_", Perguntava-se com a sua mente quase a gritos.

- Acho que tens razão. Sou pouco acessível, mas mesmo assim gostava de conhecer-te um pouco melhor. Aceitas jantar comigo hoje?

"_Oh Deus, sim! Mil vezes sim! Ok, calma. Não podes parecer tão desesperada_".

- Ah, claro será um prazer. – Tentou que a voz não tremesse muito. – Onde queres ir?

"_Espera! Hoje?! E se… for na casa dele?! Na casa deste Deus Grego e eu com esta lingerie miserável!_".

- Confesso que ainda não conheço muito da cidade, mas vou tentar encontrar um bom restaurante até mais tarde.

- Claro, claro. Se quiseres, também posso indicar-te alguns sítios que conheço.

"_A Petra é quase transparente. Posso ver como está entusiasmada com a ideia. Terei que procurar um bom restaurante pela internet ou então, simplesmente levo-a até casa e preparo qualquer coisa rápida. Afinal, isto não é para nos conhecermos melhor e sim para aliviar a minha tensão destes últimos tempos_".

Com esses pensamentos, decidiu aplicar-se na correção dos testes. Estava um pouco atrasado, mas se fosse comparar a situação dele com a de outros professores, teria que dizer que estava bem adiantado. Não demorava semanas a entregar testes e muito menos chegava despreparado para uma aula. Levi em pouco tempo percebeu que parte do problema naquela escola também era pouco profissionalismo de alguns professores. Aliás, o cúmulo chegou mesmo a acontecer numa aula de português quando apanhou dois alunos a tentar resolver um problema de matemática. Após a irritação inicial, perante o olhar culpado e arrependido dos alunos, explicou como se resolvia o problema. Não só eles, como outros alunos ficaram pasmos e acabaram por admitir que a explicação dele era bem mais clara do que aquela que tiveram na aula com o idiota do professor de matemática que pelos vistos, não se preocupava em saber se os alunos tinham ou não percebido o que ele acabara de ensinar.

- Professor Levi? – Um aluno levantava a mão trémula enquanto observava o resultado do teste. – Pode…ah… pode dizer o que são todos estes tracinhos?

Levi aproximou-se da mesa do aluno e olhou para o teste.

- São vírgulas e pontos finais. Acho que devias passar a conhecê-los. Como esperas que consiga ler um parágrafo de vinte linhas sem um único sinal de pontuação?

- Mas há um ponto no fim…

- Sim, se notares é o único que não sinalizei. – Levi suspirou. – Vou fazer uma pergunta e quero uma resposta honesta de todos ou levantem o braço se for mais fácil. Sei que vos pode parecer uma aula básica, mas gostavam que dedicasse parte da aula aos sinais de pontuação? – O silêncio espalhou-se pela sala. – Oiçam, não me importo de explicar e até passar alguns exercícios para fazerem em casa ou aqui. Isto não é difícil e não há necessidade alguma de perderem pontos por coisas tão simples.

O aluno ao seu lado levantou o braço e logo se seguiram outros.

- Não me lembro da última vez que nos perguntaram o que queríamos fazer na aula. – Comentou Mikasa. – Pensava que ele tinha gosto em gastar a caneta vermelha dele nos nossos testes.

Armin sorriu.

- Eu disse que ele era mais atencioso do que dá a entender.

"_A Mikasa tem razão. Os professores aqui, à exceção talvez da Hanji nem se interessam pelas nossas dúvidas. Olham todos os dias para nós como se fôssemos casos perdidos. E ele… porquê? Um tipo que veio de um colégio de riquinhos pára o plano das aulas para dar uma coisa destas_", Eren olhava para nota do teste à sua frente. Um quinze. Numa escala de zero a vinte tinha que admitir que já há algum tempo que as suas notas variavam sempre entre os doze ou treze e a nota mais alta a desporto que costumava variar entre o dezoito e o vinte no fim de cada ano. Porém, agora havia outra nota até mais alta do que esperava, "_Estava à espera da nota do costume e não disto. Será que melhorei ou este tipo não joga com as cartas todas?_", Eren sorriu de lado "_Não seria capaz de dar-me boas notas só para ter a minha simpatia, pois não? Isso seria a primeira vez que alguém fazia uma tentativa daquelas. Era até arrojado, mas não o suficiente para convencer-me de que podia confiar nele ou até livrá-lo de um susto… sim, a imagem do que me tinha feito no primeiro dia de aulas a que vim, não me saía da cabeça. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para ele perceber que eu podia até adiar, mas nunca esquecia uma vingança_".

- Antes de irmos aos sinais de pontuação ou mesmo a algumas considerações sobre os testes. Gostava de falar convosco sobre outro assunto. – Levi encostou-se à secretária dele, olhando para a turma à sua frente. – Não há qualquer plano de visita de estudo ou viagens por lazer nesta escola.

- Que novidade. – Comentaram alguns.

- É sempre assim. – Murmuraram outros.

- Falei com o diretor Irvin sobre o assunto. Afinal, esta é a primeira vez que estou numa escola onde não há qualquer plano de viagens, visitas a museus ou até passeios de fim do ano, como se costuma fazer. – A atenção dos alunos centrara-se novamente no professor, sobretudo quando ouviram a primeira parte sobre a conversa com o diretor. – Infelizmente, a história dos fundos insuficientes é real e por isso, depender disso é uma ilusão. No entanto, não acredito que essa seja a única solução. Então, queria pedir que me ajudassem a encontrar uma solução ou até várias porque este problema pode ter mais do que uma resposta. Gostava de saber o que fariam se estivessem no meu lugar e precisassem de organizar não só essas viagens, como também melhorar as condições miseráveis deste covil…- Tossiu. – Deste lugar. – Corrigiu-se.

A mão de Armin levantou-se e Levi assentiu, dando-lhe permissão para falar.

- O senhor não acha que seria menos ambicioso e se calhar, mais realista encontrarmos soluções para melhorarmos sobretudo as condições da escola e não tanto… - Viu os olhares mortais dos colegas que pareciam mais interessados nas possíveis visitas de estudo e sobretudo, nas viagens por lazer.

- Não faço as coisas pela metade, Armin. Aliás toda a minha vida coloquei ambições à minha frente e nunca perdi diante de nenhuma. Sempre que me disseram que não era capaz, provei o contrário. – Afirmou o professor com convicção.

Repentinamente, um aplauso seguido de um evidente sorriso irónico de Eren alcançou todos os presentes na sala.

- Que palavras tão bonitas.

- Posso saber a que se deve esta interrupção desnecessária, Jaeger?

- Palavras bonitas vindas de alguém que sempre teve dinheiro no bolso. – Eren levantou-se, encarando o professor que se manteve encostado à secretária e lutando contra a vontade de atirar qualquer coisa contra aquele sorriso trocista. – Alguém que sempre teve tudo porque é rico não sabe nada sobre nós e por isso, não nos vai poder ajudar. São promessas. Palavras que o vento leva.

- Não sabes nada sobre mim para poder afirmar algo assim.

Eren já se tinha afastado do seu lugar e passando à frente do professor, disse:

- Não me leve a mal, mas estou farto de mentiras…

Levi observou o aluno de soslaio até que saiu da sala, fechando a porta com força. Teve que conter-se bastante para não ir atrás dele e ensiná-lo o significado das palavras disciplina e educação. Até àquele momento, pensava que estava a pelo menos conseguir coexistir no mesmo espaço que ele. Porém, a troca de palavras entre eles parecia não ter sido o suficiente para que Eren corrigisse aquele temperamento impulsivo.

"_Devia saber que era péssimo com estas coisas. Foi um erro pensar que aquela troca de palavras tinha mudado alguma coisa da minha relação com ele. Tudo continuava na mesma ou pior, quem sabe_", olhou para a turma silenciosa e decidiu que aquele não era o momento de focar-se apenas num aluno.

- Cada um é livre de ter a sua opinião sobre mim, mas é como eu disse, vocês não sabem nada sobre mim e talvez seja mesmo verdade que não saiba a dimensão das dificuldades que passam todos os dias… então, vamos mudar isso? Como já sei dos vossos problemas em expressarem-se na aula, enviem-me pelo menos por _e-mail_ algumas das vossas sugestões. Gostava que pensassem seriamente no assunto. Não queria ser o único incentivado a mudar as coisas por aqui. – Virou as costas aos alunos, indo até ao quadro. – Vamos então, passar aos sinais de pontuação.

Assim que aula terminou, Armin foi dos primeiros a sair seguido por Mikasa. Queriam encontrar Eren que estava deitado nas velhas bancadas que rodeavam o espaço exterior onde aconteciam as atividades desportivas, caso a meteorologia assim o permitisse.

- Queria deixar-te sozinho, mas o Armin insistiu em falar contigo.

- Eren será que podes parar de provocar o professor Levi? Por momentos, pensei honestamente que ele fosse aplicar uma voadora na tua cara porque para dizer a verdade, merecias! – Armin cruzou os braços, esperando a resposta de Eren que virou o rosto, mantendo-se deitado.

- São mentiras, Armin. – Disse simplesmente. – Pára de o idolatrar tanto. Ele é no máximo um idealista.

- O Eren tem razão. – Concordou Mikasa. – Desde que cheguei à Associação de Estudantes não pude fazer quase nada. O dinheiro, ou melhor, a falta de dinheiro será sempre um problema num sítio destes e não há discurso inspirador que mude isso.

- Mas conseguiste algumas ajudas para os estudantes com problemas financeiros. – Apontou Armin. – Acho que…

- Não penses que tenho algum gosto em dizer-te isto, Armin, mas desta vez estás errado. – O rapaz de olhos verdes encarou o amigo. – Só estou a dizer isto para não criares demasiadas expetativas. Nós já ouvimos bastante mentiras antes.

- As coisas não são sempre assim. – O tom de voz não escondia a tristeza.

- Quantas vezes nos disseram que os nossos pais vinham buscar-nos? Quantas vezes ouvimos que não havia comida para nós e afinal, eles estavam a guardar para eles? Quantas vezes nos queixámos das noites frias e o prometido aquecimento nunca veio? – Olhou para o amigo. – Quantas vezes disseram que não valias nada?

O amigo deixou cair algumas lágrimas e afastou-se, ainda sendo chamado por Mikasa que foi ignorada.

- Eren… foste um pouco longe demais.

- Peço desculpa mais tarde, mas prefiro que chore agora do que quando descobrir mais uma vez, os sonhos não passarem disso mesmo…de sonhos. – Olhou para o céu cinzento enquanto a irmã se sentava ao seu lado. – Mikasa acho que vou quebrar uma promessa.

- Do que estás a falar?

Olhou para a irmã que o observava apreensiva.

- Vou obrigar aquele professor a sair desta escola antes que o Armin acabe demasiado desiludido e magoado com tudo isto.

- Eren… não sei se é uma boa ideia. Também não posso dizer que goste daquele homem, mas…

- Não quero que te metas. Posso fazer isto sozinho. Só estou a contar-te porque pensei que fosse fazer-me sentir menos culpado por estar a quebrar esta promessa.

- Pelo menos assim não terás que te sentir culpado sozinho. – Mikasa encostou-se ao ombro do irmão que em silêncio, manteve-se na mesma posição. Saber que tinha aquela rapariga de longos cabelos negros ao seu lado independentemente do que acontecesse, acalmava-o e normalmente fazia o sentir-se melhor. Porém desde que aqueles sonhos começaram, parecia que até isso não era suficiente. Algo dentro dele gritava quase incessantemente num só sentido. Faltava qualquer coisa. Algo demasiado importante, algo que lhe dava a sensação de sufoco todos os dias. Por vezes, perguntava-se como era possível sentir tanto a falta de alguma coisa que nem ao menos sabia o que era.

- Credo, que mau humor! – Disse Hanji ao ver o olhar que Levi lançou a todos, assim que perguntaram se o motivo da aura das trevas à sua volta teria sido mais algum atrito com o Eren Jaeger. Apenas esse nome já fazia ferver os pensamentos daquele homem que sempre pensou de si mesmo como alguém bem controlado. E até era, caso contrário teria agarrado aquele miúdo pelos cabelos e colocado debaixo dos seus pés. Respirou fundo, tentando afastar esses pensamentos que não trariam nada de bom.

- Estive a ver na internet e acho que encontrei um bom lugar para irmos. – Petra decidiu quebrar aquela atmosfera de tensão, chamando a atenção dos colegas quando perceberam que esse comentário era dirigido a Levi.

- Parece que já te adiantaste, sendo assim resta-me chamar o táxi mais tarde.

- Ok, vais ver que vais gostar do restaurante. – Petra sorriu abertamente.

- Espera! Parem tudo! – Hanji agarrou as mãos de Petra. – Vocês os dois? Juntos? Num jantar romântico? Quando é que as coisas se desenvolveram desta forma? Foi o meu DVD?! Meu Deus, vocês fizeram sexo selvagem aqui naquele período de aulas em que não está aqui mais ninguém?

- Claro que não! – Petra apressou-se a dizer enquanto os outros professores tentavam recompor-se depois de terem cuspido água, café ou deixado cair folhas e livros com aquela falta de senso comum e pudor de Hanji.

- Ah então, o sexo selvagem é só depois do jantar? – Perguntou a mulher, virando-se para Levi. – Depois quero ouvir todos os detalhes sórdidos. Infelizmente tenho que me contentar com as histórias dos outros porque nunca quiseste uma mulher tão atraente como eu.

Levi começou a arrumar as suas coisas.

- Vou trabalhar no meu gabinete. Petra, falamos mais tarde. – Saiu da sala, deixando para trás uma sala demasiado caótica. Enquanto caminhava nos corredores em direção ao gabinete, os seus olhos desviaram-se instintivamente para as janelas. Entre vários alunos lá estava mais uma vez a encontrar o Eren no meio da multidão. Desta vez, apenas acompanhado da irmã e quem observasse a cena sem saber que eram irmãos, poderia até considerar outra coisa. Ela recostava-se nele totalmente à vontade enquanto os dois pareciam apenas apreciar a companhia um do outro sem que fossem precisas palavras.

* * *

_**~Sonho/Lembrança~**_

- Estou exausto. – Levi tinha acabado de empurrar Eren contra uma árvore e este desequilibrou-se, caindo encostado ao tronco da árvore.

- Capitão? – O rapaz corou enquanto Levi encostava as costas ao peito do rapaz que não sabia como devia reagir a uma coisa daquelas.

- Deixa-me descansar só alguns minutos, assim… - Murmurou Levi, acabando por fechar os olhos. O corpo estava dolorido e cansado. A expedição estava a ser demorada, até mais do que era o normal devido sobretudo à presença de Eren que passara a ser um elemento-chave para abrir caminho naquele mundo infestado de Titãs. O rapaz pensou que o capitão já tinha adormecido quando aproximou o seu rosto dos cabelos de Levi e aspirou um pouco daquele perfume. Mal podia imaginar que o capitão estava consciente daquele gesto, mas não disse nada. Acabou por adormecer naquela posição que não deixava Eren mover-se um só centímetro e este também acabou por deixar-se levar pelo sono.

Mais tarde…

- Capitão Levi? – Eren corou ao ver que ao abrir os olhos, cruzou olhares com o capitão que continuava encostado a ele.

- Dormiste bem mais do que eu. Se estavas cansado, também devias ter dito.

- Desculpe senhor…

- Não faz mal. – Suspirou.

- Capitão posso perguntar uma coisa? – Levi, apenas o encarou. - Porque… porque é que quis dormir assim? Não seria mais confortável deitar-se nas tendas do acampamento?

- Tch, devias sentir-te honrado por considerar-te mais confortável do que aquelas tendas. Em vez disso, pões-te com perguntas idiotas.

- Peço desculpa, capitão.

- Tch, acho que… - Ia levantar-se, quando…

- Capitão Levi. – Eren segurou na manga do homem que olhou para trás. – Pode ficar mais tempo se quiser… não me incomoda.

- Não te habitues, Eren. – Levi encostou-se outra vez.

_**~Sonho/Lembrança~**_

* * *

"_Porque estou a lembrar-me destes sonhos estúpidos outra vez?! Não é real. Não é real_", repetiu mentalmente e continuou o percurso até ao gabinete, onde passou grande parte do dia. Evitou até sair para almoçar na companhia dos colegas porque sabia que Hanji iria atormentá-lo com perguntas e comentários desagradáveis e impróprios.

No fim do dia, depois de ter chamado um táxi, estranhou ver Armin sozinho a sair da escola. Normalmente estava sempre com Eren e Mikasa e no entanto, agora saía sozinho da escola de cabeça baixa e a andar rápido. Sentiu alguma curiosidade, mas imaginou que fossem discussões normais entre adolescentes.

"_Tch, preciso de afastar tudo o que me faça pensar naqueles malditos sonhos_", ouviu Petra a chamá-lo enquanto ia ao seu encontro, "_Neste momento, devo apenas focar-me nela senão esta noite pode acabar por ser um desperdício e eu detesto perder tempo_".

- O Hitler tem um encontro com a professora Petra?

Esse comentário de um aluno que passava chamou a atenção de Eren que esperava que Mikasa saísse da sala da Associação de Estudantes. Olhou para a janela ao seu lado e viu Levi abrir a porta de um táxi para a outra professora e entrar de seguida.

- Eren?

- Ah, finalmente saíste. – Comentou o rapaz, olhando mais uma vez para o táxi que agora se afastava.

- O que se passa?

- O idealista e a frustrada sexual vão ter um encontro.

Mikasa riu e para confirmar, perguntou:

- Estás a falar do professor Levi e da Petra?

- Sim, saíram agora de táxi. – Confirmou Eren.

- Hum, pode ser que assim apareça nas aulas um pouco mais contente. – Mikasa corou ligeiramente ao ver Eren pegar numa caixa que ela iria levar para casa com alguns relatórios que precisava acabar ou inspecionar para não deixar passar erros.

- Sempre disse que o problema dela era a falta de sexo. Pode ser que amanhã apareça com mais sentido de humor.

- Pode ser que sim. – Acompanhou os passos do irmão ao seu lado. – Falaste com o Armin?

- Ainda não. Saiu da sala, mal acabou a aula. Acho que só vamos poder conversar em casa. – Suspirou. – Espero não ter ido longe demais. Não quero ir trabalhar a pensar que o deixei naquele estado. Mal olhou para mim.

- Tenho a certeza de que se vão entender, mas sobre o trabalho…

- Mikasa já conversámos demasiadas vezes sobre isto. É um assunto encerrado.

A troca de palavras podia ter acabado por ali e os dois seguiriam silenciosamente até casa. Porém, Eren sentiu a necessidade de fazer a irmã falar com ele sobre assuntos ao acaso. Não queria dar oportunidade à sua mente de divagar. Isso fazia-o recordar da imagem dos professores a saírem juntos num táxi. Não sabia porquê, mas aquela lembrança não saía da sua cabeça. Pior do que isso, não gostava nada da ideia e nem ao menos percebia porquê. Por que razão algo que nada tinha a ver com ele lhe causava aquela sensação incómoda que não conseguia descrever?

Quanto a Levi, acabou por descobrir que Petra tinha uma resistência ao álcool francamente baixa que lhe permitiu cortar grande parte da conversa que não queria ter durante o curto jantar que tiveram. Nem pediram sobremesa porque a professora embriagada, pediu que fosse até à casa dela terminar a noite. Como era exatamente o que procurava, Levi não pensou duas vezes e seguindo as indicações de Petra chegou à casa dela, tendo até que abrir a porta por ela dado que mal conseguia ter coordenação para andar.

- O meu quarto é ali… - Apontou na direção do corredor enquanto se descalçava.

- Por mim, até te possuía mesmo aqui na entrada… - Sussurrou Levi perto da orelha da professora que suspirou com aquele tom e ao sentir as mãos daquele homem percorrer o seu corpo. – Mas já que me indicaste o caminho, levo-te até lá. – Pegou nela ao colo e dirigiu-se ao quarto à medida que Petra deixava beijos perto da boca dele e também no pescoço. Atirou-a para cima da cama.

- Levi… então não é só aparência, pois não? Não tens ar de que faz nada disto com cuidado… - Comentou ao ver o homem parado à frente da cama, começando a tirar a camisa e a desapertar as calças.

Levi sorriu de lado.

- Tenho a certeza que tão cedo não te esqueces desta noite… espero que sejas bem resistente, Petra.

"_Porquê? Nem bebi muito e a comida parecia-me decente_", puxou o autoclismo pela segunda vez e foi até lavatório, onde levou alguma água até à boca para bochechar. "_Pelo menos, ela parece ter o sono pesado e o meu estômago parece que está vazio_".

Saiu da casa de banho e procurou pela camisa. Assim que acabou de se vestir e recolher as suas coisas, resolveu pelo menos deixar um recado para trás. Não queria criar qualquer tipo de ressentimento, embora acreditasse que Petra era madura o suficiente para não confundir sexo casual com algo diferente. No curto recado, disse apenas que voltou para casa porque precisava de mudar de roupa e pegar em algum material para as aulas do dia seguinte.

De seguida, chamou um táxi. Àquela hora não havia mesmo a opção de transportes públicos, pois aquilo parava de madrugada o que não deixava de ser fascinante já que Levi perguntava-se o que acontecia às pessoas que saíssem tarde do trabalho. Andar a pé naqueles bairros mal iluminados e sujos não parecia de todo uma boa ideia.

- Tenho a impressão de que cobrou muito mais do que devia. – Comentou o professor ao sair do táxi e nem tentou ao menos ouvir os comentários do taxista que provavelmente tentava provar uma falsa inocência. Subiu os degraus e entrou no prédio, ainda com a sensação terrível que parecia que ia bem além das náuseas.

Não compreendia a razão por detrás daquilo. O sexo tinha sido bom do seu ponto de vista. Para Petra a opinião devia estar acima do "bom" porque não se controlou em nada, mesmo sabendo que vivia numa zona residencial. Os vizinhos, sobretudo os que viviam imediatamente ao lado devem ter ouvido tudo e mais alguma coisa e se antes não sabiam, agora tinham a certeza que viviam alguém que perdia o controlo durante o sexo. Levi queria usar esse tipo de pensamento para alimentar mais o seu ego, embora nunca tenha tido qualquer tipo de dúvida quanto às suas aptidões naquela atividade. Só que em vez de estar a congratular-se por mais uma boa noite de sexo, estava a martirizar-se com algum outro sentimento que se metia no meio.

Algo que lhe dava náuseas, algo que lhe dizia que tudo estava errado. Mas o quê exatamente? Passou água no rosto à frente do espelho da casa de banho e novamente, uma imagem irreal passou na sua cabeça. Estava sentado ao lado de Eren naquele tempo surreal e ambos conversavam sobre alguma coisa.

"_Porque estou a pensar nisto agora? Devia estar satisfeito por tudo ter corrido exatamente como queria_", encostou a testa ao espelho à sua frente.

- O que se passa comigo?

* * *

**-X-**

_Adianto que o próximo capítulo, terá partes com as perspetivas do Eren e do Levi._

_Sei que este último capítulo foi um recuo na relação deles, mas digamos que vou começar a tentar aproveitar-me desta relação tempestuosa para os aproximar. _

_Até ao próximo capítulo! :D_


	6. Competição

******Disclaimer**: Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime _Shingeki no Kyojin_, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Competição**

- Mais uma vez, Eren… não faço ideia de como tens positiva nos testes. – Petra entregou o teste e virou as costas com a intenção de regressar para a frente da turma, quando sentiu a sua saia azul e longa ser puxada para baixo.

- A noite deve ter sido mesmo boa, professora. Toda marcada e com um sorriso desde que entrou na sala. Um sorriso tão enjoativo que tive que tomar a iniciativa de apagá-lo. – Disse Eren divertido com a expressão de fúria e vergonha pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer. Era possível ver as marcas na sua pele branca por muito que tenha puxado a saia quase de imediato para cima.

- Fora! Fora daqui, Eren Jaeger!

"_Não acredito que ele fez isto. Por muito compreensivo que o diretor Irvin queira ser, com certeza vai apanhar alguma suspensão por causa disto_", Armin suspirou pesadamente juntamente com Mikasa que também tinha achado completamente desnecessário ir tão longe com aquelas brincadeiras. O único pouco ou nada preocupado com isso era o rapaz de olhos verdes que ria sem sequer mostrar um pingo de arrependimento. Saiu da sala e começou a preparar-se para passar pela sala de professores e procurar pela Hanji. Ela já o tinha safado de outras suspensões. Ele não se importava de passar algumas tardes de castigo com aquela mulher doida, desde que isso não o fizesse perder as aulas. Só faltava mais aquele ano e ele queria terminar os estudos.

Assim que se viu na frente da sala, ia bater na porta quando ouviu uma voz que o fez hesitar.

- Hanji estou a tentar trabalhar. – Era o professor Levi.

- Conta-me como foi a tua noite em detalhes sórdidos e eu deixo-te em paz o resto da semana, o que dizes?

- Vai entreter-te com a tua pornografia.

- Oh, ainda te lembras da minha coleção?

- Como poderia esquecer? Lembra-te que tive o desprazer de passar pela tua casa mais vezes do que gostaria por causa dos trabalhos que tivemos que fazer juntos.

- Ah, que saudades desses tempos de escola em que te podia obrigar a passar mais tempo comigo.

- Definitivamente é impossível trabalhar contigo por perto.

- Levi! Não vás embora! Vá, eu até preparei o teu café. Sei que deves estar a precisar de acordar. Pelo estado da Petra, foste bem intenso.

Repentinamente para surpresa de Levi e de Eren, o primeiro abriu a porta para sair da sala dos professores e deu de caras com o aluno que surpreso recuou alguns passos. Não queria ter sido apanhado a ouvir a conversa, mas nem sequer ouviu os passos próximos à porta e por isso, não teve tempo de se afastar ou tentar disfarçar.

- Perdeste alguma coisa por aqui, Jaeger?

- Ah… - "_O que é isto? Porque é que estou a pensar nele como alguém intimidante?_", abanou a cabeça, tentando ignorar o olhar de poucos amigos e respondeu. – Estou à procura da…

- Eren! – Hanji apareceu imediatamente atrás de Levi, empurrando-o para o lado. – O que foi? Precisas de alguma coisa? Fizeste asneira outra vez?

Antes de responder, viu o professor de história e português afastar-se na direção dos gabinetes com passos bem apressados. Eren sentia-se aliviado por não ter que continuar a encarar aquele homem, pelo menos não antes de acalmar aquele estranho sentimento que o fez sentir vontade de encolher-se perante a postura demasiado rígida a que se juntava a aura das trevas.

- Pode ajudar-me a evitar a suspensão? A Petra estava um pouco sensível hoje.

- Hum, entra e conta-me o que se passou. – Disse Hanji que como sempre, não mostrava qualquer problema em deixar um estudante entrar naquele local reservado aos professores.

Entretanto já no seu gabinete, Levi tentava esquecer aqueles olhos que vira ainda há pouco tempo atrás e que o tinham perseguido toda a noite. Ligou o computador e viu que tinha vários _e-mails_ dos alunos. Não eram dúvidas e sim a resposta ao desafio que lhes colocou. Chegara a pensar que devido a interrupção do aluno problemático, alguns acabassem por se sentir inibidos ou identificados com as palavras dele e por isso, fossem retrair-se e deixar o projeto de mudança cair por terra.

Contudo, tudo evidenciava o contrário. Havia boas sugestões baseadas em atividades feitas pela Associação de Estudantes em anos anteriores. Eram coisas simples e pequenas, mas que o professor tinha a certeza de que conseguiria usar aquilo como base para algo maior.

- Se bem me lembro… - Procurou o nome dos membros da Associação de Estudantes e não esperava o nome de Mikasa e a ausência de Armin. Não que a rapariga fosse má aluna, mas esperava que alguém como o rapaz loiro estivesse envolvido em algo assim. Aliás, as melhores ideias até provinham dele e a Presidente da Associação de Estudantes não dissera uma só palavra porque nenhum dos _e-mails_ tinha o nome dela. Portanto, Levi podia concluir que ela não acreditava numa só palavra dita por ele como provavelmente estaria a alinhar ao lado do irmão.

- Preciso organizar estas ideias e decidir quais devem ter prioridade… quem sabe até pedir a opinião dos alunos em geral sobre isto. – Começou por escrevinhar algumas coisas numa folha ao seu lado. – Antes de mais, preciso fazer contas e vasculhar as salas empoeiradas e abandonadas desta escola.

Pelo que pudera ler através das sugestões dos alunos, havia algumas salas com materiais que poderiam aproveitar para algumas atividades. Porém, devido às dificuldades económicas essas salas que antes serviam para os vários clubes da escola, agora estavam abandonados à sua sorte. Levi mal queria imaginar em que estado tudo estaria, mas faria de tudo para que não restasse um grão de pó.

* * *

***Eren***

Podia até pegar fogo à escola e aquela mulher continuaria a defender-me. Continuava a não abrir-me muito com ela até porque há bastante tempo que não conseguia confiar em que quer que fosse, além do Armin e da Mikasa. Por vezes, até deles escondia algumas coisas por pensar que podiam não entender-me. Não lhes mentia sobre nada que fosse grave. Apenas o suficiente para manter alguns segredos para mim.

- Hanji desta vez o Eren passou um pouco dos limites. – Disse o diretor enquanto eu continuava distraído a olhar para o lado oposto da conversa. – Suspender não ajuda em nada, mas pelo menos algum trabalho comunitário.

- Vai tentar pôr-me a varrer os corredores outra vez? – Perguntei, cruzando os braços enquanto lhe dirigia um olhar que demonstrava bem como isso iria acabar.

O diretor suspirou com um ar cansado.

- Eren hei-de pensar em alguma coisa para fazeres. Tens que ser castigado porque não posso deixar a humilhação de um professor se torne algo banal. Quantas vezes teremos que conversar sobre o respeito que devias ter pelos professores em geral? Acho que a Hanji é a única que consegue estar ao teu lado e acho que te aproveitas disso para tê-la ao teu lado, como advogada de defesa.

- Humpf, não sou assim tão interesseiro. Até posso gostar dela. – Isso valeu-me um abraço quase esmagador.

- É tão querido! – Disse enquanto deixava um beijo no meu rosto.- Por favor, Irvin vamos ter calma com ele.

Claro que a aturava em grande parte por interesse… que outra razão existia para aguentar aqueles abraços despropositados e as histórias estranhas que me contava? Só que sim, também teria que admitir que a forma como lidava com os alunos e como resolvera tratar-me era outro motivo para que merecesse algum respeito da minha parte. Tudo o que fazia era por gosto. Era bastante dedicada e conseguia ler as entrelinhas, sobretudo quando estas diziam que às vezes, não queríamos falar e precisávamos de estar sozinhos. Gostava disso nela.

- Obrigado Hanji. – Agradeci, assim que saímos da sala do diretor Irvin.

- Não te safei completamente do castigo.

- Pelo menos já sei que no máximo vai obrigar-me a fazer limpezas ou a ajudar a arrumar alguma coisa. Isso não é tão mau como a suspensão. – Encolhi os ombros e a mão dela deslizou sobre os meus cabelos enquanto sorria.

- Se te pude ajudar, fico feliz. Até depois, Eren!

- Até depois, Hanji. – Acenei enquanto a via atirar-me um beijo e quase foi contra um dos alunos. Desculpou-se e logo desapareceu ao fundo do corredor. Outra coisa também era certa, ela divertia-me. Sempre dizia ou fazia as coisas mais improváveis. Um dia explicou-me que se comportava daquela forma espontânea, não só por ser um traço característico da sua personalidade, mas também porque gostava de ver pessoas como eu a sorrir. Quando lhe perguntei o que isso significava exatamente, ela mesmo sem saber quase nada sobre o meu passado, disse: "_Porque quando te vi pela primeira vez, os teus olhos traziam demasiada tristeza e mágoa e eu quis ver como seria ver algo diferente neles. Hoje por exemplo quando te riste com a minha história, tive a impressão de que já não te rias há muito tempo e isso deixou-me feliz_". Claro que a isso ela acrescentou "_Além disso, tens uns olhos selvagens e um sorriso lindíssimo, aliás todo o pacote é interessantíssimo. Devias aproveitar e abusar dos teus atributos_". Ao lembrar-me disso, dei por mim a rir sozinho e a pensar que todas aquelas eram boas razões para gostar da companhia daquela professora.

Desci as escadas para as salas que antigamente eram ocupadas pelos clubes e ouvi vozes. Assim que acabei de descer os últimos degraus, fiquei surpreso ao ver aquele maldito professor. O que estava ele ali a fazer? Aliás, nem os alunos costumavam andar naquele piso. Por que razão naquele dia em que fazia questão de passar algum tempo ali sozinho, todos pareciam ter decidido reunir-se ali?

* * *

***Levi***

- Desci ao inferno. – Concluí ao abrir mais uma porta de uma sala empoeirada.

O que andavam os funcionários da limpeza a fazer naquela escola?! Será que por não utilizarem as salas, não podiam ao menos mantê-las limpas? Teias de aranha, bolas de cotão imensas, nuvens de pó pelo ar espalhavam-se cada vez que tentava mover alguma coisa. Retirei o lenço que usei para cobrir o meu nariz e boca assim que saí de mais uma sala e ouvi vozes. Estranhei até porque pelo que tinha percebido, aquele piso já não era frequentado.

- Queres ajuda, loirinha?

- Um beijinho e damos-te uma mãozinha com a máquina.

- Ah… eu não… - Era uma voz feminina prestes a quebrar-se pelas lágrimas que surgiam nos seus olhos à medida que recuava alguns passos com receio dos colegas à sua frente.

- Vou contar até três e vocês vão desaparecer daq ui, antes que vos obrigue a limpar todas salas desta escola com a língua.

Os três pirralhos estremeceram com o meu tom de voz e bastou colocarem os olhos em mim para perceber que não era apenas o tom, mas também o meu olhar que denunciava o quão sério estava a ser com aquelas palavras.

Num abrir e piscar de olhos, ouvi-os murmurar o que devia ser um pedido desculpa e saírem a correr.

- Quanta infantilidade… - Murmurei.

- Obrigada, professor. – Disse a rapariga de cabelos loiros presos numa trança enquanto retornava a sua atenção para a máquina ao seu lado. Carregou no botão para recuperar a moeda que devia ter colocado. Repetiu o mesmo gesto várias vezes e podia ver a frustração e o assomo de lágrimas.

- Não devias usar a máquina deste lugar que parece ser esquecido por todos, sobretudo pelos funcionários da limpeza. – Comecei por dizer. – Duvido que essa máquina sequer funcione em condições.

- O senhor tem razão… - Murmurou desanimada e limpou uma lágrima. Ao passar por mim, corou bastante quando o seu estômago fez um ruído que denunciava que estava com fome. Paralisou por momentos e ia recomeçar a andar quando lhe perguntei:

- Por que não passas na Associação de Estudantes e explicas a situação para te devolverem o dinheiro que perdeste aqui?

- Não posso… quer dizer, eu já lá estive hoje.

- Se não me engano, eles oferecem senhas para refeições, porque não…

- Já lá fui hoje, não posso voltar. – Disse cabisbaixa.

- Não comeste o que te deram, pois não? Não gostaste da comida que te deram ou estás a guardar para ter o que comer em casa?

Os olhos perplexos e repletos de lágrimas foram a resposta que precisava. A resposta era evidente e podia ver como tentava esconder a vergonha. _Merda_… porque eu? Não era bom nestas coisas. Para o bem de todos, o meu contacto com os alunos devia ser bem limitado. Sabia o que fazer dentro de uma sala de aula, mas fora era outra conversa. Os problemas pessoais de cada um era uma área perigosa e como não gostava que ninguém se metesse na minha vida, também era da opinião que não devia interferir na dos outros. Ainda que na minha formação tenha aprendido como era importante manter algum elo de ligação com os alunos. Coisa do qual era fácil fugir em colégios privados em que os problemas eram bem menores e resolviam-se com pessoas especializadas, como os psicólogos.

Contudo, aquela escola mal tinha dinheiro para pagar os professores, duvidava que houvesse algum tipo de apoio extra para os alunos. Portanto, contra o que costumava fazer, decidi tentar resolver a situação.

- Posso saber qual é teu nome?

- Christa Renz.

- Levi. – Disse simplesmente. – Em que ano estás?

- 12º. – Respondeu timidamente.

- Vives com quem?

- A minha mãe… ah, o meu pai morreu há anos atrás. – Disse, alternando o olhar entre o meu rosto e os seus pés. – Não quero que pense que é uma má mãe. Ela faz o que pode, mas não aguento ver que não come quase nada em casa, só para que eu possa ter o que comer. – Deixou várias lágrimas caírem. – Desculpe… estar a dizer isto tudo, mas só não quero que pense que a minha mãe é alguma irresponsável.

- Ela trabalha? Se sim, em quê?

- Ah, sim. Ela trabalha em limpezas. – Ofereci-lhe o lenço que levava comigo. – Obrigada, professor. A minha mãe trabalhou durante quase dez anos para uma senhora que era muito boa para nós, só que há uns meses atrás a senhora faleceu e a minha mãe agora não tem mais um trabalho fixo. Limpa várias casas, mas parece que nunca é o suficiente. Estive até a pensar se não devia deixar a escola e…

- Vem comigo, Christa.

- Onde vamos, senhor? – Perguntei, limpando mais algumas lágrimas.

- Ao meu gabinete. Precisas comer qualquer coisa.

* * *

Eren permaneceu escondido perto de uma das salas e viu o professor Levi passar acompanhado por Christa que sorria acanhada ao ouvir mais uma pergunta do homem ao seu lado.

"_O que estava ele a fazer aqui? E porque vai levá-la até ao gabinete? Espero que não seja mais uma a quem vai encher de esperanças de dias melhores…_". A conversa da noite anterior com o melhor amigo fez com que recordasse bem o peso que as palavras de esperança podiam ter…

* * *

**Flashback**

Eren passou a mão sobre o seu ombro esquerdo e acendeu a luz, fechando a porta atrás dele. No sofá da sala, Armin esfregava os olhos e acordava com um ar carregado de sono.

- Armin? Estavas outra vez à minha espera? – Os olhos verdes encararam o amigo com uma expressão de desaprovação.

- Chegaste tarde… - Foi o primeiro comentário do rapaz de cabelos loiros.

- Não estavas chateado comigo? – Eren riu um pouco. – Se estavas ofendido comigo, não devias resolver fazer as pazes tão cedo. Deixas-me mal habituado. Devias castigar-me e deixar de falar comigo durante dias.

- Impossível, não consigo sequer dormir decentemente sabendo que estamos de costas voltadas.

Os dois amigos riram.

- E a Mikasa? Pensei que estivessem os dois a dormitar no sofá.

- Ela esteve acordada até há pouco com trabalhos da Associação de Estudantes, mas depois convenci-a ir dormir. Disse-lhe que esperava por ti. – Eren sentou-se ao lado de Armin no sofá, deixando o corpo relaxar por completo.

- Estou exausto… - Olhou para os olhos azuis e preocupados ao seu lado. – Armin desculpa-me pelo que te disse hoje. Não quis fazer-te recordar coisas más, mas não quero ver-te sofrer...

- Estás desculpado, mas mesmo assim quero arriscar.

- Como assim?

- Se me desiludir não tens que te sentir culpado. Estou a pedir-te, Eren que me deixes sofrer se for preciso, deixa-me acreditar primeiro… quero acreditar que vale a pena.

Eren olhou para o teto e após longo silêncio, respondeu:

- Se aquele homem mostrar ser só mais uma desilusão, lamento Armin…mas vou fazer com que pague por isso.

- Mas antes, deixas o professor Levi em paz? Deixa ver o que ele pode fazer. Se forem só palavras, depois tens o meu apoio para incendiar a escola se for preciso.

Eren riu-se com a ideia extrema a que o amigo chegara.

- Ok, atenção! Olha que se tudo for mentira, vais ser cúmplice de um incendiário.

- Vamos para a cadeia deprimimo-nos juntos.

Os dois riram.

- Vamos dormir, Armin. Não sei se é do sono, mas esta conversa já está com contornos muito estranhos.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

- Hum, isto está delicioso. – Elogiou Christa. – Só me lembro de ter comido algo assim tão bom quando tentámos reavivar o clube de cozinha que havia na escola e o Armin fez um bolo delicioso para todos os membros.

- Armin Arlert? – Perguntou Levi, sentando à frente da secretária do gabinete enquanto à frente dele do outro lado da mesa Christa comia a refeição que ele tinha preparado em casa. O professor não conseguia imaginar a comida da escola como sendo própria para consumo, pois era preparada num local onde a limpeza fugia aos padrões considerados ideais. Pelo menos do seu ponto de vista.

- Sim, foi no décimo ano quando entrei nesta escola. Na altura, o Armin ainda estava na Associação de Estudantes, mas já nesse tempo o dinheiro na escola era pouco para as atividades em geral. Nós tentámos organizar um pequeno festival na escola, mas acabou por ser apenas umas barraquinhas no Parque da Cidade onde vendemos bolos e trabalhos feitos à mão. – Christa sorriu. – Pelo menos, nesse ano com essas pequenas coisas assegurámos a alimentação de todos e também algumas bolsas para outros estudantes.

- Por que razão desistiram de tudo?

- Essas e outras atividades foram suspensas porque ocupámos espaço no Parque da Cidade sem autorização da Câmara Municipal. Isso envolveu a escola em problemas legais e esse foi a razão para o Armin deixar a Associação. Os clubes fecharam em definitivo e toda a gente conformou-se com a ideia de termos aquele piso entregue ao pó e ao esquecimento.

- É bom saber que o Irvin esqueceu-se de referir as questões dos problemas legais da escola. Vou supor que isso está resolvido. – Disse Levi num tom entediado. – Diz-me Christa achas que se essas atividades e outros clubes regressassem às funções…?

- Ah, então foi o professor Levi. – Christa sorriu. – Desculpa interrompê-lo, mas foi o senhor que disse numa das aulas que pretendia mudar o estado em que a escola está, não é? A maioria dos meus colegas não fala de outra coisa. Se bem que estão mais interessados nas viagens. – Bebeu mais um pouco do sumo que acompanhava a comida e continuou. – Se os clubes voltassem a funcionar, poderíamos tentar…sobretudo se convencêssemos a Mikasa a atuar outra vez.

- Mikasa? - Repetiu Levi sem perceber.

- Hum, na altura a nossa esperança de ter mais dinheiro para a escola era o clube de teatro e as atuações da Mikasa. Ela tem uma voz tão bonita. Íamos cobrar bilhetes pela peça e pelo concerto. Preços simbólicos, mas que nos ajudariam muito mas embora todos tenham ensaiado muito… tudo caiu por terra quando nos disseram que estávamos a usar indevidamente o espaço do Parque da Cidade.

"_Uma coisa é certa: falar com ela não foi assim tão má ideia. Fiquei a saber mais coisas sobre esta escola do que falando com o Irvin. Já devia saber… se quero saber coisas sobre este sítio, tenho que perguntar àqueles que passam dificuldades todos os dias_".

- Christa podes pôr o número de contacto da tua mãe nesta folha? – Perguntou Levi, entregando uma pequena folha em branco à aluna que olhou curiosa, mas fez o que lhe era pedido.

A campainha tocou pela escola, indicando o fim de mais uma aula e o início do intervalo.

- Ainda preciso passar na biblioteca, mas agradeço-lhe por me ter escutado e pela refeição. Muito obrigada, professor Levi. – Sorriu e ao ver o professor assentir sem dizer uma palavra, saiu.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás da jovem de cabelos loiros, ela levou a mão ao peito, sentindo o coração ainda a bater mil à hora.

"_Já me tinham falado deste professor, mas nunca coisas boas… quer dizer, só recentemente é que começaram a falar coisas mais agradáveis, mas nunca tinha ouvido que era tão charmoso e elegante…_", Christa corou e repentinamente lembrou-se que tinha correr rapidamente até à biblioteca.

"_Parece que o Levi anda mesmo a ganhar popularidade entre os alunos. Não me lembro de antes ver alguém a sair do gabinete dele_", pensava o diretor Irvin enquanto via Christa desaparecer no corredor e aproximou-se da porta do gabinete. Bateu e logo ouviu uma resposta no tom sério do costume.

- Irvin já que vieste até aqui, tenho que dizer-te isto. Esta escola tem sérios problemas de limpeza.

- Ah sim? - Perguntou Irvin, lembrando-se por momentos da primeira reunião com o Levi que começou com ele a entrar no gabinete e borrifar a mesa com algum produto e limpar a mesa, antes de se sentar. Tinha sido um momento no mínimo peculiar - Então, acho que arranjei a pessoa ideal para te ajudar a resolver esse problema.

- Acho que preciso de um batalhão e não apenas de uma pessoa.

- Tenho a certeza que esta pessoa em concreto vai ajudar-te muito até porque não vai ter escolha.

"_Detesto admitir isto e quem sabe até esteja a abrir as portas para uma guerra, mas o Eren Jaeger precisa de alguém que consiga ensiná-lo a respeitar os professores_".

O professor ouviu com atenção quando o diretor expôs como pretendia resolver o problema de limpeza e a indisciplina do Eren Jaeger. Quanto mais ouvia a sugestão de Irvin, mais o Levi acreditava que não havia forma daquilo começar bem.

Não obstante, era um desafio e como tal não ia recuar. Ainda assim, teria que admitir que apenas uma pessoa não seria uma solução viável para limpar tudo. Precisava de outros ajudantes e teria que ser algo voluntário. Mas quem naquela escola estaria disponível para uma coisa dessas apenas por caridade e espírito de entreajuda? Foi deixado no gabinete sozinho com essas ideias e com o _e-mail_ que Armin lhe tinha enviado e que falava num festival. O mesmo que nunca chegou a acontecer devido aos problemas de legalidade, mas se fosse algum tipo de evento realizado no espaço escolar não haveria problema. Claro que a escola teria que estar mais apresentável.

- Caridade? – Repetiu a palavra.

A sua mente teimava em prender a essa palavra que não fazia muito sentido num sítio tão pobre como aquele, quando comparado com os colégios privados na zona rica e privilegiada da cidade onde tinha crescido. Colégios que até competiam entre si. A sua mente deteve-se nessa ideia. Competir podia ser uma alternativa. Sabia bem como era o espírito de rivalidade e o gosto por mostrar que eram superiores. Os colégios privados sempre mostraram princípios nobres, mas por dentro havia sobretudo uma ganância e egos demasiado grandes.

Com um sorriso confiante, levantou-se da sua cadeira e foi até ao escritório do diretor Irvin que mostrou-se surpreso por ver novamente o professor com quem tinha falado há pouco tempo atrás. Ficou ainda mais estupefacto com o rumo da conversa que se seguiu.

- Mas nós não temos esse dinheiro, Levi.

- Eu sei disso.

- Não podemos desafiá-los para uma competição com a promessa de lhes atribuir este valor absurdo. Se eles ganharem, mais do que falência, vamos ficar endividados durante décadas.

- É assim tanto? Qual é o orçamento que se recebe por aqui afinal? – Perguntou Levi num tom incrédulo. – Esquece, não importa. Tal como também não interessa como vamos pagar porque não vamos perder.

- Isso já é excesso de confiança, Levi.

- Posso assegurar-te que encontro as pessoas certas para cada uma das competições e ocupo-me pessoalmente de os treinar. Não haverá problema.

- Continua a ser arriscado. Se perdermos…

- Por favor, deixa-me arriscar. – Pediu Levi e era algo incomum ver aquele homem tão sério e normalmente de expressão indiferente a tudo e todos, fazer um pedido daqueles. Irvin queria dizer mais uma vez que não, pois o risco era demasiado elevado. Porém, se resultasse poderia marcar a viragem de todos aqueles anos em que viveram de migalhas do estado. Se aquilo realmente funcionassem e a escola tivesse à sua disposição aquela quantia, finalmente poderiam fazer obras, melhorar os materiais e salas disponíveis, ajudar mais alunos, reavivar os clubes, organizar as prometidas viagens que já não passavam de ilusões. O diretor sentir-se-ia finalmente a gerir uma escola na sua plenitude. Era muito a ganhar e também a perder.

Estaria mesmo disposto a arriscar? Se as coisas não corressem como o planeado, não seria apenas a sua carreira que chegaria ao fim… todos os professores perderiam o emprego e os alunos perderiam a única escola que ainda se mantinha aberta naquela parte esquecida da cidade. A grande maioria dos alunos nem podia sequer imaginar em ir para um colégio, pois as condições económicas seriam sempre um entrave. Portanto, restaria outra escola pública ainda mais afastada e que traria elevados custos de transporte que prejudicaria a vida de muitas famílias. Todas essas consequências teriam que ser pensados de antemão. Prejudicaria a vida de muita gente se perdessem o pouco que tinham.

Contudo, o homem de cabelos negros curtos e expressão firme parecia convicto de que conseguiria mudar aquilo que há anos o diretor pensava não era possível alterar. Lembrava-se da mesma vontade de trazer a mudança quando entrou naquela escola. Só que as dificuldades e a falta de apoio de quem pensasse como ele, fizeram com que empurrassem as ambições para o fundo da sua consciência. Mas tinha que admitir que ver aquele professor jovem à sua frente parecia reavivar alguma chama esquecida.

A postura manteve-se inalterável, embora pudesse ver traços de expectativa. Era como estar a reviver algum momento distante. Como se aquela situação tivesse alguma similaridade com algo que tivesse acontecido há muito tempo atrás. Irvin não entendia muito bem essa familiaridade, mas isso fez com que sentisse uma certa confiança nas palavras quando disse:

- Vamos trazer o troféu e sobretudo, o dinheiro para esta escola.

- Podes contar comigo. – Afirmou Levi, endireitando bastante a sua postura e aquilo atravessou o seu corpo com uma estranha nostalgia. Como se já estivesse estado anteriormente naquela situação. Permitiu-se relaxar em poucos segundos, sem entender muito bem porque a postura rígida e quase de continência que usou durante anos no exército, parecia fazer todo o sentido naquela situação.

Em seguida sob algumas indicações do professor, Irvin fez a primeira chamada. Contactaram o Colégio Rose, onde após a surpresa inicial, o som da palavra "competição" soava demasiado atrativa para uma instituição que à semelhança da Sina colecionava troféus. Aliás, ambos os colégios em que Levi tinha trabalhado tinham uma sala apenas dedicada a troféus e outros prémios que tinham recebido. Portanto, chegar a uma escola que apenas tinha quatro num móvel velho num dos corredores era no mínimo desconcertante. Mesmo assim, Maria como qualquer outra escola, também tinha nela alunos capazes. Contudo, estes mais do que nunca precisavam de algum incentivo, uma ajuda que os levasse para um lugar que lhes pertencia.

O colégio Rose viu com bons olhos a proposta, embora tenha insistido que tudo se desenrolasse no seu terreno. Alegaram que as instalações seriam mais adequadas, deixando entrelinhas a ideia de que não queriam deslocar-se até à parte pobre da cidade. Levi já tinha previsto isso e honestamente, concordava que seria melhor competirem em terreno inimigo que de momento, oferecia condições que outras escolas apenas poderiam invejar.

- Três modalidades: atletismo, andebol… hum, corrida de obstáculos? – Irvin trocou um olhar com Levi que assentiu, dizendo que concordasse com aquela alteração. O professor também já esperava algo assim.

Numa conversa que durou quase quarenta minutos, a maioria ficou acertado embora na opinião de Irvin, o prazo oferecido fosse demasiado curto.

- Devíamos ter pedido pelo menos um mês. – Disse, após desligar a chamada.

- Já estamos no início de Novembro, se ainda quero cumprir a promessa de lhes proporcionar a primeira viagem na época natalícia, temos que ter prazos mais apertados. Além disso, as obras podem decorrer durante as férias de Natal.

- Realmente estás bastante otimista quanto a isto tudo.

- Nunca entro em competição para perder, Irvin. Podes confiar em mim.

Os dois homens conversaram um pouco mais sobre os planos que tinham para as próximas duas semanas. Era um prazo bastante apertado, mas o diretor não encontrava razões para duvidar da determinação do professor que lhe assegurava com todas as letras que faria tudo acontecer.

O rumor espalhou-se rapidamente assim que na sua aula de português, Levi começou a aula por esse anúncio. Explicou o essencial sobre a competição que iria ocorrer entre a escola Maria e o colégio Rose. De incredulidade, alguns começaram a animar-se com a ideia e até a oferecer nomes de pessoas que deviam participar na competição. Para a prova de atletismo seriam duas pessoas. Essas mesmas também poderiam entrar na equipa andebol e por último, a corrida de obstáculos mais nomes surgiram. Alguns desses eram demasiado familiares e repetitivos. Mikasa Ackerman e Eren Jaeger. Este último ainda não tinha entendido bem o porquê de tanto ruído pelos corredores da escola até que deu de caras com Irvin que pediu que o acompanhasse. O assunto? Nada relacionado com a competição e sim com o seu castigo.

- Só pode estar a brincar… - Começou Eren. – Escolha outro! Até estou disposto a aturar a Petra a castigar-me!

- O Levi é a pessoa mais adequada no momento e Eren… é isto ou a suspensão. – Retrucou Irvin num tom ameaçador e viu o olhar desafiador de Eren mudar para alguma irritação e frustração. Não havia forma de evitar aquilo e ele sabia-o muito bem.

- Ok… - Murmurou entre os dentes.

- Muito bem. Acho que o professor Levi está no gabinete. Devias ir lá perguntar-lhe a que horas vais começar o teu castigo? Informares-te um pouco não te faria mal, mas por favor, lembra-te que estás a falar com um…

- Professor, sim eu sei. – Disse Eren, começando a ir na direção do maldito gabinete.

"_De todas as pessoas que existem nesta escola tenho logo que ser castigado por aquele tipo… será que ainda vou a tempo de pedir a suspensão? Não quero andar em limpezas debaixo das ordens daquele anão irritante…_", abriu a porta sem sequer bater, encontrado o professor reclinado sobre a cadeira com algumas folhas na mão. A sua cabeça virou-se de imediato com um ar de desagrado.

- Não sabes bater à porta, Jaeger?

- Sei, mas não quis perder tempo. – Respondeu secamente. – Amanhã, a que horas começa o suplício?

- Se não tivesse planos, com certeza começaria neste exato momento. – Respondeu Levi num tom ríspido. – Vamos ter que conciliar o teu castigo com os treinos.

- Treinos? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha com um ar confuso.

- O teu nome é bastante popular nesta escola quando se fala em competições por isso, a partir de amanhã mais do que limpezas, irei avaliar e corrigir falhas na tua performance.

- Acho que não estou a acompanhá-lo… - Disse num tom com alguns traços de ironia que desapareceram por alguns momentos, à medida que Levi lhe explicava a razão para tantos burburinhos espalhados pela escola. A surpresa e incredulidade mancharam a sua expressão enquanto ouvia aquelas palavras e no fim, a ironia estava de regresso. – Então, basicamente está à espera que lhe faça um favor?

- És um cobarde, Eren Jaeger? – Provocou Levi, vendo a expressão do rapaz abandonar a ironia e focar-se na irritação que brilhava naqueles olhos verdes e intensos.

- Não gosto quando fala comigo dessa forma!

- Não me dês motivos, pirralho. – Respondeu num tom indiferente. – Não vais estar a fazer-me favor algum. Vais representar os teus colegas, a tua escola, a todos os que merecem algo melhor do que lhes é oferecido de momento. Vais carregar sobre os teus ombros a responsabilidade de trazer a mudança. Estás à altura, Jaeger? Ou vais desapontar cada um dos colegas que deposita a esperança em ti?

Eren sabia muito bem que com aquelas palavras pretendia manipulá-lo e provavelmente, tendo em conta a reação de Armin e de outros colegas, não queria desapontar ninguém. Se pudesse realmente fazer algo por todos e mudar alguma coisa, faria isso com toda a dedicação até ao fim. Porém, detestava sentir-se manipulado e por isso, antes de dar a sua resposta aproximou-se com passos lentos mas decididos da secretária do professor que o observava com a expressão vazia do costume. No entanto, essa desfez-se ao ver o rapaz inclinar-se sobre ele com um ar ameaçador. Sentado na cadeira, pode ouvir a sua respiração deter-se quando o puxou pela camisa até estarem com o rosto frente a frente.

- Vou alinhar na competição, mas se tudo isto for para nada… se isto tudo destruir mais uma vez a esperança de todos, se tudo for mentira, se magoar as pessoas que são importantes para mim… eu farei com que se arrependa de me ter conhecido.

Levi queria reagir, sabia que devia ter feito alguma coisa no exato momento em que o rapaz se debruçou sobre ele, mas paralisou. Aquela proximidade, aquela voz e os olhos que o assombravam noite após noite travavam os seus movimentos e pensamentos lógicos. Isso piorou quando Eren que ainda não se tinha afastado, perguntou:

- Sei que lhe pode parecer estranho, mas… já nos vimos antes?

O chão tinha literalmente desparecido debaixo dos pés do professor que não conseguiu disfarçar o choque que aquela pergunta lhe provocou. A garganta secou enquanto imagens fluíam na sua mente sem parar. A parte racional que lhe dizia todos os dias que tudo aquilo era uma terrível coincidência, agora questionava-se se existia alguma verdade naqueles sonhos estranhos.

"_O que estou a dizer? É claro que não nos conhecemos!_", repreendeu-se Eren quando se apercebeu da pergunta que fez quase sem pensar e repentinamente, notou que a sua mão que segurava a camisa do professor tremia, "_Porquê? O que se passa? Porque tenho a sensação de que estou a fazer algo errado…?_". Largou a camisa e mais uma vez, não teve tempo de processar o que ia dizer e acabou por murmurar um pedido de desculpas e sair rapidamente do gabinete. A sua mente estava num caos total. O sentimento de estar a fazer algo terrivelmente errado fez a sua mão tremer e Eren não conseguia entender porquê. Desde quando via aquele homem com alguém intimidante? Porque se desculpou? O propósito para ter ido falar com o professor mudara totalmente em pouco tempo e todas aquelas sensações estranhas estavam a torturá-lo, pois não conseguia encontrar uma boa explicação para o que tinha acontecido.

* * *

- Sei que não és muito conversador, mas de entusiasmado passaste a estranhamente silencioso, Levi. – Comentou Irvin, bebendo mais um gole da cerveja à sua frente.

- Estou só com muita coisa na minha cabeça. – Respondeu Levi que tinha aceitado o convite do diretor para conviverem um pouco fora da escola, o que acabou por levá-los a um pequeno bar discreto.

- Precisas relaxar. Vamos ter dias complicados. – Irvin suspirou. – A minha casa vai ficar definitivamente num caos total.

- Porquê? – Perguntou Levi sem perceber.

- A minha empregada despediu-se. Vai mudar-se e estou entregue às minhas capacidades nulas para a cozinha e limpeza.

- Hum e se eu tiver a solução para esse problema? – Perguntou, retirando um pequeno papel do bolso das calças.

- Hum, não há algum com este apelido Reinz na escola? Como tens o contacto?

- Ela precisa de trabalho e tu precisas de uma casa limpa e comida decente. – Respondeu Levi.

* * *

**-X-**

_Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, favoritos e novos seguidores *_

_Desculpem pela demora neste capítulo. Ando com um tempo livre um pouco limitado :x_

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	7. Sinners

Disclaimer:Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Antes de mais muito obrigada por todas as reviews e peço desculpa por estar a demorar um pouco mais a atualizar a fic. Não é por falta de inspiração, é falta de tempo para escrever :x_

_Sei que estou a levar o meu tempo a desenvolver a história do casal principal da história e estão à espera que a qualquer momento o Levi empurre o Eren contra uma parede ou vice-versa, mas tenham calma que o lemon vai chegar com toda a certeza!_

_Um pequeno aviso para este capítulo. Existe referência a uma música e para quem não conhecer e tiver curiosidade em saber a quem pertence a música é dos "Shinhwa –This Love". Basta escrevem isso no Youtube e apreciarem a música :b_

**-X-**

* * *

**Sinners**

Depois do quinto copo de cerveja, Levi teve que carregar o diretor da escola Maria para fora do bar quase à força. Irvin de uma pessoa civilizada e de conversa interessante passou a um muro de lamentações. Tudo por causa de uma pergunta inocente do professor que apenas quis servir-se das fracas aptidões sociais para fazer conversa. Infelizmente perguntar sobre a vida amorosa de Irvin levou a um consumo exagerado de álcool por parte deste que se queixava da sua solidão. Não conseguia manter relacionamentos e em alguns momentos de insanidade, chegou a perguntar a Levi se isso teria algo a ver com as suas sobrancelhas. Isso quase levou o professor e engasgar-se com o único copo que bebeu enquanto chegava à conclusão de que definitivamente, Irvin tinha bebido demais. Entre as várias confissões de um homem bêbado, estava uma que era sem dúvida a mais chocante de todas. Ele confessou estar apaixonado pela Hanji e pediu a ajuda de Levi para conquistá-la.

Perante essas palavras, o professor arrancou o copo das mãos de Irvin e disse que o álcool tinha acabado de devorar cérebro dele. Com palavras e gestos bruscos, arrastou o diretor para fora do bar e enfiou-o dentro do táxi, aconselhando-o a fechar a boca até estar sóbrio. O professor ainda tinha a esperança de que no dia seguinte, quem sabe, o diretor já nem se lembrasse daquela demência ou então dissesse que tinha sido apenas uma piada de mau gosto. Não que ele tivesse qualquer tipo de ciúme da colega e amiga, mas sabia que esta não tinha qualquer interesse em romances a sério. Ela gostava de sexo como passatempo e vivia para o trabalho. Já no caso de Irvin, este também vivia para o trabalho, mas confessou que gostava de ter uma família.

- Tch, só podia estar louco.

"_Nem nos meus pesadelos mais criativos, consigo imaginar a Hanji como dona de casa com crianças e casada_", concluiu em pensamento. Olhou para o relógio, confirmando que já não teria transportes públicos disponíveis e teria que procurar por outro táxi.

Caminhando pelas ruas mal iluminadas, adentrou numa em que além de haver um pouco mais de luz devido a um sinal luminoso, também havia duas pessoas que conversavam no exterior do que parecia ser outro bar. Isso seria sido completamente irrelevante, se não fosse quase uma da manhã e se uma dessas pessoas não fosse nada mais, nada menos do que Eren Jaeger que trocava palavras com uma rapariga loira de cabelos curtos. Ela ajeitava a gola da sua camisa com um ar entediado enquanto ele parecia ouvir com atenção o que ela lhe dizia.

- Estás ótimo. Por favor, não estragues tudo, começando a ir na onda do Jean. Mantém-te afastado das bebidas ou do cigarro. – Dizia-lhe a rapariga que recuou alguns passos, observando-o. – Perfeito.

- Já disse que durante a semana não posso e nem faço nada disso. – Sorriu. – Annie temos casa cheia?

- Como sempre. – Confirmou. – Estão à tua espera. Vai lá e arrasa.

- Às ordens! – Brincou e entrou por uma das portas laterais do bar e nesse instante, os olhos azuis e frios dirigiram-se ao professor parado no meio da rua. Fechou o seu casaco de couro castanho e dirigiu-se ao homem que a examinava curioso. Ela parecia ter aproximadamente a idade de Eren.

- Aqui tem. – Estendeu-lhe um panfleto.

- Isto é… - Começou Levi, observando o que a rapariga lhe tinha entregado.

- Um convite para visitar o nosso bar "Sinners" (Pecadores). – Esclareceu. – Se entrar agora mesmo, tem direito a uma bebida durante o espetáculo da banda "Hunters". – Não esperando uma resposta, virou as costas e entrou no bar.

Levi olhou com mais atenção para o panfleto do bar "Sinners", onde além do nome havia uma lista de bebidas impressionantes. Embora o maior destaque fosse para a banda que parecia fazer espetáculos com frequência. Não era apresentada a imagem dos elementos, mas sim as suas sombras por detrás das letras "Hunters". Pelo que podia contar seriam cinco. O professor lembrava-se de ouvir uma conversa entre o Armin e o Eren sobre este último ter mais do que um trabalho.

- Será que…?

Movido pela curiosidade decidiu entrar no bar com uma iluminação fraca, mas bastante cheio. Podia ver sobretudo mulheres de uma faixa etária jovem. Também podia ver alguns homens, mas esses mais do que público, pareciam velhos pervertidos à procura de alguma sorte num bar repleto de adolescentes hormonais que começaram a gritar histericamente quando foi anunciado o nome da banda.

Levi sentou-se na única mesa livre e dali podia ver a rapariga de antes que lhe tinha entregado o panfleto. Ela estava sozinha na mesa com um copo à sua frente e concentrava toda a sua atenção no palco. O professor decidiu fazer o mesmo e um copo também foi colocado à sua frente por uma das funcionárias que lhe sorriu e disse que apreciasse o espetáculo. Sem responder, apenas assentiu e nesse instante, a música começou originando mais algum histerismo. Esse que se elevou ainda mais quando após as primeiras notas da música, se viu o primeiro elemento que surgia deitado num cadeirão colocado no meio do palco e que olhou para o público à medida que pronunciava as primeiras palavras da música. Mordia o dedo indicador de forma provocante nas pequenas pausas. A luz incidia sobretudo sobre o seu rosto, destacando os olhos verdes e selvagens acompanhados de um sorriso malicioso.

- _The red light…_

Enquanto terminava a sua parte e dava lugar ao próximo cantor, ergueu-se do cadeirão caminhando até à frente do palco e chamando com o indicador uma das jovens que subiu no palco completamente eufórica. Assim que a teve nos seus braços, virou-a de costas para ele e repousou uma das mãos na sua cintura, antes de começar aquele que devia ser o sinal de entrada para o refrão.

- _Like satellites and shooting stars…_ - Ele cantava diretamente perto da orelha da rapariga que parecia derreter-se com a voz dele que soava quase como um ronronar. Em seguida, deixou que a rapariga o beijasse bem perto da boca e depois de ela descer do palco, Eren juntou-se aos colegas que executavam uma coreografia simples, mas suficientemente sensual para fazer com que o público feminino fosse ao delírio.

- Eren!

- Jean!

Outros nomes também se ouviam naquele estabelecimento que estava ao rubro com os cinco rapazes sobre o palco que vestiam camisas cinzentas de manga curta e com alguns botões propositadamente abertos que se faziam acompanhar de umas calças de ganga também justas também por motivos óbvios. Dois dos elementos eram bem altos e bem constituídos e pelos gritos, Levi ficou com a ideia de que o loiro chamava-se Reiner e outro de cabelos escuros e ainda mais alto que o outro era Bertholdt. Jean era facilmente identificável porque tentara imitar o mesmo gesto de Eren ao chamar mais uma rapariga até ao palco e sussurrar-lhe a letra da canção quando o refrão se aproximou pela segunda vez. No meio de Eren e Jean, estava outro rapaz bem baixo que parecia estar a divertir-se como nunca. Tinha o cabelo bem curto e merecia o apelido de baixinho engraçado por parte do público. O nome? Connie.

Contudo, os olhos de Levi não conseguiam deixar de observar alguém em especial. Eren sorria para os colegas da banda enquanto dançava e cantava com uma voz que surpreendia o professor. Soava-lhe bem. Até demais.

A certa altura, tanto ele como Jean deixaram o palco aventurando-se entre as mesas enquanto cantavam sem nunca deixar de lado o ritmo da música. Aquilo provocou uma comoção ainda maior à medida que os dois sorriam e piscavam o olho a algumas pessoas. No meio de tanta euforia, os olhos verdes encontraram alguém improvável. Porém em vez de se intimidar, perder a compostura e prejudicar toda a noite, serpenteou entre as mesas até parar à frente de Levi sem nunca perder o ritmo. As atenções voltavam-se para ele que deixou novamente os traços de malícia apoderam-se do seu rosto quando seguindo as batidas da música, pôs a mão sobre o joelho do professor e abaixou-se vagarosamente. Levi susteve a respiração enquanto os olhos desafiadores focavam-se nele sem nunca se desviarem. Os assobios ouviam-se cada vez e depois desse gesto impensado, Eren foi ainda mais longe. A maioria dos instrumentos da canção silenciaram-se, deixando apenas as teclas do piano e voz dele que agora sentado sobre as pernas de Levi entoava as últimas palavras quase a roçar os lábios no homem que parecia totalmente paralisado com tanta ousadia.

No fim, Eren levantou-se e com toda a indiferença regressou ao palco, acenando para algumas das fãs.

* * *

***Eren***

- Que horas são? – Perguntei ao vestir o meu casaco e tentando evitar a preocupação excessiva à minha volta.

- Quase quatro da manhã. – Respondeu Annie que atirou um dos casacos para a cara do Connie que ainda dramatizava bastante sobre o ocorrido, logo no início do concerto dessa noite.

Estávamos todos no que podíamos chamar de camarins que se localizavam nas traseiras do bar "Sinners". O espaço para mudarmos de roupa e nos prepararmos não era muito grande, mas entre nós os cinco lá conseguíamos fazer milagres. Aliás, estava a ser injusto, nada daquilo funcionaria sem a presença da Annie, a nossa coreógrafa, estilista e conselheira em tudo estivesse relacionado com o mundo do espetáculo.

Graças a ela tinha investido nesta ideia de cantar em bares já que nos conhecemos quando me encontrou a cantar perto da estação do metro. Com o seu estilo frontal, disse-me que eu era a peça que faltava para completar aquele que seria o seu primeiro projeto em bandas de música. Devo admitir que inicialmente mostrei-me desconfiado, mas a Annie depressa explicou as suas ideias, projetos e aspirações. Era algo irrecusável. Cada concerto num bar rendia mais dinheiro numa noite do que às vezes, conseguia fazer numa semana a carregar caixas ou a distribuir publicidade.

Através dela, conheci os restantes elementos da banda. Era fácil gostar do Reiner ou do Bertholdt, mas o Jean era uma história totalmente diferente. Atuávamos juntos há quase três anos e podia ver que continuava por todos os meios a tentar brilhar mais do que eu em palco. E não é que não tivesse bastantes fãs, mas segundo a Annie o meu _sex appeal_ e talento nato para a música faziam de mim, um líder natural na banda. Isso e a personalidade de _merda_ dele fazia com que discutíssemos sempre que estávamos juntos. Por fim, o Connie foi apenas uma surpresa porque conheci-a do clube de andebol da escola e nunca imaginei que tivesse queda para a música. Não nos falávamos muito na escola, mas desde que formámos a banda, às vezes até me sentava à mesa com ele no bar da escola. Com ele vinham sempre a Ymir, a Christa e a namorada dele, a Sasha de quem todos tinham que esconder a comida.

- Estás a ouvir-me, Eren? – Perguntou o Connie pela terceira vez.

- Sim… - Respondi num tom cansado.

- Era o professor Levi no bar, certo? Tens a noção do que fizeste? Como vou olhar para ele daqui a umas horas? Ele disse que ia supervisionar os treinos da equipa de andebol amanhã!

- Ainda estão a falar do mesmo assunto? – Perguntei Reiner e pegou numa garrafa de água para beber um pouco do conteúdo. – O tipo é mesmo professor na vossa escola?

- O que se foi embora, logo depois da primeira música? – Perguntou Bertholdt que para minha "felicidade", também parecia ter-se interessado pela conversa.

- Sim, é professor na nossa escola. Dá aulas de português e história. – Respondi entediado.

- Nunca me enganaste, Eren. – Comentou Jean com um sorriso malicioso. – Jogas mesmo na outra equipa e aquela espécie de _lap dance_ dedicada ao teu professor é a prova.

- Posso saber porque te interessas assim tanto pelas minhas preferências sexuais? – Perguntei secamente.

- Estive a pensar em colocar um varão ou até vários no palco. Acho que vocês fariam umas danças eróticas bem interessantes. – Comentou Annie refletindo sobre o assunto e claramente, desinteressada no tópico que envolvia aquele professor que por algum motivo tinha aparecido naquele bar.

- Annie, se o tipo que nos viu dançar hoje nos denunciar na escola, deixamos de poder trabalhar aqui ou em outros bares. Ainda somos menores! – Dizia Connie alarmado.

- Deixa-te de dramas, Connie. – Disse Annie que resolveu ficar ao meu lado e desvalorizar todo aquele nervosismo. – Mesmo que não possam atuar em outros bares, aqui sempre terão o apoio da Ellen e no bar do Pixis também não lhe interessa idade e sim a quantidade do consumo e clientes. Além disso… - Olhou para mim e sorriu de lado. – Devo dizer que aquilo foi de génio. Todas enlouqueceram quando te viram na frente e em cima do teu professor. _Foda-se_, o certo e o errado! Aquilo foi muito _sexy_!

Ri-me com ela e Reiner e Bertholdt acabaram por se juntar, deixando de parte um Jean que revirava os olhos e provavelmente, pensava que teria que fazer o mesmo ou algo semelhante e Connie suspirava desanimado com a falta de preocupação geral.

Como era o normal quando saía a essa hora, Bertholdt e Reiner eram a nossa única esperança de transporte àquela hora. Os dois tinham um relacionamento há bastante tempo e conheciam-se também desde criança por isso, sempre notei que o Bertholdt ficava mais à vontade e falava mais com o namorado do que com o resto das pessoas. Era alguém com uma personalidade bem reservada, ao contrário da aparência física que o tornava visível em qualquer multidão. Cheguei a perguntar a sua altura e digamos que 1.92cm não deixa ninguém indiferente. Pese a sua personalidade discreta, era bastante prestável e foi ele quem sugeriu pela primeira vez em dar-nos boleia até casa.

É certo que o Reiner também já parecia ter pensado no assunto e concordou de imediato com a ideia. Em termos de altura, os dois não andavam muito distantes dado que ele media 1.85cm e tinha uma constituição física bastante forte. Os dois tinham vinte e um anos e estavam atualmente na faculdade. Mesmo com bolsa de estudo, equilibrar as contas não era fácil e por isso, além dos concertos com a banda também trabalhavam num ginásio como instrutores. Se bem me recordo, os dois davam aulas de defesa pessoal. Eles também eram grandes amigos de Annie que andou sempre com eles na escola, embora fosse um pouco mais nova. Ela tem dezoito e depois de ter terminado o ensino secundário, recusou-se a ir para a faculdade e está a fazer um curso à parte como coreógrafa. Além de ser a nossa coreógrafa, estilista, _manager_, entre outras categorias, ainda trabalha alguns dias na semana no atendimento ao cliente de uma empresa de telecomunicações. Tendo em conta, o temperamento dela, às vezes pergunto-me quem teve a infeliz ideia de deixá-la com a secção de queixas e reclamações dos clientes.

- Podes deixar-me aqui. – Disse o Jean enquanto Bertholdt que estava no volante do carro, parou perto do passeio numa zona mal iluminada.

- Tens a certeza? É uma zona…

- Tenho outras coisas para fazer aqui. – Disse e todos entendemos o que aquilo significava. Nem todos por experiência própria, mas despedimo-nos dele e olhando para trás, vimos que entrou num carro preto e luxuoso que arrancou em seguida.

Aquela era uma das razões pelas quais não gostava da proprietária do bar "Sinners", a Ellen. Uma mulher de quarenta e poucos anos, magra e sempre com vestidos extravagantes, mas preferencialmente colados ao corpo e com pouco tecido. Além de nos pagar pelos concertos, poderia dar-nos outras quantias. Até poderíamos receber de outras pessoas bastando para isso pedir-lhe um contacto. O número de pervertidos na cidade era alarmante e a moda ultimamente, mais do que procurar as prostitutas seriam procurar gente jovem que quisesse divertir-se. O género dessa pessoa pouco interessava e pelo que podia perceber, ultimamente os pervertidos interessavam-se sobretudo pelo sexo masculino.

Tanto eu como o Connie nunca tínhamos aceitado a sugestão, mesmo que pelos vistos houvesse interessados e interessadas que nos iam ver ao bar com frequência. Desde então, tanto eu como ele passámos a ver o público com outros olhos. Principalmente quando aparecia gente mais velha no meio de adolescentes histéricas.

Contudo, o Jean ao ver dinheiro fácil em troca daquilo que ele entende por diversão decidiu aceitar e desde então, podia vê-lo com luxos. Alugou um apartamento novo e ultimamente andava a juntar dinheiro para comprar um carro. Ele nunca se conformou com a vida simples que levava e por querer sempre mais, achou que aquela era uma ideia de génio. Quanto ao caso do Reiner e do Bertholdt era diferente. Foram apenas poucos meses e por puro desespero de contas a acumularem quando foram expulsos de casa pelos respetivos pais por terem assumido a relação e preferência sexual.

Para mim era mais fácil compreender a situação deles do que o Jean que o fazia quase por gosto enquanto durante aqueles meses tortuosos vi os olhares desesperados e repletos de mágoa do casal que se forçou a algo tão indigno.

Cada um de nós tinha os seus problemas e por isso, sabíamos que abrir a boca e julgarmo-nos não traria nada de bom. Apenas nos magoaríamos sem qualquer necessidade e por esse motivo, costumava dizer que estaria sempre presente se precisassem de mim desde que não fosse para pedir dinheiro.

- Até sexta, Eren! – Disseram o Reiner e o Bertholdt em uníssono.

- Até amanhã, Eren… - Murmurou Connie ainda em modo depressivo.

- Acho que ainda te ligo esta semana para combinarmos um café. Há bastante tempo que não vejo a Mikasa e o Armin.

- Ok, Annie. Até depois, pessoal e obrigado pela boleia. – Fechei a porta do carro e acenei mais uma vez, vendo-os fazer o mesmo.

A noite estava bem fria e por isso, apressei-me a entrar em casa. Para variar, mal acendi as luzes encontrei uma cena já familiar. O Armin quase a cair do sofá e todo encolhido num canto enquanto a Mikasa ocupava grande percentagem do espaço. Os dois começaram a grunhir algumas palavras impercetíveis devido ao sono ao mesmo tempo que eu convencia-os a voltar para a cama e a pararem de esperar por mim. A Mikasa depois de confirmar pela terceira vez que eu estava inteiro e bem de saúde entrou no quarto dela, dizendo que devia tê-la acordado para ver a Annie. Aquelas duas sempre se deram muito bem desde que se conheceram.

Porém, outra coisa preocupava-me e fugia ao meu agrado. O interesse do Armin em perguntar coisas sobre o Jean. Desde que se tinham conhecido de alguma forma, o meu melhor amigo encontrou qualidades que nunca vi naquele idiota. Se não soubesse do amor dele pela minha irmã, até me assustaria com aquela amizade entre eles.

Finalmente, ao cair na minha cama vi que já eram quase cinco da manhã e ali estava eu ainda acordado. Na melhor das hipóteses, teria pouco mais do que duas horas de sono. Isso partindo do princípio que conseguiria dormir dado que as imagens daquela noite, agora que me encontrava sozinho, começavam a regressar. Fechei os olhos e podia ver o ar perplexo e a postura tensa do meu professor ao ver que o incluía na minha pequena coreografia. Na altura, fiz aquilo por duas razões. A primeira? Queria dar-lhe o troco por me ter humilhado na primeira vez que fui a uma aula dele. Quis provar-lhe que ali, fora da escola eu e ele estávamos em pé de igualdade. A segunda razão? Por diversão, por saber que todos iriam gostar e a Annie sempre aprovava a minha audácia. Bom, talvez também devesse ser honesto, pelo menos em pensamentos… para um baixinho com um ar indiferente ou maldisposto até que era interessante. Fisicamente falando, ele era bastante interessante.

Esse tipo de pensamento causou-me alguma estranheza. Normalmente, forçava a minha atenção para o sexo oposto. Não é que não gostasse de raparigas. Já tinha beijado ou curtido com várias, mas nada que durasse muito tempo. Desinteressava-me com demasiada facilidade e quanto a rapazes? Experiência zero. Pelo menos voluntariamente… Se já tinha tido curiosidade? Sim, mas não o suficiente para agarrar o primeiro que passasse à minha frente. Nunca tive grandes problemas com as preferências sexuais. Diria que desde que houvesse algum tipo de atração, não me incomodava se fosse homem ou mulher. Mesmo que isso me obrigasse a empurrar para o fundo da minha memória memórias que desejava que se apagassem da minha mente.

- Tudo para mim não passa de atração… - Murmurei com os braços a servir de apoio para a minha cabeça enquanto observava o teto do meu quarto.

Tudo nunca passava disso e quando pensava sobre esse assunto, deprimia-me. O aperto no peito regressava. Uma sensação de vazio que me sufocava com aquele sentimento irracional de que faltava alguma coisa ou alguém.

A imagem daquele professor passou novamente pela minha cabeça. Recordava bem que ao tocar na sua perna, primeiramente com a minha mão senti bem os músculos firmes e delineados. Ao sentar-me sobre as pernas dele tive a certeza de uma constituição talhada pelos anos que devia ter passado no exército. Encostei o meu rosto o suficiente para sentir a respiração dele. O hálito quente e um aroma que denunciava alguma bebida alcoólica.

Virei-me na cama.

- Tenho de parar de pensar nisto… - Sussurrei, fechando os olhos e esperando entregar-me a um sono calmo que não veio. Em vez disso, seguiu-se um resto de noite com pesadelos cujo conteúdo permanecia apagado da minha mente assim que abria os olhos. Mesmo assim quando levei a mão ao meu rosto, podia sentir lágrimas. Porquê?

Continuava sem saber porquê.

* * *

***Levi***

Álcool ou tesão matinal não era o suficiente para explicar o que tinha feito minutos antes de sair do banho. Quem é que tinha falado à Hanji para arranjar um código moral? Eu! E que exemplo estava eu a dar ao fazer tal coisa enquanto pensava num dos meus alunos! A única coisa que me acalmava era sem dúvida que não iria expor esse tipo de acontecimento ou pensamento, ao contrário de Hanji que não tinha qualquer senso de pudor.

Infelizmente a minha consciência não era algo com que conseguisse silenciar. Iria recriminar-me durante horas, dias e quem sabe até semanas. O que estava a acontecer comigo? Usualmente era tão controlado e impassível… agora, encontrava um estudante num bar com coreografias insinuantes e depois passava uma noite entre sonhos estranhos de épocas medievais e fantasias sexuais.

Acabei de lavar os dentes e respirei fundo. Não podia controlar e nem fazer nada sobre o que tinha acontecido nessa noite, mas a partir daí para a frente era diferente. Mentalizei-me de que precisava concentrar-me nos treinos das equipas da escola, nas aulas e sobretudo numa coisa, demonstrar ao Eren Jaeger que tinha pisado o risco. Nunca fui alguém que recuou ou se encolheu perante ninguém e antes que aquilo fosse longe demais, precisava deixar bem claro que ele devia respeitar-me. Não havia margem para erro. Deixá-lo agir de forma imprevisível podia acabar por levar-me para o campo da insanidade. Ele era apenas meu aluno. Nada mais, nada menos.

Os sonhos eram apenas terríveis coincidências.

Com isso em mente, por cima da camisa branca vesti um blusão com mangas de malha de cor preta e umas calças clássicas com uns sapatos pretos. Estava bastante frio, mas pelo menos não chovia. Não queria imaginar levar a pasta, alguns livros e tentar equilibrar tudo isso debaixo do guarda-chuva. Precisava urgentemente de comprar um carro e o motivo que me levava a adiar essa compra era a incerteza quanto às minhas economias. Se gastasse tanto dinheiro de uma só vez, poderia ver-me dependente apenas do meu salário como professor. Isso não permitiria que mantivesse o carro ou sequer o apartamento onde vivia. Porém, havia algo mais importante. Se na competição as coisas acabassem com o pior dos cenários não queria ser o responsável por ver a única escola daquela zona fechar e por isso, estava disposto a esvaziar a minha conta no banco para não fazer com que outros pagassem pela minha aposta ambiciosa.

* * *

- Eren tens a certeza de que não devias ter ficado em casa? – Mikasa observava o ar cansado do irmão ao que se acrescia, os olhos ligeiramente vermelhos. Ele tinha acordado a chorar devido a mais um daqueles estranhos pesadelos. Os quais já não discutia com a irmã ou com o melhor amigo.

- Estás sempre a dizer-me para não faltar às aulas e hoje que puxo por toda as forças do meu ser para sair da cama, dizes-me uma coisa dessas?

- Podíamos ter feito o trabalho os dois. – Disse Armin também preocupado. – Assim escusavas de ter saído tão cedo da cama.

- É injusto que só vocês trabalhem e depois apareça lá o meu nome… - Bocejou e pelo canto do olho viu o professor Levi como de costume com os olhos pregados a um dos livros que levava. – Acho que o nosso professor também não dormiu bem.

- É difícil dizer. A cara dele não é assim tão transparente. – Comentou a rapariga de longos cabelos negros, escondendo a boca atrás do cachecol vermelho que levava sempre que o tempo assim o permitia. Até o usaria durante as épocas mais quentes se não a enchessem com tantas perguntas. Era um presente. Algo especial para ela.

* * *

**Flashback**

A época natalícia não era diferente do resto do ano, à exceção talvez da pequena árvore de natal mal decorada. O número de presentes nunca era suficiente para todos e muitas vezes nem sequer estavam embrulhados. Eren não se incomodava em não receber presentes, mas via o brilho de tristeza nos olhos de Armin ou Mikasa quando viam algum presente que gostariam de receber, ser levado por outro colega. Muitas vezes, isso fazia com que o menino de olhos verdes provocasse confusão ao tentar recuperar o objeto em questão para oferecer aos seus amigos.

- Está mesmo frio. – Falou Armin com um livro nas mãos enquanto fechava o seu casaco azul-escuro de aparência bem desgastada. Um livro era o presente favorito dele e era o tipo de presente que ninguém fazia questão de receber.

Ao lado de Eren e tremendo bastante, a menina cabisbaixa e de olhos tristes observava os sorrisos de outros colegas de orfanato ao receberem um brinquedo visivelmente usado. Quanto a Eren, este tinha os olhos em outra direção e nessa estava um presente esquecido atrás da árvore.

- Eren? Onde vais? – Perguntou Armin. – Viste algum presente para ti?

- Mais ou menos. – Respondeu enquanto os olhos dos amigos o seguiam e viram-no regressar pouco depois com um cachecol nas mãos. Sem dizer uma palavra, ajoelhou-se à frente de Mikasa envolvendo-a com o tecido de cor vermelha.

- Eren…

- Estás melhor assim? – Perguntou com um sorriso.

- E tu não tens frio? É um cachecol bonito… devias ficar com ele. – Mas antes que pudesse tirar o cachecol, Eren segurou as mãos de Mikasa, mantendo o mesmo sorriso. – É teu. É um presente para ti. É o primeiro desde que nos tornamos irmãos. O primeiro de muitos, espero eu.

A personalidade frágil que dia após dia ia-se moldando em expressões indiferentes assomava novamente. Bastava algum gesto ou palavra de carinho daquele que decidiu chamá-la de irmã para que Mikasa deixasse rolar várias lágrimas. Nessas alturas, o irmão que nem sempre demonstrava muitos gestos de carinho, abraçava-a e pedia que parasse de chorar. Armin observava a cena com um sorriso e era consciente de que Eren não sabia como aquelas pequenas coisas eram importantes para a Mikasa.

Algum tempo depois, Eren sentou-se entre os seus amigos e puxou-os para ficarem mais juntos e disse:

- Assim não temos tanto frio.

- Eren tens a certeza que não há mesmo nada que queiras de presente? – Perguntou Armin e viu como Mikasa também ansiava por ouvir uma resposta.

- O que eu quero não pode ser embrulhado… - Respondeu. – Já fico feliz contente se pelo menos, vocês os dois receberam algum presente.

- O que é que não pode ser embrulhado? – Indagou Armin curioso.

- A liberdade… - Murmurou e Mikasa estendeu um pouco do cachecol para cobrir um pouco do pescoço do irmão. – Já vos tenho aos dois, acho que não me devo queixar.

- Vou estar sempre ao teu lado, Eren… - Afirmou a menina de cabelos negros, aconchegando-se um pouco mais perto do irmão. – Se também estiveres, também não preciso de mais nada. Vamos ficar sempre juntos… os três, não é Armin?

- Sempre. – Ouviu o amigo dizer.

- É uma promessa. – Sussurrou Eren, vendo as poucas luzes daquela divisão apagarem-se e indicarem que a noite de natal tinha chegado ao fim.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

- Vem. – Puxou a mão da irmã para saírem na estação e bocejou, assim que já se encontravam no exterior. – Estavas a sonhar acordada? Quem devia estar a dormir em pé era eu.

- Estava só um pouco distraída. – Confessou, escondendo parte do seu rosto atrás do cachecol. Caminhava ao lado de Eren e Armin que tinha começado a falar do trabalho de geografia que iriam fazer assim que chegassem à escola.

Com passos mais apressados, Levi chegou à escola primeiro que os seus alunos. Entrou na sala de professores quase vazia. Só Hanji que parecia viver ali, estava no interior daquela sala a preparar café.

- Oh, bom dia! Levi caíste da cama? Parece que não dormiste bem.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu num tom maldisposto.

- O Irvin também estava com má cara. – Disse, começando a preparar o café para servir ao colega que se sentava na mesa. – Ouvi dizer que os dois saíram à noite. Nem me convidaram. – O tom soava-lhe um pouco ressentido. – Também gosto de conviver acompanhada de uns copos.

- Foi um convite quase à última da hora e que tendo em conta a quantidade de trabalho que tenho, até devia ter recusado. – Suspirou e foi-lhe colocada uma chávena de café à frente por uma Hanji que ainda esperava as palavras certas. – Para a próxima não me esqueço de te convidar.

- Ah, és um amor, Levi. – Disse sorridente, sentando-se à sua frente do outro da mesa também com uma chávena de café. – Já ouvi com detalhes as notícias sobre a competição. Vais mesmo supervisionar as equipas dos clubes da nossa escola?

- Sim, apenas o de atletismo e andebol. – Confirmou, provando um pouco do café.

- Hoje o clube de andebol tem treino ao fim da tarde.

- Eu sei. – Confirmou. – Irei supervisioná-los e avaliar o desempenho de todos os elementos para priorizar os melhores.

- Hum, parece-me interessante. Acho que quero assistir. – Afirmou com um ar entusiasmado.

- Faz o que quiseres. – Respondeu entediado. – Mas antes disso, tenho que aproveitar todo o tempo livre possível para tentar limpar aquele piso tenebroso que está a ser devorado pelo pó.

- Uhuh, ouvi dizer que o Eren será o teu ajudante. Se não tivesse um horário tão chato, até iria lá só para assistir à vossa interação.

- Não sou uma cobaia, Hanji. – Retrucou de imediato. – Além disso, prefiro tratar daquele pirralho mal-educado sem advogados de defesa por perto.

- Um conselho, Levi. – Disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Mesmo que diga que não quero ouvir, vais dizer na mesma…

- Não testes a paciência do nosso Eren… podes não estar à espera do que vai acontecer depois.

- É uma ameaça da tua parte? – Levi arqueou a sobrancelha, pouco impressionado com aquelas palavras.

- Minha? Não. – Disse a rir-se. – Preocupa-te com o Eren. O miúdo tem tanto de bonito, como tem de perigoso. Se ao menos já tivesse dezoito anos… mas são só mais uns meses e depois… Oh Eren, espera por mim! - O ar sonhador com traços maníacos era tudo o que Levi precisava de ver para sair da sala e ir para o seu gabinete.

"_Está cada vez pior. Aquela cabeça não pensa…_", concluiu Levi e cumprimentou alguns colegas que iam entrar na sala dos professores e entenderam que se ele estava a sair, devia ser porque a Hanji estava em mais algum dos seus delírios.

* * *

**-X-**


	8. Fragmentos do passado

******Disclaimer:** Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews, favoritos e seguidores :D_

**-X-**

* * *

**Fragmentos do passado**

As aulas nesse dia centravam-se sobretudo no período da manhã e por isso, Levi tinha a tarde livre para se dedicar ao castigo de Eren que seria dispensado da única aula que não gostava de faltar: educação física. O rapaz sabia que o diretor devia ter feito isso de propósito para assim obrigá-lo a passar horas debaixo das ordens de alguém que dificilmente conseguia suportar. Embora tivesse que admitir que tendo em conta o que tinha acontecido horas antes no bar, poderia sentir-se um pouco mais confiante.

Se o professor aparecesse à sua frente tão perplexo e paralisado como o tinha visto horas antes, a tarde até poderia ser divertida. O sorriso que Eren tinha no rosto preocupou tanto Mikasa como Armin que sabiam que dali não poderia vir nada de bom. Por que razão estaria o irmão e amigo tão satisfeito por ir passar uma tarde nas limpezas? Os dois continuavam sem saber que o professor Levi tinha encontrado Eren num bar à noite. Desconfiavam que se passava alguma coisa quando viram um ar apreensivo de Connie durante o almoço que nem se conseguia concentrar na comida à sua frente. Isto deixou a namorada feliz já que pôde devorar grande parte do almoço dele sem que este dissesse grande coisa.

Isto fez com que Christa quisesse oferecer parte da sua comida para compensar o apetite voraz da Sasha, mas Ymir disse que a estupidez não devia ser motivo para ela ter pena.

- É uma pena não poder ir ajudá-los. – Disse Christa ao ver Eren levantar-se da mesa para ir ao encontro do professor Levi. – Gostava de ajudar nas limpezas das salas.

- Esquece, Christa… o castigo é do Eren, ele que limpe sozinho. – Comentou Ymir enquanto dava uma dentada numa maçã vermelha.

- Eren, por favor, não abuses da paciência do professor Levi. – Pediu Armin pouco convencido com a resposta do amigo que acenou e parecia demasiado satisfeito para quem ia ter uma longa sessão de limpezas.

Eren fechou casaco de malha cinzento ao sair do refeitório. Não chovia, mas corria uma brisa gélida que o fez andar um pouco mais rápido para entrar no edifício onde se encontravam as salas de aula. Dirigiu-se até ao piso inferior, onde antigamente vários clubes se encontravam. A meio do corredor e de costas estava o professor Levi. À frente dele, um arsenal de produtos de limpeza, mas não era exatamente isso que chamava a atenção do adolescente que teve vontade de rir ao ver o lenço no cabelo e na boca do professor. Começou a imaginar que só faltava aquele homem encomendar um daqueles fatos para evitar as radiações e estaria perfeito. Aclarou a garganta para se fazer notar e recebeu de imediato um comentário ríspido:

- Já te tinha visto aí antes. Estás à espera do quê para te mexeres? Um convite?

- Tão agressivo, professor. – Ironizou, dando alguns passos lentos na direção de Levi que o encarou com o olhar indiferente a que habituava todos os seus alunos. – E pensar que há poucas horas até o deix…

Rápido e inesperado. Seriam os adjetivos ideais para classificar o que se seguiu àquela interrupção. Num gesto imprevisível, Levi agarrou o rapaz pelo casaco e encostou com alguma violência contra a parede fria. A força foi tal que Eren sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça que por momentos parecia ter-se irradiado pelo corpo todo. Teve inclusive de fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, pois a sua visão escureceu por breves instantes.

Ao ter a sua visão de volta, os olhos gélidos e com tonalidades acinzentadas fizeram-no tremer dos pés à cabeça. Eren nem entendia de onde vinha tanto pânico. Em condições normais, já teria no mínimo tentado dar-lhe algum soco. Só que aquela expressão era intimidante, a forma como o tinha dominado era aterradora e sentiu-se tremer. Ele que não se rendia perante nada nem ninguém estava com medo. O corpo não lhe respondia. A voz sumira. Não tinha coragem de fazer coisa alguma.

- Tentei uma abordagem diferente. Quis que pelo menos suportássemos a presença um do outro e que tivesses o mínimo de respeito por mim. – Falou com uma voz perigosamente baixa. – Só que em todas essas vezes, desprezaste o meu esforço. Ontem, passaste todos os limites. Mostraste que não passas de um puto que se julga maior do que realmente é… - Puxou o casaco com mais força, forçando Eren a abaixar-se até à altura de Levi que mantinha o mesmo tom de voz e expressão. – O respeito assim como a confiança, deve ser merecido e como tal, vais rastejar para mim… vais limpar toda esta _merda_ quantas vezes eu quiser até estar satisfeito. Nunca mais fales comigo como se estivesse abaixo de ti, entendeste bem? Responde, Jaeger!

- Si…sim… - Era o máximo que conseguia murmurar.

- Sim o quê? Onde está o respeito pela pessoa que tens à tua frente?

- Sim, senhor! – Respondeu, fechando os olhos e a forma como aquelas palavras lhe soaram tão familiares fez com que ficasse surpreendido por alguns momentos até sentir que Levi tinha largado o seu casaco e finalmente, mantinha uma distância tolerável. Mal ele sabia que um dos motivos para Levi se ter afastado, devia não só ao fim da conversa, mas também ao fato de ter reconhecido a familiaridade naquelas palavras.

"_Preciso parar de pensar em coisas que não são reais…_", pensava Levi enquanto via Eren entrar na primeira sala de aula com alguns produtos de limpeza, "_Pelo menos uma coisa é certa, pela primeira vez vi-o com medo de mim. Não queria impor respeito através do medo, mas parece ser a única forma que tenho de fazer isto_".

O professor cumpriu a sua palavra e portanto, Eren já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes esfregara as mesmas manchas, o mesmo lugar que lhe parecia limpo mas que segundo o especialista continuava a ter alguma sujidade. Nas primeiras duas horas, o rapaz nem estava ciente de quantas vezes repetiu os mesmos movimentos. Durante esse período de tempo, a sua cabeça estava confusa com as suas reações perante as palavras de Levi. Por mais que tentasse entender, não conseguia encontrar uma razão para estar a ceder tão facilmente. Não se lembrava da última vez que tinha sido tão obediente a alguém. Durante anos, lutou contra as correntes que o prendiam. Fossem as paredes de cimento do orfanato, as regras, as imposições e sempre se rebelou contra tudo isso.

No entanto, numa questão de minutos toda a coragem e rebeldia sumira sem deixar rasto. A isso juntava-se uma nostalgia que parecia completamente deslocada.

"_Só posso estar a ficar doido… como posso achar que isto ou algo parecido já aconteceu antes? Tenho a certeza de que nunca o vi antes e nunca deixaria que me tratasse assim. Então porquê? Como pude paralisar e ficar com…medo?_". Subitamente, uma imagem completamente desconexa pairou na sua mente. Nela viu as botas de alguém que estava pé à sua frente enquanto Eren de joelhos no chão esfregava o chão uma divisão mal iluminada. Parecia um _flash_ demasiado rápido e confuso para conseguir sequer ser considerado real. Mesmo assim, depois de ter sido assolado com essa imagem estranha, a sua cabeça começou a doer. Não era uma dor forte, mas era persistente e incomodativa.

- Posso saber porque estás parado? Não percas tempo e acaba de limpar essas mesas. – Disse, voltando a afastar-se para a sala do lado.

O medo parecia pertencer a um passado distante. Ao fim de todas aquelas horas de limpezas tortuosas, a voz do professor começava a fazer com que acumulasse cada vez mais raiva por estar a humilhá-lo daquela forma. As dores de cabeça também não ajudavam a melhorar o seu humor e as dores nas costas, nas pernas e braços por estar sempre em posições incómodas também começavam a ser mais um ponto a ter em consideração.

- Levi estás por aqui, oh musa das limpezas?

A voz da Hanji fez o professor regressar à sala onde estava Eren.

- Podes parar. Continuamos depois. Tenho que ir assistir ao treino do clube de andebol. – Informou sem dar muita importância ao fato do rapaz nem sequer ter levantando o rosto na sua direção. Afinal, depois daquela troca de palavras nem se devia surpreender que o contacto visual fosse algo a ser evitado.

"_O que não deixa de ser bom porque só assim, evito aqueles olhos…_", Levi tinha acabado de retirar o lenço da boca ao ver Hanji quando repentinamente, água gelada e imunda escorreu pela sua cabeça alastrando-se pelo resto do corpo.

Hanji levou uma das mãos à boca para conter o riso e a perplexidade. A audácia de Eren parecia não conhecer limites. Se até há algum tempo atrás, tremia só de pensar em levantar o olhar na direção de Levi quando viu o homem de costas, só conseguiu pensar que precisava dar-lhe o troco.

- Eren Jaeger… - A voz denunciava tudo o que o rapaz precisava de saber para largar o balde no chão e correr.

- Oh Eren… - Murmurou Hanji quando ele passou a correr por ela para sair daquele piso. – Não sabes onde te foste meter. – Viu o professor passar imediatamente a seguir. – Não há qualquer hipótese de lhe escapares. Quando mete uma coisa na cabeça, vai até às últimas consequências. Tenho peninha dele, mas ao mesmo tempo… - Juntou as mãos com um ar sonhador. – Não quero perder isto por nada!

"_Sou mesmo idiota! Devia ter tentado sair daqui e não continuar a subir escadas! O que vou fazer quando chegar ao último piso? Saltar?_", pensava enquanto corria o mais que podia, aproveitando-se de alguns colegas para tentar fazer com que Levi esbarrasse e perdesse alguma da sua velocidade assustadora, "_Puta que pariu! Como é que ele já está aqui?!_"

O quarto piso era o limite e o corredor só tinha uma saída, a mesma escada que o tinha levado até ali. Assim que Levi se apercebeu disso, diminuiu a frequência dos seus passos. Aproximava-se lentamente do rapaz encurralado. Como se fosse um predador que sabia que a sua presa não tinha a mínima hipótese de escapar.

O medo regressou em força. Medo? Pânico até seria o termo mais adequado. Eren já não sabia se a respiração agitada provinha apenas da correria ou se os arrepios que sentia indiciavam que o pânico também tinha um papel relevante. Não tinha saída. Tentar escapar pelas laterais parecia-lhe impossível, mesmo que o homem a poucos metros fosse mais baixo… naquele momento, parecia-lhe algo inultrapassável. Olhava freneticamente para vários cantos, à sua volta e procurava uma solução. Nada. Nem uma sala ao fundo daquele corredor. Restava-lhe apenas a janela ao seu lado e num olhar mais atento, viu que o pavilhão desportivo ficava perto o suficiente para arriscar.

- Jaeger, nem penses em…

Antes de acabar de formular a frase, sentiu a respiração falhar por instantes quando viu o rapaz abrir a janela e sem pensar duas vezes saltou. Tentou agarrá-lo, mas por escassos segundos não conseguiu. Felizmente viu-o cair sobre o telhado do pavilhão desportivo e o sorriso confiante regressou às feições do adolescente.

"_Sou um génio! Consegui escapar mesmo quando as hipóteses estavam todas contra mim_", concluiu Eren. O que este não esperava era ver o professor recuar alguns passos e de seguida, lançar-se pela mesma janela. Porém, não pousou sobre o telhado desajeitadamente. Havia uma precisão e até elegância no modo como se elevou e caiu sem grande alarido. Esse pormenor não escapou aos olhos surpresos de Eren que foi assaltado por outra imagem desconexa. Lâminas de espadas que se encontravam na mão do que aparentava ser um soldado que pousava com uma elegância semelhante sobre uma árvore. Não o conseguia ver de frente, mas o símbolo nas suas costas era claro e era nesse que os seus olhos pareciam focar-se. Tão depressa como essa imagem surgiu, também desapareceu. Contudo, com isso a dor de cabeça de antes piorou. A expressão de dor não escapou aos olhos atentos do professor.

- Jaeger magoaste-te com a queda? – Perguntou, tendo dificuldade em esconder a preocupação.

Levando uma mão à cabeça e recuando ligeiramente, respondeu:

- Nem pense que se vai aproximar de mim. Não caio nessas mentiras. Sei que não está nem um pouco preocupado comigo!

- Pára com estes disparares, Jaeger e vamos descer daqui. – Avançou mais alguns passos e Eren recuou apenas mais um, antes de sentir mais uma pontada forte na cabeça. A dor intensificava-se sem motivo aparente. – Jaeger?

- Deixa-me em paz! – Falou bem mais alto do que pretendia e repentinamente, seguiu-se um som que surpreendeu a ambos. O velho teto do pavilhão cedeu e num impulso, Levi estendeu a mão para que Eren não caísse. Infelizmente não conseguiu apoiar-se nas telhas. Não havia forma de evitar a queda, pois não tinha conseguido encontrar um ponto firme e seguro que suportasse o peso de ambos. O que não era de se estranhar visto que pela forma como aquilo se tinha desfeito, o material devia ser de fraca qualidade. Esse fato não devia ter surpreendido o professor que viu o rapaz fechar os olhos preparando-se para o impacto.

- Eren… - Murmurou, puxando-o contra o seu corpo e assim, teve a certeza de que se um deles fosse sentir a maior parte do impacto, esse alguém não seria Eren que de olhos fechados mal teve tempo de sentir os braços de Levi. Tão depressa como se sentiu protegido, também sentiu o embate. Este que parecia ter sido bastante amortecido. Demorou alguns instantes até reabrir os olhos.

Estavam no interior do pavilhão onde algumas telhas ainda caíam, mas assim que esse ruído cessou, Eren concentrou-se na pessoa que havia por debaixo dele. A pessoa que tinha impedido que se magoasse seriamente e que não mostrava qualquer reação.

Mais do que nunca, ouviu os seus próprios batimentos cardíacos e viu a mão tremer quando tocou no ombro do professor e este não reagiu. Um medo quase irracional invadiu todos os seus sentidos. Um sentimento de que algo muito errado tinha acabado de acontecer fez com que se endireitasse de imediato e procurasse acordar o homem inconsciente e com escoriações. Nada. Nem uma só reação e com tanto nervosismo, Eren nem conseguia perceber se via ou não algum movimento do peito dele. Colocou a mão sobre o peito dele para sentir os batimentos do coração. Os seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas à medida que era tomado por um desespero que não se lembrava de ter sentido antes.

- Levi… - Chamou com a voz trémula. – Capitão Levi!

Nesse instante, assustou-se com as palavras que saíram da sua boca. Subitamente, outra voz também alarmada soou no pavilhão.

- Levi! Eren!

- Hanji… - Murmurou Eren ainda com lágrimas a caírem pelo rosto.

- Tch, diz-lhe para falar mais baixo… - A voz do homem chamou a atenção do rapaz que ainda trémulo, encarou-o atónito. – Estás bem, Jaeger?

- Si…sim… eu estou bem, mas…

- Sai de cima de mim… - Disse num tom visivelmente incomodado e ao tentar mover-se, agarrou de imediato o braço esquerdo. Aquele onde tinha tentado concentrar parte do impacto. – _Merda_…

Sentado ao lado do professor, Eren imaginou que o braço deveria estar partido, mas não podia ter a certeza disso antes da ida dele para um hospital.

- Por favor, não se mexa… - Pediu com uma voz afetada pelas emoções que lhe percorriam sem parar. Muitas delas desconhecidas ou sem sentido.

- Oh meu Deus! Vou chamar uma ambulância! Precisas de ir para o hospital! – Disse Hanji alarmada ao ver o estado de Levi que mesmo contra as indicações da amiga e de Eren sentou-se. Podia movimentar os dedos dos pés e as pernas e portanto, concluiu que a maior parte dos danos deveria estar sobretudo no braço e também na cabeça que lhe doía bastante e por momentos, tinha causado a sua inconsciência antes de ser despertado pelo ar desesperado de Eren e os gritos da Hanji.

Em pouco tempo, a maioria dos alunos concentrou-se à volta do pavilhão que foi isolado por alguns professores às ordens de Irvin que tentava convencer Levi a receber apoio dele ou de algum colega. Porém, o professor casmurro recusou-se a ter qualquer tipo de ajuda para manter-se de pé e mais do que preocupado com o seu estado, queria saber o que se passava com Eren. Ele que se encontrava com um olhar perdido enquanto Mikasa e Armin que entretanto vieram ao seu encontro tentavam retirá-lo daquele estado.

Os olhos verdes focados no chão estavam distantes. O dono daqueles olhos ainda se questionava em silêncio a que se devia todos aqueles sentimentos turbulentos que o fizeram entrar em pânico minutos atrás. O desespero que o fez chamar aquele professor pelo nome e acrescentar-lhe até um título "capitão". Por mais do que tentasse imaginar uma explicação para aquele momento absurdo, nada lhe parecia coerente. A forma como aquelas palavras tinham rolado na sua língua com tanta facilidade e familiaridade era irracional.

A ambulância chegou e dois paramédicos saíram de imediato, surpreendendo-se ao ver que Levi estava de pé, embora tivesse tido uma queda aparatosa. Mostraram uma clara desaprovação porque ele não queria aceitar ajuda e logo o encaminharam para o interior do veículo.

- Eren!

Era a voz de Mikasa que não escondia a preocupação ao ver que repentinamente, o seu irmão caíra no chão sem motivo aparente. Armin chamou os paramédicos igualmente preocupado e perguntando-se se a queda teria afetado Eren bem mais do que este tinha admitido.

- Façam a _merda_ do vosso trabalho e vão ver como ele está! – Disse Levi, observando como os amigos do rapaz inconsciente tentavam despertá-lo.

Mais tarde, já no hospital e tranquilizado por Irvin que lhe garantiu que o desmaio de Eren devia-se apenas uma quebra de tensão, Levi deixou que os médicos o observassem com mais calma. Ele nem queria acreditar que o tinham levado para um hospital como aquele em que os doentes acumulavam-se nos corredores. Normalmente, sempre que precisava um médico, Levi recorria a clínicas ou hospitais privados, mas imaginou que com o orçamento da escola não poderia pedir a Irvin que o levasse para outro sítio. Embora lhe tenha passado pela cabeça ir por conta própria e esquecer o seguro escolar e de trabalho.

- Pela radiografia consegui ver que à exceção do deslocamento do ombro não tem outras lesões graves. É quase um milagre que só se tenha que preocupar com escoriações e um ombro deslocado. – Comentou o médico de cabelos grisalhos.

- Tch, não acredito nisto… - Murmurou o professor frustrado com a ideia de ter um deslocamento. Não era tão mau como uma fratura, mas ia limitar os seus movimentos nos próximos tempos. – Quanto tempo em média acha que devo evitar esforços?

- Entre duas a três semanas. – Respondeu o médico. – Também terá que fazer fisioterapia e depois de lhe colocar o ombro no lugar certo, terá que andar com uma faixa ao peito para ter o braço aí quietinho. Nada de esforços. Talvez até devesse pedir baixa durante esse período.

- Vou pensar nisso… - Retrucou num tom pouco convincente.

O médico notou isso. Pelas poucas palavras que tinha trocado com aquele paciente entendeu de imediato que não valia a pena discutir. Portanto, passou ao passo seguinte: tratar do deslocamento do ombro. Um processo no mínimo doloroso, mas que o profissional de saúde assistiu com alguma perplexidade ao silêncio do homem que apenas por alguns traços da expressão deixava adivinhar o desconforto e dor que devia estar a sentir.

Alguns quartos mais adiante, Eren recebia alta de outro médico que lhe sorria e pedia para pelo menos durante aquele dia levar tudo com calma e descansar. Contrariado, o rapaz assentiu e viu pelo olhar determinado da irmã que não iria mesmo sair de casa.

- Onde vais, Mikasa?

- Chamar um táxi. – Respondeu num tom monocórdico.

- O quê? Podemos muito bem ir de metro ou… - Tentou argumentar, só que a irmã nem sequer lhe respondeu e afastou-se da entrada do hospital para procurar um taxista disponível.

- Vamos gastar dinheiro por uma boa causa. – Disse Armin ao lado do amigo que suspirou. – Estás melhor?

- Pela milésima vez…sim. – Respondeu entediado.

- Não consigo deixar de preocupar-me, sobretudo quando te vi com lágrimas nos olhos depois do que aconteceu. Nunca pensei que te preocupasses tanto com o professor Levi, embora tenha que admitir que foste longe demais…

- Armin… - Começou Eren, incapaz de encará-lo e observando a paisagem urbana e cinzenta à frente dos dois prosseguiu. – Nunca quis magoá-lo… juro-te que não era a minha intenção. Tudo aconteceu tão depressa e quando dei por mim… só me conseguia sentir culpado.

- Eren… tens a certeza de que está tudo bem? – Perguntou o rapaz loiro algo inquieto com aquele comportamento do amigo. – Aconteceu mais alguma coisa antes do acidente?

"_Não posso dizer-lhe. Como vou explicar aquelas visões estranhas que tive? Será que a falta de sono estava a fazer-me delirar? Mesmo que as poucas horas de sono explicassem as visões, aquele sentimento de desespero quando o vi desacordado não é normal. Se nem eu sei o que significa, como posso explicar ao Armin?_".

- Acho que estou apenas cansado, só isso. Não aconteceu mais nada.

Talvez não tivesse sido muito convincente, mas Armin optou por não insistir mais ainda que a sua intuição lhe dissesse que havia mais qualquer coisa. Algo do qual Eren não queria falar e ele desconfiava que tivesse algo a ver com aqueles pesadelos estranhos que pareciam ter regressado ao quotidiano do amigo. Mesmo que não falasse disso, Armin via quando Eren se levantava a meio da noite agitado e ia até à cozinha beber água e tentar acalmar-se. Porém, se alguém lhe fizesse perguntas sobre isso, ele negaria com todas as forças dizendo que estavam a preocupar-se à toa.

"_Talvez devesse tentar falar com ele outra vez… não agora, mas quando estiver melhor. Ainda consigo ver que está pálido e muito ausente_", pensava Armin enquanto observava o olhar de Eren que se prendia ao horizonte.

* * *

***Levi***

- Estou até agora a perguntar-me sobre o que estão aqui a fazer. Isto é algum congresso em minha casa? – Perguntou ao ver Irvin observar os livros de uma das estantes que tinha na sala enquanto Hanji sentava-se ao meu lado no sofá e Petra que aparecera por último, mantinha-se de pé no meio da sala com um ar pouco à vontade.

- Queremos apenas assegurar-nos de que passas bem a primeira noite. – Disse Irvin, retirando um livro da estante que lhe parecia interessante. – O médico disse que deves estar com muitas dores.

- Para isso comprei os anti-inflamatórios. – Retruquei.

- Ora Levi os teus amigos estão apenas a querer cuidar de ti. Posso cozinhar para ti.

- Não, Hanji. – Disse-lhe num tom sério. – Estás proibida de te aproximares da minha cozinha. Não sabes fazer nada sem sujar absolutamente tudo à tua passagem.

- Eu sei cozinhar. – Ofereceu-se Petra timidamente. – Vou preparar um jantar para todos… - Olhou para mim como se procurasse algum sinal de aprovação. – Posso?

Suspirei e dando-me por vencido, deixei que fosse para a cozinha. Com as dores que estava a sentir, não iria conseguir cozinhar o que quer que fosse. Provavelmente, se estivesse sozinho, apenas beberia um iogurte e comeria alguma peça de fruta apenas para não me deitar de estômago vazio.

No entanto, além de não estar sozinho tinha aquelas três pessoas comigo. A minha amiga dos tempos de Secundária, o diretor da escola onde trabalhava e a minha colega que se tinha juntado ao duo que insistiu em trazer-me para casa. Bom, a Hanji ainda ofereceu a casa dela como opção, mas recusei sem hesitação. Nem pensar que iria para a casa daquela desequilibrada. Nunca mais me esqueceria do que era dormir perto de alguém que tinha graves problemas comportamentais. Nunca tinha dormido ao lado dela, mas num dos passeios escolares durante a noite, ela foi até aos quartos onde só estavam os rapazes e além de tirar-me fotografias sem a minha autorização, também tentou atacar-me sexualmente. Coisa que não negou à frente da maldita professora que se atreveu a dizer que era perfeitamente natural que naquela idade, quiséssemos ceder perante as hormonas. Decididamente, aquela mulher também tinha sérios problemas e a forma como olhava para mim sempre me causou algumas dúvidas sobre se realmente, ela me via apenas como mais um aluno. Preferia até nem pensar sobre isso…

- Tens uns livros bastante interessantes. – Comentou Irvin, sentando-se ao meu lado e retirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

- Posso emprestar-te algum se quiseres. – Respondi.

O diretor sorriu e folheando o livro em mãos, disse:

- Na verdade, só a Hanji queria vir e disse que não precisavas de mais ninguém.

- Típico… - Murmurei, ouvindo a voz dela e de Petra na minha cozinha. – A demência dela não conhece limites. Então, vieste com ela porque… - Mal queria acreditar no que ia dizer, mas precisava analisar a sua reação sóbria. – Querias passar mais tempo com ela? Ou também porque achas que há alguma coisa entre mim e ela? Por favor, diz-me que é só a primeira hipótese.

Irvin riu, olhando para mim de soslaio.

- Admito que ambas passaram pela minha cabeça.

- Tch… já disse que eu e ela somos só amigos e honestamente, tinha a esperança de que o teu estado alcoolizado estivesse a fazer-te dizer coisas sem sentido.

- A Hanji é uma mulher atraente. – Afirmou Irvin, voltando o olhar para o livro.

- A personalidade ofusca qualquer traço físico que tenha. Pelo menos para mim as coisas sempre funcionaram assim. – Olhei de lado para ele. – Precisas de tratamento. – Ele riu. – Tch, a Hanji…

- E o que dizes sobre o meu pedido? Vais ajudar-me? – Perguntou desta vez, fixando os seus olhos azuis nos meus. – Estou a pedir-te como um amigo.

- Como amigo devia aconselhar-te terapia. – Suspirei. – Não sei se estás a pedir ajuda à pessoa certa, Irvin. O campo das relações sociais não é o meu ponto mais brilhante.

- Mesmo assim posso contar contigo? – Insistiu sem desviar o olhar.

Dei-me por vencido e disse-lhe que o ajudaria, embora continuasse a pensar que não era a pessoa mais adequada para esse tipo de coisas. Pior ainda quando a Hanji entrava na equação. Tinha quase a certeza de que ter um relacionamento sério nem passava pela mente daquela viciada em ciência e trabalho.

O jantar não foi tão desagradável como pensei. A ideia de ter mais pessoas em casa nunca me agradou muito. Gostava de passar tempo sozinho, ou melhor, habituei-me a fazê-lo depois de ir para o exército e sair de casa. Continuava a manter contacto com os meus pais e visitava-os pelo menos aos fins-de-semana, mas por norma passava muitas horas sozinho em casa dedicado ao trabalho e ultimamente, a preparar aulas, corrigir trabalhos e testes, etc.

Contudo, tinha que admitir que tê-los ali não fora assim tão má ideia. Ouvir vozes e risos a ecoar pela sala de jantar trazia uma sensação agradável. Admiti em silêncio que a Hanji desta vez tinha tido uma boa ideia. Caso contrário, àquela altura estaria deitado na cama a tentar esquecer as dores que sentia no meu braço.

- Tenho um quarto de hóspedes. Vai ter que servir para ti e para a Petra. Lamento, Irvin mas o sofá é a opção que te resta.

- Não há problema, Levi.

Indiquei-lhes onde podiam encontrar em alguns armários algumas roupas mais confortáveis e uma almofada e cobertor para o Irvin que teria que acomodar-se no sofá. Depois de entrar no meu quarto, nunca pensei que fosse demorar tanto tempo para mudar de roupa. Os movimentos limitados do meu braço incomodavam-me bastante e quando finalmente consegui mudar de roupa, ouvi duas batidas na minha porta. Julguei que fosse a Hanji como mais alguma tentativa insana de convencer-me a dormir com ela, mas a voz que ouvi do outro lado não era a dela.

- Podes entrar. – Respondi sentado na cama.

- Com licença. – Disse Petra sorridente, trazendo na mão uma chávena de onde saía um pouco de vapor. – Trouxe-te chá. Vai ajudar-te a dormir melhor. Este chá é bom para as dores.

Agradeci e depois de entregar-me a chávena, sentou-se ao meu lado. Nesse momento, percebi que havia outro assunto pendente que tinha adiado. Porém, aquela seria a ocasião ideal para esclarecer as coisas.

- Petra. - Comecei, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. - Sei que não conversámos sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite e…

- Eu sei. – Falou antes que pudesse terminar, sorriu com tristeza. – Foi apenas casual. Sei que não devo encher-me de esperanças porque no fim é só isso que me resta. Não tenho ressentimentos, de verdade que não. – Continuou a olhar-me nos olhos enquanto prosseguia. – Desde que chegaste à nossa escola, admirei-te pelo teu empenho, profissionalismo, dedicação e gosto pelo que fazias. Tudo aquilo que me fez entrar nesta área, pude vê-lo em ti.

- Já não te sentes realizada como professora? – Perguntei com alguma curiosidade.

Desviou o olhar por alguns segundos, antes de responder.

- Criei expectativas muito altas e no meu primeiro dia aqui, aprendi às minhas custas que não ia agradar a todos e que nem tudo corria de forma tão linear como tinha planeado. Lidei mal as coisas e nesse mesmo dia, como se fosse a cereja no topo do bolo… o meu namorado da altura trocou-me por outra. – O sorriso triste desapareceu e apenas permaneceu uma expressão abatida. – Tudo começou com o pé errado e nunca mais consegui endireitar as coisas. Às vezes, pergunto-me para onde foi o meu entusiasmo e passo noites a chorar por causa disso… e também por perceber que além do meu físico, não há muito mais que atraia aos homens que só querem passar uma boa noite comigo.

- Isso não é verdade. – Falei, assim que percebi que tinha terminado e deixava cair algumas lágrimas. – Também não agi do modo mais correto. Não te devia ter usado daquela forma porque com certeza és uma mulher que tem muito mais valor do que aquilo que imagina. Não digas que não tens nada além do físico porque… - Fiz uma pequena pausa, refletindo sobre se devia ou não dizer o que tinha visto na casa dela antes de ir embora naquela noite que passámos juntos. – Reparei numa fotografia que tinhas sobre a tua secretária no quarto. Nela estavas acompanhado de três amigos, penso eu. Estavam tão sorridentes ao teu lado que sei que com certeza, não teriam problemas em rebater tudo o que disseste há pouco. Além disso, um em específico observava-te e arrisco dizer que a forma como te olhava… era exatamente aquilo que devias procurar num homem. Ele olhava para ti como se quisesse cuidar de ti…

- Oh Deus… - Riu um pouco entre as lágrimas. – O Auruo. Por que razão sempre sou a última a reparar nessas coisas?

- Então, tenho alguma razão no que disse.

- O Erd e o Gunther já me disseram algo semelhante… - Enxugou as lágrimas, mantendo um sorriso com poucos traços de tristeza. – Se até tu reparaste… desculpa, mas as tuas habilidades sociais.

- Eu sei, não são as melhores. – Concordei. – Enfim, o que te quis dizer é que devias dar atenção a pessoas que tens por perto e que te olham daquela forma e não a mim… não sou o tipo de homem que te faria feliz.

- Obrigada por teres sido frontal comigo. Dói e ao mesmo tempo, deixa-me feliz. São sentimentos contraditórios. – Respirou fundo. - Só espero ultrapassar tudo isto de uma vez e encontrar de novo a motivação para estar à frente dos meus alunos.

- Tenho a certeza que és forte o suficiente para ultrapassar tudo isso e reencontrar a tua motivação só depende de ti. – Afirmei e recebi mais um sorriso, seguido desta vez por um beijo no rosto e um "boa noite" antes de se retirar do quarto.

Ao menos já tinha esclarecido as coisas com a Petra. Nunca tinha sido a minha intenção prendê-la a mim ou fazer com que aquela noite tivesse um significado mais profundo. Simplesmente, não acreditava que isso pudesse acontecer comigo. Não havia ninguém que quisesse manter ao meu lado todos os dias. Alimentava-me de encontros casuais para satisfazer os desejos da carne e o resto? Coisas como paixão e amor eram conceitos quase utópicos. Ninguém despertava esse tipo de sentimentos em mim, pelo menos não penso ter encontrado alguém que se encaixe nas descrições românticas. Claro que a única exceção que conseguia imaginar nem sequer era real por isso, recusava-me a aceitar aquilo como um exemplo válido.

Acabei de beber o chá e pousei a chávena na mesinha de cabeceira. O anti-inflamatório que tinha tomado continuava a não produzir muito efeito e por isso, não esperava adormecer com facilidade. No entanto, quando finalmente o sono chegou, os sonhos não se revelaram nada de bom.

* * *

_**~Sonho/Lembrança~**_

De costas para a restante paisagem, o capitão encontrava-se diante de uma lápide. Aquela que se encontrava afastada de todas as outras num local com vista para aquilo que só recentemente a humanidade reconhecia como o oceano. Uma das espadas encontrava-se nas suas mãos enquanto o seu olhar vazio prendia-se ao nome inscrito na lápide. Repentinamente, alguns passos ecoaram atrás dele. Mesmo sem se virar, sabia quem era.

- Estão à tua espera, Levi. Todos estão à tua espera para festejar a nossa vitória.

- Depois de perder tantos companheiros, tantas pessoas, tantos rostos optei por distanciar-me. Com ele… nunca foi tão difícil. Até hoje arrependo-me das palavras que não lhe disse, das coisas que não permiti que acontecessem. Ele morreu sem saber que os sentimentos eram mútuos.

- Levi… ele sabia…

- Será que sabia? – Questionou-se. – Pela diferença de idade, pela nossa diferença na hierarquia, pelo nosso juramento que nos obrigava a dar a nossa vida a qualquer momento… por tudo isso, neguei-me a ver, a aceitar e a reconhecer os sentimentos dele e até mesmo os meus. Foi o mais correto a fazer… diz o Irvin. Mas então diz-me porque mesmo fazendo tudo como se devia, ele morreu por minha causa? Ele deitou a vida dele fora por minha causa. Por alguém que lhe mentiu e não lhe deu respostas quando as pediu. – Fez pressão sobre a espada na sua mão.

- Tenho a certeza de que mesmo que guardes todos esses arrependimentos, ele não morreu culpando-te por nada disso. Ele amava-te, Levi. Do modo inocente e puro que alguém na sua idade podia amar outra pessoa… - A voz soava bem diferente do que estava habituado a ouvir da parte dela. Triste e não com a alegria habitual.

- Diz-me Hanji achas mesmo que é possível?

- O quê?

- Encontrar-me novamente com ele? Dizer ou fazer tudo aquilo que repreendi nesta vida?

- Se for possível… - Começou. – Espero lá estar para vos ver feliz.

- Não posso esperar mais. Não quero festejar coisa alguma. Não há motivo para celebrar quando já cá não está, quem mais merecia ver este dia…

O capitão ergueu a espada e antes que a amiga pudesse fazer alguma coisa, viu como o homem à sua frente atravessou o peito com a espada. Alarmada, apressou-se a segurar o corpo que caía nos braços dela completamente ensanguentado.

- Eren… cumpri a minha promessa…agora só me resta, encontrar-te novamente…

_**~Sonho/Lembrança~**_

* * *

- Levi!

Os olhos de tonalidades cinzentas abriram-se ao som da voz que tinha acabado de escutar em mais um dos seus sonhos estranhos. Debruçada sobre ele, estavam os olhos inquiridores da mulher de óculos que usava um pijama ridículo com vários póneis desenhados num tecido roxo.

- O que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou, recordando o sonho que estava a ter e perguntando-se desde quando a Hanji ou referências ao Irvin eram coisas recorrentes. Não se lembrava de os ver antes e isso fazia mais uma vez com que questionasse a veracidade daqueles sonhos.

- Fui beber água e ouvi-te. Estavas a ter um sonho agitado. Vim ver se estavas bem e claro, ver-te dormir. – Admitiu, sorridente e sentada na beira da cama.

- Tch, precisas de parar com estas coisas. – Falou, tentando não movimentar-se muito.

- Além disso, a Petra também parecia estar com a sua própria dose de sonhos maus. Ela veio ver-te antes de ir dormir. Também não é a eleita?

- Já conversámos sobre isto antes. Não penso em relacionamentos sérios. Quando dizia que não às tuas sugestões, dizia que não a outras pessoas também. – Ao entrar nesse tema, lembrou-se do favor que Irvin lhe tinha pedido. – Pergunto-me se por detrás de toda essa irracionalidade, se escondes alguma coisa.

- Como o quê? – Perguntou curiosa. – Há alguma coisa que queiras saber sobre mim para assim podermos avançar para uma possível noite de sexo?

- Não serás como a Petra? – Perguntou, ignorando a última questão da amiga.- Digo, se não tens a típica ideia de casar e ter filhos.

"_Isto soa tão mal vindo de mim, sobretudo quando associo estes conceitos à insanidade da Hanji_", pensava Levi estranhando o ar pensativo da amiga. Esta que sempre parecia ter uma resposta na ponta da língua mostrava uma ligeira alteração na sua postura. Chegando inclusive a desviar o olhar e sorrir algo acanhada, enquanto admitia que já lhe tinha passado essa ideia pela cabeça, mas achava impossível que alguém conseguisse aceitá-la tal como ela era.

Na verdade, queria concordar com ela, mas havia razões para que mesmo alguém como ela pudesse ter esperanças. Afinal, por algum motivo que ainda escapava à compreensão de Levi, o Irvin tinha-se apaixonado por alguém insano que à primeira vista não teria nada a ver com alguém responsável e sério como o diretor. Sendo assim, o professor teve que perguntar como é que Hanji começou a trabalhar naquela escola.

- Não conseguia adaptar-me muito bem aos colégios privados e por isso, achei o anúncio do Irvin bem apelativo. Aliás, a entrevista de trabalho também foi bem interessante e quente. Nesse dia, ele estava com a camisa desabotoada e a tentar manter aquele ar sério do costume. Era uma tarde de muito calor e tu sabes… aquela coisa de sensualidade que tu e ele dominam muitas vezes, sem darem por isso e sem saberem o efeito que certas coisas podem causar no sexo oposto.

- Aceitaste o emprego porque… agradava-te a aparência física dele?

O professor nem queria acreditar que estava a fazer aquele tipo de perguntas e a incentivar tudo aquilo, mas por outro lado, queria cumprir a sua parte com Irvin.

- A aparência física é um fator importantíssimo. – Assinalou Hanji. – Mas o trabalho que estava a desenvolver na escola e os objetivos também foram outras coisas. Além disso, gosto imenso quando saímos para beber e conviver um pouco.

- Não sabia que conviviam assim tanto. – Comentou Levi inocentemente, procurando ouvir mais algum comentário que confirmasse que pelo menos a amiga tinha algum tipo de interesse pelo Irvin, algo além do físico claro.

- Além disso, é ótimo na cama embora só tenha sido uma vez e depois os meus pais apareceram lá na manhã seguinte por isso, pensam que é meu namorado ou noivo. Vês o lado positivo? Agora, já não te aborrecem tanto com essas conversas de compromisso.

- Foste para a cama com ele para desfazer um mal-entendido entre nós? – Perguntou Levi algo chocado com as revelações.

- O quê? Claro que não. Foi tudo à base de uma boa conversa e álcool à mistura. Foi inesperado, mas desde então, às vezes levo-o à casa dos meus pais para mantermos o papel. Coitado do Irvin… ele não teve coragem de desmentir nada e é sempre tão amável com os meus pais que não posso evitar e mantemos esta mentira.

- Estás a confundir-me… o vosso relacionamento…?

- É sobretudo profissional e somos apenas bons amigos.

"_Puta que pariu, Hanji! Um homem que só te come uma vez e mesmo assim, aceita fingir que é teu namorado à frente dos teus pais não é apenas um bom amigo! É Cristo reencarnado na Terra! Como é que ela pode ser assim?! Sempre atenta à vida dos outros e não aquilo que se passa à volta dela! Irvin aqui tens o teu diagnóstico, estás fodido_".

* * *

**-X-**

_Demorou um pouco mais do que tinha previsto, mas cá está o novo capítulo. Desculpem por não conseguir atualizar mais rápido, mas a inspiração e o tempo para escrever não andam de mãos dadas :x_

_Mesmo assim, espero que este capítulo tenha servido para pelo menos deixar no ar que vou começar a aproximar mais o casal principal desta história :b_

_Até ao próximo capítulo (^o^)/_


	9. Sentimentos sem nome

**********Disclaimer:** Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_É sério, agradeço muito cada review que deixaram. Fico muito contente que tenham gostado do último capítulo e espero que com este e outros possa continuar a corresponder à expetativa de todos. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada a todas :D_

**-X-**

* * *

**Sentimentos sem nome**

Na manhã seguinte, os rostos alegres e sorridentes da noite anterior pareciam uma lembrança distante. Em vez disso Levi encontrou Irvin, Petra e até Hanji com ar de que tal como ele, tinham tido uma noite detestável. Todos admitiram as mesmas razões, uma noite inundada de pesadelos. Ninguém queria tocar no assunto, mas as olheiras não escapariam aos olhares atentos dos alunos.

- Ainda acho que devias ficar em casa. – Insistiu Irvin.

- Dentro de duas semanas temos uma competição para ganhar e se ficar aqui a perder tempo, vamos afundar a escola de vez. – Retrucou Levi que cedia perante a insistência de Petra para ajudá-lo a vestir o casaco.

O professor já tinha tido a sua dose de dor pela manhã, sempre que fez as coisas sozinho. Desde do despir-se, passando pelo banho e ao vestir-se novamente. Fez movimentos que não devia, mas preferia isso ao pedir ajuda a algum dos colegas. Sobretudo quando se tratava de tomar banho. Por muita boa vontade que o Irvin tivesse, Levi teria que admitir que seria uma situação no mínimo estranha.

Claro que a Petra ou a Hanji nem sequer entrariam nas suas hipóteses por motivos óbvios.

- Já estou a ouvir os comentários dos miúdos quando chegarmos à escola, exatamente com a mesma roupa de ontem. – Petra suspirou.

- Sabendo como a imaginação dos miúdos viaja, vão pensar que tivemos os quatro envolvidos numa orgia selvagem. – Comentou Hanji, regressando pouco a pouco a sua animação que parecia inesgotável.

Levi que ia sentado à frente ao lado de Irvin que era o condutor trocou um olhar com o diretor. Este dizia claramente "Continuo sem entender como te interessaste por alguém assim… que acorda de manhã a pensar em orgias". Petra bocejou já de certa forma habituada à insanidade da colega e Hanji continuava a ser a única dentro do veículo que criava conversação entre todos. Melhor dizendo, Irvin e Petra respondiam enquanto Levi apenas deixava escapar alguns grunhidos e optava por tentar fazer de conta que estava surdo.

O que era desconhecido para todos era o fato de os pesadelos dessa noite estarem todos interligados com fragmentos do passado de todos. Algo desencadeado pelo fato de estarem juntos e porque um dia, numa época distante partilharam laços que não os deixou indiferentes assim que se encontraram novamente debaixo do mesmo teto.

O grupo chegou à escola cedo, o que ainda permitiu que tentassem acordar ao beber uma chávena de café. Em seguida, auxiliado por Hanji, Levi quis ir de imediato até à sua sala de aula. Queria deixar tudo preparado antes que os alunos entrassem e não negou a ajuda da amiga que o ajudou a carregar a pasta do computador, os livros e as folhas. Também o ajudou a organizar tudo, só que em vez de sair logo da sala quis ficar a conversar o que deu tempo aos alunos para começarem a chegar. Alguns pareciam surpresos e até desiludidos por não irem ter menos uma aula. Outros perguntaram como estava e desejaram-lhe as melhores antes de se sentarem.

- Já podes ir embora, Hanji. – Repetiu Levi pela quarta vez entre os dentes.

- Ah bom dia, Armin, Mikasa e…Eren! – Disse, ignorando mais uma vez o professor que desta vez, desviou o olhar para ver que realmente era o trio que acabava de entrar.

- Bom dia, professora Hanji. – Responderam Mikasa e Armin em uníssono e Eren cumprimentou um pouco depois, parecia estar quase a cair de sono e os olhos inchados denunciavam não apenas uma noite sem dormir, como também lágrimas. Isso deixou Levi apreensivo. Teria acontecido alguma coisa?

- Pronto, agora que estão todos já me posso ir embora. Cuidem do vosso professor que não quis ficar em casa só para não vos prejudicar! – Disse Hanji, recebendo um olhar mortal de Levi e mesmo assim sorriu, acenando antes de sair da sala.

A aula decorreu sem incidentes, à exceção do grupo de alunos que mais uma vez estava com problemas em resolver os problemas de matemática e escolheram a aula de Levi para tentar entre todos chegar a alguma conclusão. Depois de serem apanhados a fazerem coisas que nada tinham a ver com História, o professor perdeu pouco tempo a repreendê-los e em pouco mais do que dez minutos explicou aquela parte da matéria, merecendo olhares atentos de todos. Mesmo os que não se tinham arriscado a tentar resolver os problemas na aula do professor, acabaram por tomar notas e fazer um par de perguntas para tirar dúvidas.

- O vosso professor de matemática tirou o curso onde? – Perguntava-se Levi no fim da explicação enquanto se dirigia para a frente da sala novamente. – Melhor dizendo, deve ter pago e não ter frequentado uma só aula. Tch, não sei se será só incompetência ou burrice.

Uns esconderam a vontade de rir e concordaram, mas a maioria acabou por rir dos comentários de Levi que deixou que os alunos relaxassem um pouco, antes de prosseguir com a matéria da aula de história.

No fim da aula, os alunos saíram uns após os outros, alguns desejando as melhoras e outros apenas em silêncio ou conversando com os amigos. Como Levi tinha lançado alguns olhares preocupados a Eren que lhe pareceu ausente durante toda a aula, pensou que seria melhor abstrair-se e não levantar os olhos novamente na sua direção. Não queria provocar mais alguma discussão com aquele aluno que parecia ver motivo em tudo para responder de forma desadequada. Portanto, distraidamente começou a tentar arrumar as coisas sem se aperceber que Armin e Mikasa deixaram para trás o amigo que insistiu que tinha que falar com o professor. Este que agora retirava os cabos do computador para guardá-lo, recriminando-se mentalmente por estar a perguntar-se onde estaria a Hanji que tinha ficado de aparecer para ajudá-lo a carregar as coisas.

- Professor Levi.

A voz de Eren tirou-o dos seus pensamentos e acabou de fechar o computador, olhando para o rapaz à sua frente.

- Algum problema, Jaeger? – Perguntou.

- Eu… - Começou, sentindo-se frustrado por não conseguir esconder a hesitação. – Lamento imenso pelo que fiz ontem. Peço desculpa pela brincadeira estúpida que acabou por… - Olhou para o braço enfaixado do professor. – Não queria magoá-lo. Sei que pode não acreditar em mim, mas eu nunca quis que se magoasse. – O tom estava repleto de culpa e havia até uma certa amargura nos olhos que agora o encaravam.

Da surpresa inicial, Levi tentava regressar à sua expressão indiferente. Porém, ver Eren daquele modo causava-lhe sentimentos que queria que desaparecessem. Não gostava de o ver assim. Esperava até que o ar cansado e olhos inchados nada tivessem a ver com aquele sentimento de culpa.

- É claro que não penso que fizeste aquilo de propósito. Não podias adivinhar o teto daquele pavilhão ia ceder. – A expressão do rapaz manteve-se. – A brincadeira foi estúpida tenho que concordar, mas nenhum de nós podia prever o fim daquilo. Não quero que te sintas culpado.

- O professor devia estar a repreender-me… - Disse, fechando as mãos e formando punhos que se mantinham firmes ao seu lado.

- Não acho que seja necessário. Pela tua expressão, posso ver que já aprendeste a tua lição… - Deu alguns passos, afastando-se da secretária e aproximando-se de Eren. – Jaeger não te martirizes tanto. Não me arrependo de ter amparado a tua queda. Fico contente que estejas bem. – Um olhar surpreso espelhou-se na expressão do rapaz de olhos verdes. – Além disso, parece que o diziam é verdade. Corres bastante rápido e assim, pelo menos tenho a certeza que o clube de atletismo não me mentiu. – Estendeu a mão e tocou nos cabelos de Eren que ainda encarava o professor completamente estático e perplexo. – Não precisas de te sentir culpado, mas se te deixa mais aliviado…então, estás desculpado.

- Professor Levi…

- O que foi? Estás a chorar porquê? – Perguntou ao retirar as mãos do cabelo do rapaz que se apressou a limpar uma lágrima que caiu pelo seu rosto.

- Huh? Não sei. Não sei o que me deu… - Respondeu, limpando o rosto.

"_Não sei o que se passa comigo. Não parei de pensar nele a noite inteira, na dor que lhe causei e tê-lo a falar comigo desta forma também não ajuda. Esperava que me repreendesse, que gritasse comigo como tantos outros já fizeram sempre que fiz alguma coisa que não devia. Fosse propositado ou não, nunca ninguém quis saber. Culpar-me sempre foi o mais fácil e no entanto, ele… porquê? Porque não consigo comportar-me normalmente com ele?_".

- Embora ontem tenhas deixado uma boa impressão com a tua corrida, preciso de cronometrar e avaliar outros aspetos. Vais estar presente no clube?

- Sim. – Assentiu o rapaz um pouco mais recomposto. – Quer dizer… bom, acho que posso chegar um pouco mais tarde ao trabalho.

- Ótimo. – Comentou Levi, regressando à tarefa de tentar arrumar as suas coisas. – Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Viu Eren assentir. – A situação económica em tua casa é assim tão má para teres mais do que um trabalho? Se não quiseres falar, tens esse direito e não insisto mais.

Antes de responder, Eren aproximou-se da secretária empilhou os três livros que Levi trazia, começando também por arrumar as folhas. Não sabia ao certo porque fazia tal coisa. Não era o tipo de aluno ficava para trás para ajudar o professor. Porém, por algum motivo aquele tipo de coisas parecia-lhe até de certa forma, nostálgico.

- O avô do Armin tirou-me a mim e à Mikasa do orfanato quando poderia apenas ter tirado o neto. Ele não nos conhecia e tinha todo o direito de nos ignorar. – Explicou, fazendo uma pequena pausa. – Acolheu-nos como se fôssemos da família. Assim que encontrei o primeiro trabalho, quis retribuir tudo o que me deu. Uma casa, comida todos os dias na mesa, roupa e sobretudo uma família… - Seguiu-se mais uma pequena pausa. – Ele agora está muito adoentado e mesmo assim, em vez de usar o dinheiro da reforma e poupanças para cuidar da saúde ele, ainda se preocupa muito connosco. Não posso vê-lo fazer tudo isto sozinho. Prometi que ia ajudá-lo sem deixar que isso prejudique os estudos do Armin ou da Mikasa, a quem já fiz prometer que não iriam trabalhar até terminarem o Secundário. Não quero que passem pelas mesmas coisas que eu…

- Estou a ver. – Disse Levi ao entender que a resposta de Eren tinha terminado. – É uma pena, Jaeger.

- O quê? – Perguntou sem perceber.

- Que deixes que tão pouca gente te entenda e veja que na verdade, és uma boa pessoa com bons princípios e educação. Devias deixar que te vissem como és e não tanto como aquilo que tentas transparecer. – Levi fechou a pasta do computador e nesse instante, a porta da sala abriu-se, mostrando uma Hanji que devia ter vindo a correr.

- Desculpa Levi! Estávamos no laboratório e já sabes que não posso deixar os miúdos lá sozinhos a arrumar tudo. Oh Eren, olá! Estás coradinho! Sobre o que estavam a conversar?

Levi procurou imediatamente traços de vergonha em Eren que se apressou a sair rapidamente da sala, dizendo que não estavam a falar sobre nada. Isso deixou para trás um professor confuso que como não tinha olhado diretamente para o rapaz ao dizer-lhe as últimas palavras, não viu o efeito que essas tiveram.

- Conta-me do que estavam a falar.

- Nada, Hanji. – Respondeu Levi num tom seco. – Ajuda-me a levar estas coisas.

- Oh, Levi o que seria de ti sem mim?

- Não me faças responder a isso.

Como só ia dar mais aulas depois do almoço, Levi aproveitou para ligar para uma clínica de fisioterapia, combinando os horários e sessões que só se iniciariam no dia seguinte. Ainda que não quisesse admitir, sabia que precisava tratar daquela lesão para evitar sequelas ou que aquelas dores se prolongassem mais do que necessário. Depois dessa chamada, corrigiu alguns trabalhos e preparou os planos para as próximas aulas.

Assim que viu que tinha o trabalho bem adiantado, pegou no plano dos antigos clubes da escola e saiu do gabinete. Dirigiu-se ao piso inferior da escola que já tinha alguns traços de limpeza, mas continuava a ter bastante por fazer. Entrou na sala que no dia anterior, ele e Jaeger tinham conseguido limpar na íntegra. Pelo plano cedido por Irvin, antigamente naquela sala havia um clube denominado "Artistas Verdes". Como o nome sugeria, tratava-se de um grupo de pessoas que aproveitava o que outros consideravam lixo para transformar objetos partidos ou defeituosos em arte ou até em objetos que podiam ser reutilizados.

"_Ainda há alguns materiais… mas seria necessário comprar mais. Penso que posso fazer algo quanto a isso_", concluiu Levi depois de fechar um dos armários da sala.

Em seguida, a sala imediatamente ao lado era o antigo clube de Cozinha. A limpeza daquela divisão ainda não tinha terminado até porque era necessário, limpar os armários por dentro e descobrir que utensílios ainda poderiam ser utilizados. Ao menos o chão estava limpo e respirava-se um ar que não estava repleto de pó.

Levi procurou os produtos de limpeza que tinha deixado ali e abriu o primeiro armário, encontrando panelas repletas de teias de aranha.

- Tch, Irvin será que ao menos não podias ter contratado alguém para manter isto limpo? O que fazem os funcionários de limpeza neste covil? São pagos para conversar? – Dizia enquanto retirava as panelas uma a uma, pois a tarefa seria mais demorada se pudesse usar somente um dos seus braços.

Absorvido nas limpezas e tentando com isso, desviar os seus pensamentos de Eren, Levi não notou quando alguém parou na entrada da sala do antigo clube de Cozinha. A figura esguia, elegante e de baixa estatura tinha ido até ali com dois objetivos em mente. O primeiro agradecer e em seguida, ajudar o professor a quem tinha aprendido a admirar em tão pouco tempo.

- Professor Levi? – Chamou uma voz melodiosa.

O homem virou-se de imediato e encontrou uma rapariga de cabelos dourados soltos sobre os ombros e olhos azuis que contrastavam o tom corado das suas bochechas.

- Christa. – Disse o professor, recordando-se do nome da aluna a quem tinha dado uma refeição dias antes e com quem tinha conversado. – Precisas de alguma coisa?

Enchendo-se de coragem, respirou fundo e disse:

- Muito obrigada, professor Levi! Agradeço-lhe por mim e também pela minha mãe que mal quis acreditar que alguém como o diretor Irvin fosse precisar dos serviços dela.

- Não precisas agradecer. Apenas passei o contacto. O Irvin é que decidiu contratá-la. – Disse Levi, entendendo a que propósito vinha aquele agradecimento. – Mais alguma coisa? – Decidiu perguntar já que Christa mantinha-se parada no mesmo sítio.

- Sim… - Disse, mexendo as mãos nervosamente. – Posso ajudá-lo? Gostava de poder ajudar na mudança da escola…naquela que falámos no outro dia.

- Se quiseres ajudar, agradeço. – Respondeu o professor e a estudante de cabelos loiros sorriu e apressou-se a pegar em alguns materiais de limpeza e dirigir-se ao armário do lado.

Pouco tempo depois, mais uma estudante mas bem mais alta de cabelos castanhos e preso num rabo-de-cavalo também entrou na sala com os dois ocupantes. Sem dirigir muitas palavras ao professor, acabou por aderir à limpeza. Seguiram-se outros colegas que curiosos e movidos pela coragem de Christa que foi a primeira a ter coragem de se oferecer, também decidiram ajudar.

- Está na hora do almoço. Vão comer qualquer coisa. – Disse o professor Levi ao ver o número inesperado de alunos que se tinha juntado a ele e graças a isso, já havia mais duas salas limpas. – Agradeço pela cooperação de todos.

A maioria dos alunos sorriu e disse que estariam de volta sempre que não tivessem aulas.

Quando Christa e Ymir chegaram ao refeitório viram a mão estendida de Connie a indicar-lhes a mesa em que se encontravam. As duas amigas juntaram-se ao grupo, onde também estavam Sasha, Armin, Mikasa e Eren que parecia novamente ausente e brincava com duas ervilhas no prato.

- Por onde andavam? – Perguntou Sasha. – As refeições são coisas que não podemos perder. São até mais importantes do que as aulas.

- Estivemos a ajudar o professor Levi nas limpezas. – Respondeu Christa sorridente e nesse momento, a "brincadeira" de Eren com as ervilhas parou.

- Não sou muito fã de limpezas, mas não ia deixar a minha Christa sozinha com aquele tipo numa sala. – Comentou Ymir. – Estou admirada como é que certas pessoas não apareceram por lá. – Olhou para Eren.

- Tive aulas até agora. – Respondeu num tom seco.

- Hoje não há limpezas para ninguém. Ainda estás a recuperar. – Apontou Mikasa preocupada com a atitude ausente do irmão.

- Pela milésima vez, Mikasa. Estou muito bem e recomenda-se. – Respondeu o rapaz num tom cansado.

- Acho que vou ajudar durante a tarde. Afinal, vamos ter um período livre. – Comentou Armin. – Também vens, Eren? Ou vais passar pelo clube de atletismo? Não, espera… hoje é o dia de andebol, não é Connie?

- O diretor Irvin pediu que as atividades dos dois clubes hoje fossem no mesmo dia, embora a horas diferentes. Vamos ser observados pelo professor Levi por causa daquela história da competição. – Respondeu, escondendo a taça de gelatina para que a namorada não lhe roubasse a sobremesa.

- Vou passar pelos dois clubes. – Disse Eren.

- Tens a certeza de que é uma boa ideia? Não devias…

- Mikasa, por favor, não és a minha mãe…

- Até porque provavelmente devias precisar de uma para te dar um bocadinho de educação ou pelo menos, alertar-te para o bom senso e perceberes que tens a tua irmã com aspirações a namorada, preocupada contigo.

O comentário de Ymir causou um desconforto geral à mesa e Christa foi a primeira a pedir baixinho para que a amiga se desculpasse. Só que a rapariga virou o rosto, dizendo que apenas disse a verdade. Eren levantou-se da mesa em silêncio e saiu sem dizer uma palavra e Mikasa seguiu-o, não antes de lançar um olhar mortífero na direção de Ymir.

- Por favor, não faças comentários sobre a mãe dele. - Pediu Armin. – Já sabes que…

- Eu sei, depois peço-lhe desculpa. Mas é que estava a irritar-me ver como ele é lento a entender a preocupação da Mikasa. – Falou Ymir, deixando escapar um suspiro.

- Hum, então façam as pazes antes dos treinos de andebol. – Disse Sasha com um sorriso no rosto. – Precisamos mostrar ao professor Levi que somos o clube que mais possibilidades tem de trazer o troféu para casa.

- O teu otimismo continua a surpreender-me. – Comentou Ymir.

- Eu concordo com a Sasha. Se dermos o nosso melhor, não há motivos para a vitória não ser uma hipótese. – Disse Christa. – O que se passa, Connie? Não concordas connosco?

- Tenho um mau pressentimento quanto ao ver o professor Levi…

Armin observou-o curioso e baixando a voz, perguntou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O Eren não te contou que praticamente fez uma _lap dance_ ao professor Levi quando o encontrou no bar "Sinners"?

Assim que acabou de dizer essas palavras, Armin começou a tossir, pois tinha-se engasgado com o copo de água que tinha começado a beber. Connie levantou-se apressadamente para ir bater nas costas do amigo.

- Armin estás bem? – Perguntou Christa preocupada.

- Connie levanta-lhe os braços! – Aconselhou Sasha nervosamente.

- O que foi que lhe disseste, Connie? Fiquei curiosa. – Disse Ymir.

- Nada! – Disse Armin, sentindo-se ligeiramente mais aliviado, mas ainda demasiado vermelho e com duas lágrimas a caírem pelo rosto. Lançou um olhar a Connie, dizendo silenciosamente que não precisava de mais golpes nas costas até porque aquele era mais um que não tinha a noção da força que tinha nas mãos.

"_Uma lap dance ao professor Levi?! Mas o que é que o Eren tem na cabeça? Como se já não fosse mau o suficiente o professor descobrir que trabalha naquele bar, ele ainda faz uma coisa dessas. Será que nunca parou para pensar nas consequências para os dois se uma história destas se espalha?_".

Como Mikasa sempre esteve perto de Eren, Armin não teve a oportunidade de esclarecer a história da _lap dance_. Depois da aula, o amigo também se despediu rapidamente para chegar a horas aos treinos do clube de atletismo onde já se encontrava Levi que avaliava uma folha que um dos membros do clube lhe tinha dado. Nessa folha estavam as médias de tempo de corrida, assim como peso e altura de todos os corredores.

- As médias de tempo de corrida parecem-me boas, mas quero ser eu mesmo a avaliar e a observar. – Disse e pegou num cronómetro que estava sobre um banco ao seu lado. – Jaeger, começa por aquecer. Vou observar os teus colegas primeiro.

- Sim, senhor! – Respondeu quase automaticamente e os membros do clube estranharam aquela atitude tão obediente, mas permaneceram em silêncio enquanto Eren começava a fazer algumas flexões.

"_Preciso parar de sentir este frio na barriga, cada vez que me responde exatamente como o vi fazer várias vezes nos sonhos. Isto é de doidos… quantas vezes já terei dito a mim mesmo que preciso parar de confundir a realidade com os sonhos?_".

- O teu arranque é lento, precisas de corrigir isso. – Comentou Levi a mais um dos membros do clube que tinha demonstrado pela terceira vez, as suas aptidões numa corrida de tiro rápido de 400 metros.

- Peço desculpa…vou corrigir isso na próxima tentativa… - Informou o rapaz de cabelos negros presos num rabo-de-cavalo e a transpirar.

- Descansa por agora… Jaeger é a tua vez! – Chamou Levi e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos veio de imediato e começou a posicionar-se na pista. – Vamos começar pelos 100 metros.

"_Pelo menos, não preciso de corrigir o posicionamento. Está perfeito_", pensou satisfeito e deu o sinal de partida, acionando o cronómetro, "_Tem boas aptidões físicas. É ainda melhor do que me tinham dado a entender_". Parou o cronómetro e viu os segundos.

- Quanto foi, professor? – Perguntaram alguns curiosos.

- 9, 47. Muito bom, Jaeger! – Levi assentiu e surpreendeu-se quando o rapaz ao ouvir o elogio, sorriu. Teve até que desviar o olhar por muito que não quisesse. Não queria encontrar-se na situação de explicar a expressão estranha que fez quando o viu sorrir.

- Wow, Eren continuas em forma! – Disse um dos colegas.

- Passo aos 200 metros? – Perguntou Eren e o professor apenas assentiu.

* * *

***Eren***

Sempre gostei de desporto e há muito tempo que não desfrutava tanto da sensação de correr, tendo alguém que de fato confirmasse que era bom naquela atividade.

O entusiasmo inicial dos meus companheiros foi-se esfumando com as críticas e até conselhos do professor Levi que tentava corrigir qualquer falha mínima que encontrasse na nossa postura. Ouvi atentamente cada palavra que me disse e assumi cada uma delas como verdadeira. Apliquei-me para poder ouvir elogios da sua parte. Cada vez que me dizia, não podia evitar sorrir. Era uma sensação estranha a que se juntava um frio na barriga que não me lembrava de ter sentido em relação a outra pessoa.

- É uma pena a queda dele não ter sido pior.

- Era o que faltava temos que aturar esta _merda_ por causa de uma competição que nenhum de nós pediu.

As vozes captaram a minha atenção que diante de uns lavatórios, passava água pelo rosto e pelos cabelos. Não iria tomar banho já, pois em seguida iria estar com os meus companheiros de andebol e só depois antes de correr para o trabalho, tomaria um duche rápido.

- Ele não partiu o braço?

- Infelizmente, parece que só deslocou. Devia era ter deslocado o pescoço para não termos que estar a ser torturados por um anão com a mania da perfeição. Sabe mandar, mas não o vimos dar um passo na pista.

- Aposto que aquelas manias todas com a postura é tudo conversa…

Todos pararam de falar ao ver-me entrar na parte dos vestiários e observá-los com um olhar que quase podia matar. Segundos antes, pensei em fazê-los engolir cada uma daquelas palavras. Porém, assim que os vi detive-me. Pesei os benefícios e consequências dos meus atos, sobretudo quando tivesse que explicar porque tinha mandado todos os companheiros de atletismo para o hospital mais próximo.

Em silêncio, saí dali antes que a minha cabeça quente levasse a melhor. Felizmente, o início das atividades do clube de andebol foram o suficiente para apagar aquela raiva. O professor Levi quis conhecer a equipa principal e assim, ficou a saber que em jogos oficiais Connie era o nosso guarda-redes; as defesas eram a Sasha na lateral esquerda, a Ymir ao centro e a Christa na lateral direta; adiante os centrais/defesas avançados eram a Mikasa e a Carolina e o pivô responsável pela maioria dos pontos era eu.

- Quero observar a capacidade de rematar de cada um. – Afirmou o professor. – E com isso, vou ver também que tal se comporta o vosso guarda-redes.

Os remates imprevisíveis de Sasha faziam com que fosse quase impossível Connie defender, mas conseguiu tocar na bola com o punho esquerdo e desviá-la o suficiente. Defendeu com alguma facilidade o remate de Christa e quase fugiu do remate vingativo de Ymir. De seguida, Connie teve que enfrentar-se aos tiros certeiros de Mikasa que marcou sem problemas. Carolina, a rapariga de cabelos negros sempre presos em duas tranças também tinha um ótimo braço para remates e por fim, quando chegou a minha vez, sorri de lado, dizendo:

- Lamento imenso, Connie.

Certeiro e forte. Raramente falhava e por isso, mais uma vez pude congratular-me com mais um remate bem-sucedido.

- Springer passa-me a bola. – Pediu o professor Levi, chamando a nossa atenção. Calmamente, recebeu o esférico e pousou o apito sobre um banco atrás dele. – Posicionem-se como se fossem jogar. Três, dois, um. – Caminhou para o campo oposto debaixo dos nossos olhares incrédulos que não queriam acreditar nas intenções dele. – Mostrem-me como trabalham equipa. Mexam-se!

Mal acabou de falar, veio na minha direção e passou por mim quase como um _flash_. Nem tive a oportunidade de dar um passo e virei-me para ver a Carolina e a Mikasa quase chocarem uma contra a outra, enquanto com o braço enfaixado, o professor Levi tinha acabado de rodopiar e fintar as duas sem dificuldade. Ymir também ficou para trás e ao tentar rasteirá-lo por ter feito Christa desequilibrar-se, ele saltou e nesse instante rematou antes que Sasha lhe pudesse tocar. Certeiro, forte e uma bola com efeito. O Connie nunca teve a hipótese de sequer tentar adivinhar a direção da bola até que esta já estava a bater na rede do canto superior direito.

- Wow! – Sasha foi a primeira a conseguir exprimir alguma reação, pois o pavilhão estava mergulhado no silêncio.

- É muito rápido. – Comentou Mikasa.

- Que remate… - Murmurou Connie paralisado e vendo o local onde a bola tinha ido parar.

- Passa-me a bola, Springer! – Ordenou e assim que recebeu, começou a regressar para a mesma posição de antes. – Espero que isto não seja o melhor que podem fazer. Passei com demasiada facilidade por todos.

Mais uma vez, vi-o posicionar-se e outra vez, não pude fazer nada para impedi-lo. O mesmo aconteceu com todos os meus companheiros. A mesma situação repetiu-se mais um par de vezes. Era praticamente impossível conseguir tocar-lhe. Era muito rápido e o mais desconcertante é que apenas se servia de uma mão para driblar e rematar. Na última tentativa, Sasha com o seu estilo pouco convencional quase conseguiu tocar na bola, mas numa fração de segundos vi-o desviar-se e mais uma vez, rematar. A forma como se movia e por fim, se elevava no ar para marcar o ponto era não só rápida, como precisa. Era como se cada movimento fosse delineado com cuidado. Nunca pensei que o andebol pudesse ser associado a movimentos elegantes, mas definitivamente era essa a sensação que me dava cada vez que o observava.

- Foram um pouco melhor nestas duas vezes. Vou chamar os suplentes e misturar-vos um pouco por duas equipas. Vou jogar porque não temos suplentes suficientes para duas equipas de sete. Durante o jogo, aconselho-vos a prestarem atenção ao que vou dizer. – Avisou e abriu dois botões da sua camisa, fazendo sinal para os jogadores suplentes se aproximarem.

Normalmente, os nossos treinos eram supervisionados por um professor de Educação Física que aparecia só algumas vezes por semana e não nos dava muitas indicações. Portanto, ouvir alguém gritar connosco a cada pequeno passo que dávamos era no mínimo estressante e ao mesmo tempo, na minha opinião, motivante. Ele não se contentava com o "bom", dizendo que havia sempre forma de fazer algo melhor ainda. Além de surpreender em termos de estratégia, as técnicas de passe e de driblar os jogadores também eram geniais. Tentei imitá-lo o melhor que conseguia e congratulei-me com cada elogio que recebi da parte dele.

- Fizeram um bom trabalho. Continuaremos com estes treinos à hora combinada. – Disse o professor Levi que fez um ar de nojo ao ver alguns dos meus colegas tirarem as t-shirts e limparem o suor. Isso quase me fez rir, mas controlei-me no momento em que olhou para mim e entrou no balneário. Ia tomar banho ali?

Entrei no balneário e vi que ele parou diante dos lavatórios. Deixou água escorrer e passou a mão molhada pelo pescoço. Fechou os olhos enquanto tentava refrescar-se e aquilo devia ser algo perfeitamente natural. Não devia fazer-me ficar parado no meio do balneário a ver o reflexo dele no espelho. Consciente ou inconscientemente, não devia procurar o rumo traçado por aquelas gotas de água que lhe escorriam pela pele e nem devia parar para observar como a largura dos seus ombros parecia ter a medida certa.

- Jaeger até quando vais ficar parado que nem uma estátua aí? Vai tomar banho e livrar-te desse cheiro detestável a suor.

Será que me tinha visto a observá-lo? Não fui especialmente discreto e isso, levou-me a abaixar o rosto e ir diretamente até aos chuveiros. Não queria acreditar que tinha sido apanhado a examiná-lo daquela forma. Tinha sido algo quase involuntário e ao mesmo tempo, difícil de evitar. Perguntava-me se era apenas porque fisicamente, ele era atraente ou se a isso se juntavam também as palavras que tínhamos trocado na sala de aula. O que quer que fosse, não conseguia afastá-lo dos meus pensamentos.

* * *

***Levi***

Precisava urgentemente de um banho. Não transpirava excessivamente, mas era o suficiente para sentir-me incomodado com aquela sensação de sujidade.

Além disso, a forma como tinha visto o Eren a observar-me há poucos minutos, também não ajudava. Aliás, incentivava a minha vontade de colocar-me debaixo de um chuveiro com água fria. Pouco me importava se estávamos em pleno Outono. O que me interessava era apagar qualquer traço do meu corpo que desejasse aqueles olhos a percorrerem-me com curiosidade. Como se isso não fosse suficiente, naquele dia tinha-o visto sorrir mais do que uma vez, depois de um elogio da minha parte. Aquele sorriso era o suficiente para reavivar mais daquelas imagens que atormentavam-me sobretudo durante a noite.

* * *

_**~Sonho/Lembrança~**_

Pouco depois do pequeno-almoço, o capitão equipado com o seu equipamento 3DMG procurava por Eren que assim que tinha acabado de comer, saiu apressadamente.

- Tch, ter que andar atrás deste pirralho quando sabe perfeitamente que não devia ir a lado algum sem informar-me em antemão. – Murmurava o homem mal-humorado que parou de andar ao ouvir o som de outro equipamento por perto. Ergueu o rosto para ver Eren na beirada de uma janela com um ar decidido. Parou para ver o que iria sair dali e no que estaria o soldado a pensar.

Repentinamente, Eren atirou-se ao ar e usando os ganchos para tentar prender a uma das árvores, tentou efetuar uma manobra que Levi demorou a perceber do que se tratava. E porquê? Porque no meio da descoordenação, viu a falta de equilíbrio e se não tivesse utilizado o próprio equipamento àquela altura estaria a levar o soldado assustado para a enfermaria. Assim que viu que Eren já não corria riscos de cair de uma altura perigosa, largou-o no chão.

- Posso saber o que estavas a tentar fazer? Queres testar se o teu pescoço pode regenerar tão facilmente como os teus braços e pernas?

- Eu… - Começou por dizer com um ar frustrado. – Estava a tentar fazer uma …manobra.

- O que eu vi não passou de falta de jeito e senso comum.

Os olhos irritados e determinados focaram-se no homem à sua frente.

- Quis tentar imitar uma das suas manobras, capitão Levi.

O homem manteve a sua expressão impassível e após um curto silêncio, perguntou:

- Achas que me atiro ao ar e penso "seja o que Deus quiser"? Existe uma técnica, um modo de movimentar-me.

- Pode explicar-me?

Não era a primeira vez que um soldado lhe pedia para demonstrar algo assim, mas a resposta sempre negativa. Não queria desperdiçar tempo e gás com algo tão inútil como ver as pessoas a falharem miseravelmente.

Contudo, ao ver os olhos expectantes sentiu que não seria capaz de dizer que não. Aqueles mesmos olhos que há noites atrás o tinham feito voltar para trás, depois de deixar Eren na cave. Este que lhe tinha pedido para conversar um pouco antes de deixá-lo ali sozinho e trancado. Na altura, cedeu sem entender muito bem porquê. Desconfiava que o motivo para ter ficado daquela vez, era o mesmo que o fez suspirar e ativar os ganchos do seu equipamento para subir até uma das janelas. Antes de executar uma das suas manobras, olhou para Eren que o observava sem desviar os olhos.

- Fantástico! Capitão Levi, nunca me canso de ver estas manobras! Acho que já percebi mais ou menos como se faz! – Disse entusiasmado, após ver a demonstração de Levi que mantinha a mesma expressão indiferente de antes.

- Espera. – Disse antes que o rapaz se lançasse até uma das janelas. – Vou explicar por palavras o que deves ter em mente quando te lanças no ar. Acho até que vou ficar aqui a vigiar-te. Não vá acontecer algum acidente e caíres de uma altura insana como ainda há pouco…

- Vai treinar-me? A sério?

- Eren espero que não sofras de nenhum atraso mental, porque acho que fui claro o suficiente. Agora, sobre a manobra que te mostrei… - Começou o capitão, dando o máximo de dicas que conseguia.

Mesmo assim, após algumas horas, Levi estava quase convencido de que tal como pensara inicialmente tudo aquilo era inútil. Reconhecia a perseverança do soldado, mas executar aquelas manobras exigia bem mais do que força de vontade.

- Eren é o suficiente. É melhor pararmos por aqui antes que realmente partas algum dos teus ossos.

- Não!

- Isto não foi uma pergunta ou sugestão. – Viu o rapaz fechar as mãos em punho. – Penso que é evidente que não consegues dominar uma técnica destas apenas com força de vontade. A teimosia não é a resposta e honestamente, depois de falhares tantas vezes começo a pensar que não passas de mais um caso perdido.

Viu Eren levantar-se e antes que pudesse usar um dos ganchos, murmurou:

- Quando tiveres no ponto mais alto do teu salto, relaxa os músculos das pernas. Ficas muito tenso e os movimentos assim não fluem com naturalidade.

Essa era a resposta. Ao fim de horas e tantas tentativas falhadas, pela primeira vez o soldado conseguiu executar a manobra com sucesso. Mal quis acreditar quando pousou os pés no chão quase com a mesma graciosidade com que o seu superior normalmente fazia.

- Consegui… consegui! – Disse com um sorriso que fez Levi virar o rosto e dizer:

- Ao fim de tantas horas, finalmente… bom, ao menos provaste que podes aprender as coisas se te dedicares a isso. Agora, vamos… - Foi envolvido por dois braços e a expressão indiferente passou a choque, ficando com o corpo tenso.

- Obrigado, capitão Levi! Muito obrigado por me ter ensinado!

- Eren… - Disse com a voz bem menos firme do que pretendia.

- Huh? AH! Desculpe, capitão Levi. – Afastou-se rapidamente e esperou por algum murro ou pontapé, mas assim que abriu os olhos, viu o superior a afastar-se enquanto dizia:

- Vamos jantar, Eren.

Seguiu atrás de Levi que tentava entender o que tinha acontecido ainda há pouco. Não estava habituado a sentir-se incomodado com sorrisos de outras pessoas e …o abraço tinha sido totalmente despropositado. Era nisso que queria pensar, mas se recordasse com detalhes aquele momento o frio na barriga era uma coisa persistente. Valia-lhe ao menos a sua capacidade de disfarçar as emoções, caso contrário sabia que teria problemas.

_**~Sonho/Lembrança~**_

* * *

**-X-**

_Já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo por isso, espero conseguir atualizar em breve *_

_Até ao próximo capítulo (^_^)/_


	10. Desta vez

******Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Obrigada pelas reviews *.*_

_ Nicole sim já li o capítulo mais recente do manga e mal posso esperar pelo próximo!_

**-X-**

* * *

**Desta vez**

Há algum tempo que os amigos não se reuniam. Ao contrário dos últimos encontros, Eren convenceu todos a estarem presentes. Os amigos da banda que cantavam em bares algumas vezes por semana ou apenas uma conforme as solicitações, nem sempre tinham tempo para estar com os outros amigos que conheceram através de Eren. Esse era o caso de Bertholdt, Reiner, Jean e Annie que conheceram Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Ymir e Christa na primeira vez que organizaram uma saída entre todos. Nessa ocasião foram a uma salão de jogos e todos sentiram-se rapidamente à vontade na presença um dos outros. Silenciosamente entre todos havia um sentimento de familiaridade, como se já se conhecessem há bastante tempo e por isso, todos se sentiam contentes quando podiam organizar saídas daquelas.

Naquela noite em concreto, o local escolhido para um serão após as aulas foi um salão de Bowling. Jean foi o primeiro a ter que ir embora, pois tinha um cliente habitual que queria a visita dele. Claro que embora os seus colegas de banda soubessem a razão para os restantes, a mentira comum era que ele trabalhava como segurança num bar.

Em seguida, preocupada com a hora a que chegaria a casa, Christa deixou os amigos acompanhada por Ymir que se ofereceu para levá-la a casa. O que não era surpresa para ninguém já que a rapariga morena de cabelos castanhos também a tinha trazido até ali na sua mota. Era a única entre os amigos feitos na escola de Eren que tinha viatura própria. Fora isso o rapaz de olhos verdes só podia depender dos amigos da banda para ter boleia. Se bem que Eren sabia que embora Ymir se gabasse muito da sua mota e da sua capacidade como condutora não oferecia boleia a mais ninguém que não fosse a Christa.

- Mikasa? – Chamou Eren, vendo a irmã adormecida e encostada a Armin que segurava uma lata de cerveja que continuava há horas pela metade. Ainda que quem olhasse para as faces rosadas do rapaz loiro pudesse pensar que teria bebido bem mais do que na verdade aparentava. – Quantas é que ela bebeu? – Perguntou o irmão desconcertado, confirmando que ela apenas dormia.

- Umas quatro. – Respondeu Reiner.

- Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia comprarmos cerveja e dividirmos com todos. Afinal, alguns de vocês ainda são menores. – Comentou Bertholdt e Annie revirou os olhos.

- Oh Berth, por favor. Estão às portas dos dezoito, já não são nenhumas crianças. – Disse Annie e olhou para o rapaz de olhos verdes que agitava a mão na frente de Armin para chamá-lo de volta à realidade. – Eren, ela bebeu por minha causa. Desafiei-a e acho que devia ter moderado a quantidade. Ela não bebe com frequência.

- Sem problema… posso saber o que se passa contigo, Armin? Não és tu que controlas estas coisas? – Perguntou Eren, vendo o amigo despertar da semi-embriaguez. Era desse modo que considerava aquele estado porque ele não considerava ser possível alguém ficar bêbado apenas com metade de uma lata de cerveja.

- Huh? Desculpa, estava distraído. – Respondeu desanimado.

- Tens a certeza que estás bem, Armin? – Perguntou Sasha preocupada enquanto vestia o casaco ao lado de Connie que também parecia ter bebido mais do que devia, pois mal se aguentava nas pernas.

- Ele está deprimido porque o Jean foi embora cedo. – Comentou Connie, recebendo um olhar incrédulo de Eren, risos disfarçados dos restantes e um Armin que corou ainda mais e disse:

- É claro que não!

- Deixemos a saída do armário do Armin para outra ocasião. – Começou Annie e soaram mais alguns risos. – Eren preciso que passes por minha casa. Tenho as dicas para o próximo concerto, as músicas e essas coisas. Quero que vejas aquilo com atenção.

- Se é assim, Connie e Sasha têm boleia. Eu e a Annie vamos a pé para outro lado. – Disse o rapaz de olhos verdes.

- Têm a certeza? – Perguntou Bertholdt. – Sei que não há muito espaço no carro, mas com jeitinho talvez…

- Sem estresse, Berth. – Falou Annie. – Não quero ir novamente esmagada no interior do carro. Tanto eu como o Eren somos crescidinhos o suficiente para saber voltar para casa.

- A Mikasa não vai gostar se acordar e não te ver no carro. – Lembrou Armin.

- A Mikasa não vai acordar tão cedo. – Eren também vestiu o casaco. – Bem pessoal até depois. Temos que combinar isto mais vezes. – Acenou aos amigos e saiu com Annie que murmurava algo sobre preferir apanhar o frio polar daquela noite do que ir novamente a lutar por respirar dentro carro do Bertholdt e do Reiner. Eren riu e realmente tinha que concordar. Nem queria acreditar na quantidade de pessoas que conseguiam enfiar no carro.

Aliás, se tivessem sido parados pela polícia teriam tido problemas. Normalmente, Bertholdt conduzia com Reiner ao lado e no banco de trás, Armin ia com a Mikasa sentada no colo, no meio ia o Connie com a Sasha no colo e por fim, Eren levava Annie sentada sobre as suas pernas. Não era nada de incomum para os dois que costumavam ir assim até nos dias em que só iam os elementos da banda dentro do carro já que Annie recusava-se a ir para o colo de Reiner, Jean ou Connie alegando que não confiava em nenhum deles.

O caminho até à casa de Annie foi tranquilo e até silencioso, ainda que nenhum dos dois se sentisse particularmente incomodado. No pequeno apartamento da amiga, Eren ficou apenas na entrada, dizendo que não queria demorar-se muito pois iria ter aulas logo cedo. Geralmente, ela convidava-o para entrar e a conversa sobre os concertos, ideias para coreografias e comentários sobre músicas podiam estender-se durante horas.

- Tens a certeza que não queres esperar pelo Berth? Ele deve estar a chegar e de certeza que não se importa de te deixar em casa.

Eren sorriu.

- Afinal, estás preocupada, mas deixa estar. Vou pelo atalho.

- Hum, isso não me tranquiliza. – Disse numa expressão que mostrava o quanto essa ideia não lhe agradava. – Sabes bem que a esta hora não se passa nada de bom naquelas ruas.

- Sei cuidar de mim, Annie. Sempre soube. – Disse, mantendo o sorriso e acenou deixando para trás a amiga que suspirou, acenou e pediu que lhe enviasse uma mensagem quando chegasse a casa. Eren assentiu e com as mãos nos bolsos iniciou o caminho de regresso a casa.

"_Estranho. Costumo ver estas ruas um pouco mais frequentadas…_", pensava o rapaz, puxando o capuz do casaco para cobrir mais a sua cabeça. Um grito de uma mulher soou não muito longe de onde estava. "_Bem, lá se vai a minha teoria de que isto estava a ficar mais calmo. Eles continuam por aqui, mas parece que encontraram algum entretenimento na rua ao lado…_". Suspirou e em vez de seguir o caminho em frente, entrou numa ruela lateral. Perguntava-se quem além dele que sabendo o quão perigosas eram aquelas ruas andaria por ali.

Ao virar em outra rua quase esbarrou com a mulher que tentava escapar dos assaltantes e/ou agressores. Eren não tinha a certeza porque não teve a oportunidade de observá-la, preocupando-se em lançar um olhar intimidante aos rapazes que deviam rondar a sua faixa etária. Alguns pararam, mas entre eles viu que havia alguns homens um pouco mais velhos que pareciam ser novos por ali. Não teve tempo de ver muito mais porque uma mão agarrou o seu braço e puxou-o.

- O que estás a fazer? Corre! Aqueles tipos são perigosos!

A voz soou-lhe terrivelmente familiar. A escuridão e o fato de ela o ter puxado para correr, impediu que por alguns momentos a sua mente aceitasse e reconhecesse os traços da mulher que segurava no pulso dele. Assim que Eren teve a certeza, parou abruptamente e puxou-a para uma rua lateral e francamente mal iluminada.

- Professora Petra? – Indagou ainda perplexo e quase num murmúrio para que os perseguidores não o ouvissem.

Após um curto silêncio e uma tentativa de reconhecer o rapaz à sua frente…

- Eren Jaeger? O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Isso pergunto eu. Este não é o melhor sítio para passear durante a noite.

- Vim ver uns amigos e de repente… - Puxou-o para que se abaixasse e ele assim o fez. – Não importa isso agora. Precisas de sair daqui.

- Precisamos. – Corrigiu.

- Não… eu preciso saber o que aconteceu aos meus amigos. – Afirmou, espreitando para ver se alguns dos jovens e homens de antes continuavam por perto. – Espero que estejam bem. Preciso ajudá-los.

- Está a sangrar… - Disse Eren num murmúrio ao ver sangue na perna da mulher que levava umas calças clássicas pretas que estavam rasgadas até meio da perna.

- Estou bem. Eles… - A voz tremeu ligeiramente. – Não tiveram a oportunidade de fazer mais do que isso. Ainda me sei defender e se for preciso, sou suficiente para nos safar aos dois.

Eren observou-a surpreso. Aquele nem parecia a mesma pessoa que todos os dias entrava na escola com um ar deprimente e forçava alguns sorrisos. Aquela mulher ao seu lado era forte e determinada o suficiente para defender-se e ainda se preocupar com os seus amigos e não tanto com o seu estado. Aliás, pese todo o seu comportamento na escola, ela estava a ignorar tudo isso e ainda colocava a hipótese de protegê-lo. De certa forma, pensar nela protegendo-o fez com que o rapaz sentisse uma pontada de culpa. Desconhecia a origem daquele sentimento, mas era o forte o suficiente para não ignorá-lo.

- Posso tirá-la daqui, encontrar os seus amigos e afastá-los daqui sem problemas. – Disse, agarrando o braço da professora que o encarava confusa. – Preciso que confie em mim.

- Eren… - A forma como o olhou, acompanhado de um sorriso doce e diferente de todas as expressões que alguma vez lhe tinha dirigido, só intensificou um sentimento que parecia desfazê-lo por dentro. – Sei que podes não confiar em mim e nem respeitar-me dentro da escola e até fora, mas eu… sou a responsável por ti. Sou adult meu dever proteger-te. Por favor, Eren… deixa-me…

- Não. – Disse com a voz arrastada. – Por favor, desta vez… confie em mim.

"_Desta vez? Porquê? Porque é que senti este aperto no peito quando ele disse isto? Algo que nem ao menos faz sentido_", perguntava-se a professora que sem ter a oportunidade de responder, viu-se levada pelo rapaz que segurando na sua mão guiava-a por ruas que desconhecia.

- Auruo?

A professora reconheceu o amigo que provavelmente a procurava e Eren não pensou duas vezes em puxar os dois para o interior de um velho edifício abandonado.

- Quem é este pirralho? – Perguntou Auruo.

- Shh! – Eren e Petra fizeram o sinal em uníssono, mas só ela se manteve perto do homem que os encarava sem entender o que se passava. Já o rapaz de olhos verdes afastou-se ligeiramente para espreitar para o exterior.

- Quantos são? – Perguntou Eren sem tirar os olhos da rua aparentemente deserta.

- O quê? – Indagou Auruo sem perceber.

- Ainda faltam dois. – Respondeu. -Porque não ficaste com o Erd e o Gunther? – Perguntou Petra ao homem que ia abrir a boca para responder que estava preocupado com ela, quando viu o ferimento dela.

- Precisamos de ir a um hospital! Aqueles filhos da…

- Importam-se de fazer menos barulho?! – Eren estava a gostar cada vez menos daquele tipo. "_Será assim tão difícil de perceber que este não é momento para falar alto? Será que conseguem ficar aqui em segurança até encontrar os outros dois?_" – Professora Petra e… idiota do lado fiquem em silêncio e aqui. Vou procurar os outros dois. Quero apenas uma indicação de como são fisicamente. Aliás, esqueça… devem ser os únicos com roupas decentes por aqui. O resto tresanda e só usa roupas velhas.

Assim que acabou de dizer isso, puxou o capuz para cobrir mais a cabeça e saiu com passos rápidos e silenciosos. Petra quis chamá-lo à razão. Sabia o quanto aquilo era arriscado. No entanto, também percebeu que fazer barulho podia tornar a situação ainda mais perigosa. Restava-lhe assim, manter-se em silêncio e escondida na companhia de Auruo que exigiu que lhe esclarecesse quem era o miúdo arrogante.

* * *

***Eren***

Já tinha tido problemas com as pessoas daqueles bairros em outras ocasiões. Havia uma grande rivalidade entre gangues e mesmo que fosse apenas alguém de passagem, muitas vezes vi-me envolvido nos confrontos. Não era preciso uma boa razão para que isso acontecesse. Bastava que esses elementos dos gangues considerassem que alguém estava no sítio errado à hora errada. Mesmo que eu não tivesse visto ou escutado nada sobre a troca de substância ilegais, entre outras atividades, eles viam-me como um potencial alvo a abater. Era o raciocínio de que na dúvida seria melhor eliminar qualquer prova.

Evidentemente, também existiram outras ocasiões em que interferi em alguma tentativa de assalto ou violação. Não suportava a ideia de ver alguém ser sujeito à ideia de violência gratuita. Enojava-me a ideia de vê-los a obrigar mulheres ou até miúdas novas a atos sexuais e humilhá-las. Também homens podiam ser vítimas dessas coisas, mas não era tão comum, embora sentisse o meu sangue ferver quando se lembrava da vez em que tentaram fazer mal ao Armin. Graças às minhas interferências era francamente conhecido pela zona, mas claro que não pelos melhores motivos. Quando ouvi os primeiros rumores, de alguma forma já me tinham associado a eles ou então, consideravam-me alguém pior do que eles.

Levava sobre os meus ombros uma fama da qual nunca tirei proveito. Nunca roubei, bati em alguém sem razão e muito menos, forcei alguém a atos sexuais. Porém, não era o que se dizia. Os rumores espalhavam-se sempre afastados da verdade. Consequentemente era obrigado a conviver com olhares acusadores e de receio que pessoas me lançavam todos os dias.

Repentinamente, vi uma sombra movimentar-se para o interior de mais um local abandonado. Tratava-se de um armazém que antes albergou trabalhadores. Com o empobrecimento aquele tinha sido mais um lugar a ser encerrado e que agora servia para atividades duvidosas. Verifiquei a quem pertencia a sombra que tinha visto. Era apenas um dos rapazes que se teria perdido do grupo e levava apenas com uma pequena navalha na mão, procurando parecer intimidante. Pelo menos, os tipos que nos estavam a perseguir já deviam estar tão pedrados que nem ao menos o senso comum funcionava. Caso contrário, estariam sempre em grupos de pelo menos dois.

Aproveitando-me da estupidez alheia, avancei rapidamente sobre ele. Uma rasteira para desequilibra-lo e um golpe forte na zona da nuca foi o suficiente para deixá-lo inconsciente no chão.

- Fácil… - Murmurei, vendo ar quente escapar dos meus lábios devido a mais uma noite gelada de Outono. Acocorei-me para apanhar a navalha quando notei duas sombras. Estava ali mais alguém. Mais concretamente duas pessoas que se encontravam afastadas por escassos metros com a intenção de rodear-me.

Apanhei o objeto do chão e ergui-me com cuidado. As sombras moviam-se com cautela. Parecia que planeavam o ataque e isso era estranho vindo de pessoas que atacavam de cabeça quente e sem qualquer nexo. Essa era atitude vulgar por ali, até porque pessoas sob o efeito de drogas não perdiam tempo a preparar ataques.

Portanto, mesmo sem certezas absolutas optei por arriscar. Aclarei a garganta antes de falar.

- Sou aluno da professora Petra. – Afirmei calmamente, olhando para a posição das sombras que agora se confundiam com o ambiente mal iluminado. – Ela estava com um idiota que não sabia falar baixo… Aur… sei que o nome começava por "a".

As duas sombras movimentaram-se e revelaram ser dois homens. Um de cabelos escuros curtos, olhos da mesma tonalidade e trazia um sobretudo castanho com vários bolsos e calçava uns sapatos clássicos que denunciavam o quanto não pertencia àquele lugar. O outro tinha os cabelos loiros presos num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, olhos claros e o vestuário também se mostrava demasiado elegante para pertencer a um lugar daqueles.

- Aluno da Petra? – Indagou o homem loiro com um ar desconfiado.

- Sim. Ela não está muito longe. Vou ajudar-vos a sair daqui. – Respondi, começando a observar o local em busca de algo em específico.

- A Petra está bem? – Perguntou o outro homem de cabelos escuros. – Ouvimo-la gritar.

- Está ferida, mas sem gravidade… - Respondi, empurrando algumas caixas velhas e descobrindo o que queria. Os meus dedos estavam gelados por isso, tive alguma dificuldade em puxar a tampa que havia no chão. – Lamento imenso pelas roupas caras, mas vão ter que descer por aqui comigo. Não é seguro regressar às ruas.

Os dois encararam-me com alguma desconfiança e acrescentei:

- Posso descer primeiro, desde que o último puxe a tampa no final. Este é um caminho que gostava de manter em segredo para o caso de precisar novamente.

Algo no meu tom de voz ou por outra razão qualquer, fez com que confiassem nas minhas palavras e por isso, desceram primeiro. Fiquei por último para puxar aquela tampa e no interior daqueles que eram os caminhos subterrâneos ao lado dos esgotos, só nos podíamos servir dos telemóveis como forma de iluminação. Com a outra mão livre, cobríamos o rosto e tentávamos ao máximo caminhar apenas sobre o cimento e não deixar o pé deslizar para o rio de resíduos que corria ali e tornava aquele local nauseante.

Em poucos minutos, indiquei-lhes que íamos subir e assim que empurrei a tampa, primeiramente tratei de confirmar que era seguro sair. Após alguma hesitação, pude concluir que não havia ruído de passos ou respirações por perto além das nossas. Ainda assim, pedi que saíssem rapidamente pois não sabia durante quanto tempo podíamos passar despercebidos. Eles assentiram e seguiram-me em silêncio e de forma rápida. Em pouco tempo, avistei os prédios abandonados onde tinha deixado a professora Petra e o outro idiota.

- Petra!

- Erd! Gunther! Meu Deus, ainda bem que estão bem!

Por muito que compreendesse que estavam contentes por se reencontrar, tive que pedir para se controlarem porque ainda faltava retirá-los dali em segurança.

- Vamos outra vez pelos esgotos? – Perguntou o homem que percebi que se chamava Gunther e que parecia pouco contente com essa perspetiva.

- Desta vez, não. – Respondi e fiz sinal para que me seguissem.

As traseiras daquele prédio abandonado davam acesso a uma zona também mal iluminada, mas que a pouco mais de dois quarteirões começava a encher-se de cafés e bares. Não era fácil passar despercebido num local daqueles, sobretudo se levasse quatro pessoas atrás de mim. Tentei dar-lhes algumas indicações de que deviam andar próximo das paredes, pois dificultava a visibilidade dos outros que pudessem olhar. Aconselhei também a que não andassem muito rápido e que evitassem trocar palavras. Queria que passássemos por ali tão invisíveis quanto possível.

Mesmo com o idiota do Auruo a levar a Petra nas suas costas, tudo estava a correr bem até que ao virar numa esquina notei de imediato que tinha sido reconhecido. Fiz sinal com a minha mão apenas para que eles o vissem e murmurei:

- Vão virar ali à esquerda e seguir sempre em frente o mais rápido que conseguirem. Vão encontrar uma das avenidas principais e vão estar em segurança. Há uma esquadra a meio da avenida.

- Eren espera! – Pediu Petra.

- Não me sigam! Irei lá ter assim que os despistar! Vão!

Para não dar-lhes a hipótese de contestar a minha solução, iniciei uma corrida na direção do rapaz que me tinha avistado e que se assustou, começando a chamar pelos restantes. Assim que mais dois apareceram, adentrei por um dos becos que estavam exatamente na direção oposta que tinha indicado à professora Petra e aos amigos dela. Sorri satisfeito ao perceber que o objetivo estava conseguido e só esperava que eles fossem espertos o suficiente para cederem ao instinto de sobrevivência e saírem dali o mais depressa possível. Não queria a ajuda deles, nem de ninguém. Desde novo aprendi a defender-me sozinho e mudar-me para a casa do avô do Armin não alterou muito a minha visão sobre as ruas que continuavam perigosas e eu precisava de defender-me a mim e também a outras pessoas que precisassem.

Além disso…

_- Eren confia em mim. Confia em nós._

Aquela voz, aquelas palavras repetiam-se incessantemente na minha cabeça. Podia quase jurar que era a voz da professora Petra. A voz dela que se aliavam a outras que ouvia à distância. A isso acrescentava-se _flashes_ quase impercetíveis em que via cadáveres repletos de sangue. Como se conhecesse cada uma daquelas pessoas, cujos rostos permaneciam ocultos naquelas imagens que cruzavam a minha mente.

Uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto. Doía. Algo dentro meu peito inexplicavelmente doía perante aquelas imagens sem nexo e palavras que soavam tristes. Limpei o rosto e parei atrás de um grande caixote. Um dos tipos passou e apenas tive que o rasteirar. Logo outro tentou agarrar-me pelo pescoço, mas dei-lhe uma cabeçada e um murro que o fez cair sobre o outro que já estava no chão.

Um terceiro e um quarto tentaram dar-me socos. Bastou bater-lhes com força nas canelas para caírem de joelhos. O quinto que chegou fez com que tivesse que abaixar-me. Trazia uma arma que felizmente não podia manejar perfeitamente naquele estado de embriaguez. Aproveitei-me disso para pontapear a mão que segurava a arma que acabara de disparar um tiro sem direção e que podia até ter atingido um dos colegas dele.

Assim que agarrei a arma, usei-a para bater na nuca desse e de mais outro que entretanto se tinha levantado. De seguida, comecei a correr para sair do beco enquanto pensava que pelo menos se encontrasse alguém já teria algo mais intimidante em mãos para afastá-los. O que aconteceu a mais dois que encontrei e que gritaram ao ver a arma que levava. Quis evitar por todos os meios disparar, mas ao dar de caras com um grupo não tive opção se não disparar pelo menos dois tiros para os fazer dispersar e perder-me de vista.

- _Merda_… tenho que livrar-me disto. – Murmurei enquanto corria o mais depressa que conseguia e ao passar por uns contentores, atirei a arma. Já não estava longe da avenida embora fosse sair na outra extremidade. Teria que caminhar durante alguns minutos até alcançar a professora Petra e os amigos, mas queria confirmar que estava tudo bem antes de ir definitivamente para casa.

Foi um alívio quando coloquei os pés na avenida, ainda que não tenha tido muito tempo para apreciar a sensação porque assustei-me ao dar de caras com Erd e Gunther.

- O que estão aqui a fazer? – Perguntei, ainda a recuperar o fôlego.

- Ouvimos tiros. – Disse Erd.

- Íamos buscar-te. Achas mesmo que íamos deixar um miúdo por conta própria? – Perguntou Gunther.

- Não se preocupem. Cresci com estas coisas. Estou habituado. – Respondi, respirando fundo. – Onde está a vossa amiga? Está bem?

- Queríamos levá-la até ao posto de saúde, mas ela recusou-se a ir até que visse onde estavas e como estavas. – Disse Erd.

- Acredita que o Auruo até nos pediu ajuda para levá-la. Quando ela mete alguma coisa na cabeça é bem teimosa. – Disse Gunther com um sorriso divertido. – Vens connosco? Ela quer ver-te.

Assenti. Não iria admitir em voz alta, mas também queria vê-la e confirmar que estava tudo bem. O que não esperava é que assim que a avistasse, ela se levantasse dos degraus onde estava sentada e corresse até mim. Mesmo a coxear ligeiramente, apressou-se a vir ao meu encontro e abraçou-me.

- Graças a Deus… estás bem. – Ouvi-a murmurar. – Oh Eren tive tanto medo que te acontecesse alguma coisa.

- Tenho que dar o braço a torcer. Não sei como nos teríamos safado sem ti. – Disse Erd, sorrindo perante a cena que ainda me paralisava.

- És um miúdo corajoso. Obrigado, Eren. – Disse Gunther que acabou também por sorrir e pousou a mão sobre os meus cabelos por alguns instantes.

- Sim, para um pirralho arrogante não estiveste mal e até mantiveste a tua palavra de nos salvar a pele a todos. – Comentou Auruo algo contrariado, mas penso que seria a sua forma de agradecer-me.

Diante daquela situação e daquelas palavras fui invadido por sentimentos que puseram novamente as lágrimas nos meus olhos. Antes que pudesse racionalizar, retribuí o abraço da minha professora e deixei várias lágrimas caírem. Fechei os olhos e nela a imagem daquelas quatro pessoas à minha frente surgiu em mais um daqueles misteriosos _flashes_ que pareciam reais. Nessa imagem, os quatro com roupas bem diferentes e que pareciam fugir para uma outra época, sorriam enquanto conversavam sentados à mesa onde também estava eu e mais alguém sentado numa das pontas da mesa. Essa pessoa que permanecia obscurecida. Porém essa cena mesmo que só a tivesse visto por meros segundos, era o suficiente para me fazer chorar abundantemente. De alguma forma, sentia como se um peso tivesse sido levantando do meu peito. Como se tivesse feito algo que não pude fazer antes. Como se tivesse reparado algo de errado.

- Podes largar o puto. Ele já está a abusar. – Ouvi o Auruo dizer enquanto me apercebia que uma das mãos de Petra acariciava os meus cabelos e não mostrava qualquer intenção de largar-me.

- Não vais ter ciúmes de um miúdo, pois não? – Perguntou Gunther num tom divertido.

- Sei que não começámos da melhor forma, mas ainda bem que isto aconteceu… só assim pude ter a oportunidade de ver quem é afinal o Eren Jaeger. – Ouvi-a dizer e então afastou-se para encarar-me. – Obrigada Eren e perdoa-me pelas coisas que te disse injustamente.

- Eu também não sou propriamente um santo…

Ela sorriu.

- Estivemos os dois errados. Espero que daqui para a frente consigamos corrigir isso. Hoje consegui ver que és alguém que se preocupa com os outros, que se arrisca pelos outros. És um bocadinho impulsivo demais, mas deve ser próprio da idade ou de ti. – Acariciou o meu rosto. – Fico tão feliz por estares bem.

Corei um pouco e disse:

- Também fico contente por ver que está bem e os seus amigos também. Aliás… - Lembrei-me do ferimento que tinha na perna. – Devia ir a um posto de saúde tratar disso.

- E como vais para casa?

- Eu cá me arranjo. – Respondi enquanto ela limpava o meu rosto.

- Nem pensar. Faço questão de deixar-te em casa e em segurança.

- Sim, é o mínimo que podemos fazer. – Concordou Auruo.

Acabei por concordar e a caminho do posto de saúde, finalmente explicaram-me como se meteram naquela confusão. Tinham marcado encontrar-se num café daquela avenida e quando Petra estava a chegar ao encontro, repentinamente a carteira dela foi levada. A partir daí, partiram atrás do assaltante que assim que adentraram nos bairros mostrou que tinha outros amigos à espera deles. A confusão instalou-se e os quatro acabaram por se perder uns dos outros.

- Pensando nisso agora, até parece incrível como ficámos descoordenados naquele momento. – Disse Erd pensativo.

- Nós andámos os quatro juntos na escola e pertencíamos a uma equipa mista de andebol. – Explicou Gunther. – Éramos conhecidos como o esquadrão especial.

Todos riram com as lembranças e mesmo uma conversa tão simples como aquela continuava a encher o meu peito de uma estranha nostalgia. Acabei apenas por sorrir e fazer algumas perguntas. Auruo era o único com uma personalidade mais complicada, mas de resto pude concluir que se tratava de um bom grupo de amigos que cresceram juntos e com a passagem dos anos, apenas se tornaram mais unidos. Erd e Gunther trabalhavam numa empresa de contabilidade, Auruo trabalhava como arquiteto e Petra era a única que optara pelo ensino. Ao perguntar-lhe porquê, a resposta dela mostrou tudo aquilo que nunca vi na sala de aula. A primeira má experiência na frente dos alunos trancou aquela professora que preferia ter tido.

- Até amanhã, Eren. – Disseram os quatro em coro, depois de deixar-me à porta de casa.

Acenei, despedindo-me deles e aconselhando uma última vez a encontrarem-se em locais menos perigosos. Se tinham carro, deviam aproveitar para fugir da zona pobre da cidade.

Ao entrar em casa, surpreendi-me ao encontrar o avô do Armin na cozinha a beber um copo de água.

- Boa noite, Sr. Arlert. – Cumprimentei. – Desculpe estar a chegar tão tarde.

- Boa noite, Eren. – Sorriu como de costume. – Não faz mal. O Armin e a Mikasa também chegaram tarde, mas é normal… afinal, já estão na idade de sair com os amigos. Desde que se mantenham afastados de problemas, não me incomodo.

Forcei um sorriso.

- E como tem estado? – Perguntei, já que nos últimos tempos quase não o via por casa. O seu estado de saúde estava cada vez mais delicado e por isso, passava bastante tempo no hospital. No entanto, continuava a responder-me que estava tudo bem nem que fosse para tranquilizar-me. Só que o efeito era totalmente o contrário. Temia pela saúde dele e pela tristeza que a sua morte nos acabaria por trazer. Além de que como nenhum de nós ainda era maior de idade, se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa, provavelmente seríamos entregues novamente às instituições e isso eu não suportaria. Mesmo que fosse por um curto período de tempo. Não queria voltar a viver atrás de janelas gradeadas.

* * *

**-X-**

_Este capítulo não mostrou nenhum evolução entre o relacionamento do Levi ou do Eren porque quis concentrar-me um pouco na Petra e nos amigos, mas no próximo garanto que as interacções entre o casal principal vão estar de volta :D_

_Até ao próximo capítulo! (^_^)/_


	11. Desejos Silenciosos

******Disclaimer:** Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

Obrigada pelas reviews! :D

Cá está o novo capítulo *

**-X-**

* * *

**Desejos silenciosos**

- Tira as mãos, Hanji. – Grunhiu Levi perigosamente baixo enquanto a amiga massajava-lhe os ombros. Os colegas estavam aterrorizados com a aura das trevas que escapava do professor e tentavam persuadir a mulher excêntrica a deixá-lo em paz.

- Sou melhor do que aquela fisioterapeuta tão fraquinha que não deve estar a ajudar-te em nada.

- Hanji se não tirares as mãos nos próximos cinco segundos vou esquartejar-te em praça pública. – Ameaçou e quase lhe acertou com a caneta que tinha nas mãos.

A mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e naquela manhã soltos afastou-se sorridente. Continuou a ajudar o amigo a arrumar as folhas e livros que queria levar para a sala quando Petra entrou na sala.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou num tom bem mais alegre do que o habitual. Os colegas que estavam presentes no ano anterior, aquando da contratação lembraram-se daquele sorriso alegre e boa disposição que logo se esfumou ao fim do primeiro dia. Desde então a atitude cabisbaixa parecia ser aquela que mais a caraterizava. Ainda assim em algumas ocasiões tinham a oportunidade de ver a jovem professora de inglês sorrir com leveza e essa parecia ser um desses dias.

- Bom dia, Petra! – Cumprimentou Hanji no mesmo tom. – Aconteceu algo de bom? Oh, estás a coxear e com olheiras! O que aconteceu?

- Um pequeno percalço ontem à noite, mas está tudo bem.

- Isso tem uma história que envolva mais do que um homem? Se for quero saber! – Exigiu Hanji, vendo alguns professores cuspirem o café.

- Não, não. – Disse Petra envergonhada. – É verdade que estive com três amigos meus… só que não tem nada a ver com o que possas estar a imaginar.

- Ah, o teu grupinho. Temos que voltar a sair e desta vez, levamos o Levi connosco. – Disse Hanji animada com a ideia.

- Se ele não se importar, por mim pode ser. – Petra sorriu na direção de Levi que suspirou e disse:

- Quem sabe.

- Espero que nada arruíne o teu humor hoje. – Comentou Hanji. – Nem mesmo o nosso Eren que vais ver logo agora cedinho, não é?

- Sim. – Confirmou sem deixar que o sorriso desaparecesse. Isso fez alguns colegas e até mesmo Hanji e Levi estranharem, já que ela era a primeira a deixar escapar um suspiro desanimado quando se tocava no assunto de começar o dia logo a dar aulas à turma onde estava o rapaz de olhos verdes.

Por falar nele enquanto Hanji carregava a mala e alguns livros de Levi, os dois viram Eren acompanhado de olhares preocupado e igualmente cansados de Armin e Mikasa. Era evidente pelas olheiras dos três que não tinham dormido tão bem.

- Tenho a impressão de que devem ter andado em alguma festa. – Hanji riu baixinho.

- Durante a semana de aulas? Porque não esperam pelo fim-de-semana? Cambada de miúdos irresponsáveis. – Comentou Levi, lançando mais um olhar preocupado a Eren que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos à medida que entrava na sala de aula.

"_No que estará a pensar? Se estivesse a trabalhar ainda entenderia, mas se esteve a divertir-se… é mesmo idiota_", pensava o professor nada satisfeito com aquela perspetiva.

A verdade é que depois ter chegado a casa, Eren pensava que ia deitar-se e com o cansaço iria ter um resto de noite sem problemas. Porém, nem o pouco álcool que tinha consumido, aliado ao cansaço foi o suficiente para livrá-lo de pesadelos que o despertaram várias vezes. Algumas dessas vezes corriam lágrimas pelo rosto e quase se sentia sufocar nos soluços. Ainda assim, cada vez que tentava recordar o que lhe provocava aquelas sensações não havia nada além do vazio. Frustrado, acabou por passar o resto do tempo a revirar-se na cama. Em consequência disso ocorreu um milagre nessa manhã e ele acabou mesmo por acordar Armin que parecia um zombie e Mikasa que ressacada só falava em cometer homicídios. Esses desejos homicidas eram dirigidos aos vendedores de álcool, embora o irmão soubesse que essas juras de morte durariam o mesmo tempo da ressaca.

- _Good morning!_ – Cumprimentou Petra ao entrar na sala de aula com o computador debaixo do braço e um saco com colunas de som. Algo que chamou a atenção de todos já que aulas em que podiam ouvir alguma coisa não eram assim tão comuns da parte da professora que preferia explicar a matéria e dar exercícios até ao fim da aula.

Eren estava a tentar seriamente manter-se acordado na aula, mas parecia uma tarefa impossível. De cinco em cinco segundos, precisava abrir novamente os olhos cansados até que numa dessas vezes, demorou-se um pouco mais. Portanto assim que tornou a abrir os olhos, viu Petra parada à sua frente e Armin atrás a fazer sinais para endireitar a postura.

- Eren estás bem? – Perguntou a professora Petra num tom que surpreendeu a todos. Não havia ironia ou sequer uma falsa simpatia.

- Ah… desculpe, acho que se calhar preciso…

- Vai até à enfermaria. – Disse, observando-o de perto. - Queres que alguém te acompanhe até lá?

- Não, obrigado. – Respondeu, levantando-se.

- Se é assim, podes ir. As melhoras, Eren. – Disse, regressando para à frente da turma que a encarava quase incrédula e perguntando-se o que teria acontecido. Claro que como era o normal, os rumores maldosos começaram a espalhar-se. A maioria dos alunos só conseguia atribuir uma razão para aquela mudança de comportamento. A professora e o aluno problemático só podiam estar a encontrar-se em segredo.

Armin ficava horrorizado com o que ouvia e tentava desmentir e Mikasa lançava a todos olhares de desprezo. Os dois também ficaram surpresos com a mudança de comportamento, mas eram perfeitamente conscientes de que nada do que estavam a espalhar pela turma era verdade. Porém, sabia que assim que a aula terminasse, seria isso que seria espalhado pela escola e mais uma vez, Eren ficaria com mais um rumor estranho e fruto de especulação.

Com a chegada do intervalo, Petra voltou à sala dos professores que esperavam que a alegria da professora já se estivesse esfumado depois da primeira aula.

- O Eren comportou-se na tua aula? – Perguntou Hanji surpresa. – Se bem que com o ar cansado que tinha, nem devia estranhar.

- Ele não ficou a aula toda. Deixei que fosse para a enfermaria. – Respondeu, chamando a atenção de Levi que antes que pudesse formular a pergunta, Hanji falou primeiro, perguntando se o aluno estava doente. – Penso que não. Deve estar exausto, coitado. Ontem, chegou tarde a casa. Eu e os meus amigos fomos deixá-lo a casa depois do que aconteceu.

- Huh? – Hanji balbuciou. – O que aconteceu exatamente ontem à noite?

A professora explicou sumariamente o que tinha acontecido sob o olhar surpreso de outros colegas e no fim, Levi pediu que Hanji levasse as suas coisas até ao gabinete.

- Por mim tudo bem. Onde vais?

- Preciso falar com o Irvin. – Foi a resposta que lhe ocorreu no momento.

Era mentira. Não podia dizer que passou a noite a revirar na cama entre pesadelos e maus pressentimentos que pareciam ter algum fundamento. Por muito que não quisesse, aquele aluno não lhe saía da cabeça e preocupava-o saber o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. A possibilidade de ter acontecido algo grave quase tornou a sua expressão indiferente insuportável diante dos outros colegas.

Assim que chegou à enfermaria ia abrir a porta quando deu de caras com uma mulher que vestia uma bata e levava uma chávena de café nas mãos. Devia ter cerca de trinta e poucos anos e apesar da sua expressão pouco afável, sorriu ao ver o professor.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – Perguntou num tom demasiado insinuante para o seu gosto que quase o fez revirar os olhos.

- Está aqui um aluno? Eren Jaeger? – Perguntou.

- Ah, o delinquente. Sim, veio fazer a sesta da manhã. – Falou sem esconder o quanto lhe desagradava a presença do aluno.

- Ele está bem? – Insistiu. – Disseram-me que parecia…

- Oiça, professor… ele entra aqui, deita-se na cama e se não lhe tocar ou não falar com ele ficamos em paz. Sempre foi assim, portanto se tem febre, se está a ressacar ou com uma overdose pouco me importa. – Disse num tom irritado. – Não sou paga para lidar com este tipo de pessoas. Sabe o que fez logo no primeiro dia que entrou aqui? Pontapeou a cadeira na minha direção, apenas porque quis ver se tinha febre e se estava bem. Penso que fui clara.

Assim que acabou de explicar a que se devia a má relação com o aluno, a enfermeira passou pelo professor que permaneceu em silêncio. Viu-a afastar-se e deixar a enfermaria totalmente entregue a si mesma.

"_Esta escola tem sérios problemas com a escolha de funcionários_", pensou. Entrou na pobre enfermaria que tinha apenas duas camas com uma divisória entre elas que mais parecia um velho lençol pendurado. A iluminação também deixava muito a desejar e num canto havia um armário que parecia ir desabar a qualquer momento. Em frente, havia uma secretária de madeira que também mal se segurava nas pernas e por isso, o professor desistiu de observar o espaço para não se deprimir mais ou horrorizar-se com a falta de limpeza do local. Contornou o lençol que escondia a outra cama, onde viu o rapaz de cabelos castanhos completamente desalinhados numa posição fetal.

A julgar pelo estado do lençol que cobria o seu corpo, estava a ter um sono irrequieto. A isso juntava-se uma respiração e balbucios impercetíveis com algumas lágrimas. Como o rosto também se encontrava um pouco corado, Levi estendeu a mão até tocar na testa e deslizou os dedos pela pele alcançando as bochechas e o pescoço. Esse gesto fez com que parte da agitação parasse e o professor distraiu-se por alguns instantes, observando a pele morena. A textura que fazia com que sentisse arrepios que se deslocavam dos seus dedos para se irradiarem por todo o corpo. Não se lembrava de sentir nada igual ao tocar noutra pessoa. Afastou o cabelo do rosto do rapaz cuja respiração se tranquilizava e ao ver que os olhos começavam a abrir, o professor retirou rapidamente a mão.

Eren demorou alguns segundos até reconhecer que a presença que sentira mesmo antes de acordar não era só uma ilusão. Havia mesmo mais alguém ali com ele e por momentos, perguntou-se se seria a irmã que já tinha passado por lá. Mikasa ainda foi ver o irmão, porém teve que sair em seguida devido a problemas com a Associação de Estudantes. Armin acabou por ir com ela e por isso, não era nenhum dos dois. A presença que lhe transmitia segurança e outras sensações que o faziam querer esquecer os pesadelos não era nada mais, nada menos do que…

- Professor Levi?

- Como estás, Jaeger? – Perguntou, pedindo em silêncio para que o rapaz não tivesse notado na forma como lhe tinha tocado no rosto e nos cabelos.

- Estou só cansado. Não dormi muito bem para variar. – Bocejou depois de sentar-se na cama. – O que está aqui a fazer?

- Ouvi pela Petra o que aconteceu. – Disse sem rodeios e viu o aluno virar o rosto.

- Não tive escolha. Se não os tivesse ajudado, poderia ter acontecido algo pior.

- Não estou aqui para te repreender. – Falou o professor, vendo os olhos verdes regressarem para encará-lo. – Apenas fiquei… - "_Preocupado_" – A pensar se estavas bem.

Eren não conseguia explicar o frio na barriga perante o pensamento de ter aquele professor ao seu lado…preocupado? Sim, era assim que queria considerar.

- Estou bem…obrigado por ter vindo aqui. – Disse, quase sem pensar e teve que desviar novamente o rosto pois sentia-se corar. Parecia um sentimento incontrolável.

- Explica-me só uma coisa. Posso saber a razão por detrás do teu comportamento com a enfermeira? Ela parecia lembrar-se com bastante "alegria" do vosso primeiro encontro. – Comentou Levi aliviado por ter encontrado um assunto para desviar daquele clima que deixava a ambos sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

Eren apertou o lençol nas suas mãos com força enquanto evitava olhar para o professor.

- Não me orgulho do meu comportamento. Sei que às vezes descarrego nas pessoas erradas. – Começou por dizer. – Naquele dia, o avô do Armin estava outra vez no hospital e a Mikasa… ela estava doente. Doente o suficiente para precisar de uma medicação cara que não havia hipótese de comprar. Ninguém queria dar-me trabalho porque era demasiado novo. Estava com a cabeça a ferver… sei que não é uma boa desculpa, mas também não sirvo para me desculpar. Se ela me odeia e pensa o pior de mim, não posso culpá-la.

- Tch, precisas de controlar-te, pirralho. – Falou e no momento em que Eren o encarou e preparava para lhe dizer que não era nenhum pirralho, a mão do professor pousou sobre a sua cabeça. Isso fez com que parasse. – Tenho a certeza de que podes desculpar-te decentemente, Jaeger. Não é justo que tenhas mais alguém a pensar mal de ti, apenas por um mal-entendido. Tenho a certeza que a tua determinação também deve ser útil neste aspeto, então não desistas de tentar melhorar as coisas só porque pensas ou dizem que não consegues. Prova-lhes o contrário.

- Obrigado… - Disse sem conseguir desviar os olhos de Levi que afastou a mão. – E como está o seu braço?

- A recuperar. – Respondeu e assim que notou que por breves segundos os seus olhos recaíram sobre os lábios do rapaz, decidiu afastar-se. – Bom, se estás bem e só precisas de descanso, vou deixar-te aqui.

- Espere! – Disse, fazendo Levi parar. - Pode ficar mais um pouco? Ou se tiver trabalho para fazer eu… é que… - Ao aperceber-se do que estava a dizer, a sua mente baralhou-se e apenas conseguiu mexer as mãos nervosamente e desviar novamente o rosto.

"_Devia mandá-lo dormir e acabar o assunto por aqui, mas… não acredito que não consigo dizer algumas palavras tão simples. Devia afastá-lo de mim e não procurar formas de mantê-lo por perto_", pensou e deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Tenho mesmo trabalho para fazer no gabinete, mas se não te importares há um sofá que pedi para porem lá. Não é nada de confortável, mas é melhor do que tentares dormir sentado numa cadeira.

Eren olhou surpreso para Levi que lutava por manter a sua expressão indiferente perante aqueles olhos de um verde intenso.

- Então…eu vou consigo. – Murmurou, saindo da cama.

Mal queria acreditar que o pedido impulsivo que lhe escapou, estava a ser atendido. Não conseguia explicar o sentimento que o assolou quando viu que iria adormecer sozinho novamente e ao recordar como aquele homem de alguma forma lhe trazia segurança, pediu sem pensar que ficasse ao seu lado. Agora que pensava no assunto, sentia-se invadido pela vergonha de pedir algo assim.

Contudo, o professor que caminhava à frente dele continuava impassível, apesar de ter acedido àquele pedido. Isso também fazia Eren sorrir e pensar que mesmo que não pudesse dormir, poderia ao menos…

"_Ficar perto dele…_", concluiu em pensamentos.

* * *

***Eren***

Não me lembrava do sofá na última vez que lá tinha estado. No entanto, agora havia um próximo à secretária onde estavam livros e algumas folhas organizadas em pilhas que apenas aquele professor poderia compreender. Comecei por sentar-me no sofá que não era muito grande e por isso, disse-lhe que no máximo podia encolher-me e tentar dormir. Acho que pelo meio fiz algum comentário sobre a estatura dele, o que me valeu um olhar ameaçador que me fez ficar em silêncio.

Ele sentou-se na cadeira, imediatamente atrás da secretária e ligou o computador que parecia ter sido deixado ali apenas para que ele ligasse e não tivesse qualquer problema em retirá-lo da mala, ligar os cabos e afins. Se bem recordava, essa era uma tarefa da Hanji que ultimamente andava completamente dedicada a ajudá-lo. Pelo que tinha percebido, os dois eram amigos de longa data.

Os meus olhos vaguearam com mais atenção naquele local, onde estávamos rodeados de estantes repletas de livros que me recordavam a biblioteca da escola para onde às vezes ia dormir. Era silenciosa e em alguns pontos mal iluminada e por isso, reunia as condições ideais para descansar. Porém, ali pese o número de estantes era um gabinete bem iluminado com uma grande janela imediatamente atrás da secretária e o cheiro que pairava no ar não era somente dos livros. Este misturava-se com o aroma do café e o perfume que ele levava. No meio disso, acho que até podia reconhecer o próprio cheiro dele e isso fez com que encostasse a cabeça no sofá. Estar com ele por perto trazia uma tranquilidade que não conseguia entender.

- Queres que puxe as cortinas para teres menos claridade para dormir? – Perguntou repentinamente.

- Ah… não, está bom assim. – Respondi.

A presença dele e o simples som da voz dele mexia comigo. Não costumava assustar-me ou sentir-me perdido perto de outras pessoas. Não saber o porquê das minhas reações à volta dele, deixava-me confuso. Seria atração? Não. Já tinha sentido isso outras vezes e com ele a forma como me comportava podia mudar subitamente. E porquê? Porque parte de mim, não queria aceitar que alguém como ele que não pertencia a um bairro e escola pobre queria de fato, ajudar-me. Aliás, mostrava-me muito cético quanto à mudança na escola e no entanto, a certeza e determinação daquele homem fazia-me tremer. E ao mesmo tempo, a minha parte incrédula queria desmenti-lo e vê-lo falhar. Só que mesmo os meus piores pensamentos dissiparam-se totalmente, quando orientou os treinos dos clubes de atletismo e andebol. Por alguma razão, aquela situação era familiar e cada vez que correspondia às expetativas dele sentia algo bom dentro de mim. Algo que acabou por me fazer sorrir genuinamente na direção dele.

Também não conseguia esquecer que mesmo estando com o braço imobilizado, mostrou estar em forma quando se juntou aos alunos para jogar. Até aquele momento, não conseguia esquecer cada um dos movimentos rápidos e precisos. Em certos instantes, parecia que os pés dele desprendiam-se com demasiada facilidade do solo. Como se voasse e assim que pensei nisso, a imagem de um símbolo estranho passou pela minha mente. Fora demasiado rápido, mas parecia o desenho de duas asas sobrepostas, uma sobre a outra.

Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, procurando trazer de volta aquela imagem, mas de nada adiantou e por isso, voltei a observar o professor que parecia totalmente focado no seu trabalho. Alguns fios de cabelo caíam de leve sobre os seus olhos que estavam presos ao ecrã à sua frente à medida que a sua mão movia-se rapidamente sobre as teclas. Sabia que não devia examiná-lo com tanta atenção. Iria destacar ainda mais os pontos que fisicamente me agradavam e não era difícil encontrá-los. Gostava dos traços vincados e bem masculinos daquele rosto que embora usasse sempre uma expressão séria ou indiferente. Apesar da estatura baixa, o corpo dele deixava adivinhar uma boa constituição física. Mesmo que ultimamente usasse roupas mais quentes para evitar o frio de um inverno cada vez mais próximo, era impossível não reparar nos ombros firmes. A memória daquela noite no bar em que toquei sem qualquer vergonha aquele corpo reavivava pensamentos impróprios que não devia estar a ter naquele momento.

Fechei os olhos e ainda que não julgasse possível adormecer confortavelmente, acabei por fazê-lo. Sem problemas ou receios de que os pesadelos regressassem.

* * *

***Levi* **

Concentrar-me no meu trabalho nunca foi tão difícil. Aquele pirralho tinha ficado grande parte do tempo antes de adormecer, a observar-me. Será que não podia fazê-lo de modo mais discreto? Tornou a minha concentração quase nula e até que finalmente adormeceu, a minha mente foi assaltada por diversas imagens e cenas que pareciam semelhantes àquela vivia naquele momento.

Embora as roupas e todo o contexto em geral se assemelhasse novamente a uma época perdida e esquecida no tempo.

* * *

**Flashback**

- Não quero ir! Estou farto de estar fechado lá em baixo!

O capitão Levi reconhecia aquela voz em qualquer lugar e já pressentia o motivo daquela exaltação. Pousou os papéis que estava a ler sobre a mesa e ergueu-se. Sabia que os soldados estavam novamente com dificuldades em manter o rapaz de olhos verdes fechado na cave. Sobretudo sob as novas condições em que o esquadrão especial já não existia para vigiá-lo. Portanto, a solução era mantê-lo sempre perto de Levi ou então, encerrá-lo na cave por horas a fio.

- Não vou descontrolar-me! Porque é assim tão difícil… tira as mãos!

- Larguem o miúdo. – Disse Levi seco que fez os soldados afastarem-se de imediato e colocarem-se em posição para saudar o homem que aparecera a meio do corredor.

- Senhor, temos ordens para mantê-lo na cave. – Disse um deles e viu Eren virar o rosto com raiva enquanto fechava as mãos.

- Ou comigo. – Acrescentou Levi. – Ele vai ficar comigo e mais tarde, eu mesmo o deixo lá em baixo. Retirem-se.

- Sim, senhor! – Falaram antes de desaparecerem.

- Eren vem comigo. Lamento, mas vais ficar fechado comigo lá dentro porque tenho coisas para fazer. – Disse o capitão e o rapaz apenas assentiu, seguindo-o até ao escritório onde costumava passar as tardes mais monótonas em tornos de planos e relatórios.

- Posso ajudar, senhor? – Perguntou, ficando de pé junto à porta.

- Se quiseres ler algum livro da estante estás à vontade. Fora isso, só te peço silêncio.

- Sim, senhor. – Disse o rapaz, indo até uma das estantes e pegando num livro ao acaso. Não se sentou até que Levi disse que podia servir-se do divã que tinha para sentar-se. Ao fim de algumas horas, o capitão viu o Eren adormecido com o livro sobre as pernas e suspirou, levantando-se. Foi até ele e assim que pousou a sua capa sobre o corpo do rapaz, este começou a abrir os olhos.

- Capitão Levi?

- Sei que esta tarde não deve ter sido muito boa, mas amanhã temos treinos e assim não terás que ter outra tarde como esta. – Disse e viu como o rapaz corou ao ver a capa sobre ele.

- Não me importo de estar na sua companhia. Pelo contrário, prefiro estar aqui assim do que ficar fechado na cave. Eu…gosto de estar consigo. – Disse, diminuindo o tom de voz nas últimas palavras.

- Se é assim, em vez de te deixar na cave podes passar a ficar aqui comigo.

- O senhor não se importa? – Perguntou um certo brilho nos olhos.

- Se me incomodasse, não teria falado disto. – Respondeu, cruzando os braços. – Não tens fome, Eren? Vamos descer para comer qualquer coisa.

- Sim, senhor. – Disse ao levantar-se e teve o cuidado de dobrar a capa com cuidado e deixá-la sobre o divã.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Costumava deixar uma pequena abertura na janela, mesmo que estivesse frio para arejar um pouco o gabinete. A corrente fria podia não trazer-me problemas, mas não podia estar tão certo quanto ao miúdo adormecido numa posição que não parecia confortável. Contudo, a expressão dele estava bem mais calma e tranquila do que aquela que tinha quando o encontrei deitado na cama da enfermaria. Portanto pude concluir que ele tinha uma definição bem abrangente no que diz respeito ao dormir. Pelos vistos, pouco lhe interessava a posição. Desde que conseguisse cair no sono, o resto não lhe interessava.

Peguei no meu sobretudo e coloquei sobre ele. Não queria que ficasse doente à custa daquela ideia absurda de vir dormir para ali. Só que mesmo que não quisesse admitir em voz alta, o fato de o ter ali não me presenteava apenas com a desconcentração. Havia também parte de mim que estava a desfrutar da sua companhia silenciosa.

Olhei para o relógio. Tinha parte do trabalho adiantado apesar da minha falta de concentração e por isso, queria aproveitar o resto do tempo para regressar às limpezas das antigas salas que albergavam os clubes. Porém, isso incluía ter que acordá-lo ou então deixá-lo sozinho, o que na minha opinião não era uma boa ideia.

* * *

Pensando no que devia ou não fazer, o tempo foi passando até que a porta do gabinete se abriu repentinamente. Para entrar sem o mínimo senso de educação, só podia ser uma pessoa.

- Levi! Vim buscar-te para irmos…oh?

Viu que ao lado de Levi no sofá estava Eren que começava a acordar ao ouvir aquela voz quase estridente.

- Hanji quantas vezes tenho para bateres à porta antes de entrar?

- Estavas a fazer algo ilegal com o nosso Eren? – Perguntou com um meio sorriso e a expressão do professor piorou para uma aura das trevas ao mesmo tempo que Eren corava ligeiramente ao aperceber-se que não só tinha adormecido, como sentia-se bem confortável com aquele casaco sobre ele que desprendia um aroma demasiado bom.

- A única coisa ilegal que estás prestes a acontecer é o teu assassinato e mesmo aí, não tenho a certeza de que seja ilegal. Acho que haveria gente a agradecer-me. – Respondeu num tom cortante que Hanji ignorou, rindo um pouco.

- São horas do almoço e vamos comer todos juntos lá na sala de professores, não é? Aposto que nem tens podido cozinhar decentemente com o braço assim por isso, dividimos entre todos.

- Não sou um inválido. – Respondeu, vendo que Eren começava a levantar-se com um rosto um pouco avermelhado e apressava-se a dobrar o casaco.

- Ah Eren, a tua irmã, o Armin e em geral os teus amigos andam doidos à tua procura. Não te encontraram na enfermaria e já perguntaram por ti por toda a escola.

- Já vou ter com eles. Nem pensava que fosse tão tarde. – Disse, passando a mão nos cabelos. – Ah… obrigado, professor Levi.

Saiu do gabinete tentando esconder o rosto.

- Oh, posso saber o quanto conversaram que o levou a adormecer aqui? – Quis saber Hanji curiosa não só por encontrar Eren ali, mas também por ver como o rapaz estava a comportar-se na presença de Levi.

- Nada que seja relevante o suficiente para contar. – Respondeu o professor.

Por outro lado, andando com passos apressados Eren dirigia-se ao refeitório da escola ainda nervoso por ter acordado ao lado do professor que parecia a certa altura, ter-se juntado a ele no sofá. Mais do que isso, até tinha colocado o casaco sobre ele e esse que tinha um aroma que fez com que enquanto Hanji e Levi conversassem, Eren se atrevesse a cheirar um pouco mais. Algo que depois o deixou mais embaraçado do que antes porque não encontraria uma boa desculpa, caso um deles tivesse reparado e tivesse perguntado o que estava a fazer.

"_Estou a ficar louco. Eu cheirei o casaco dele! O que me passou pela cabeça para fazer uma coisa dessas?!_", pensava enquanto remexia no cabelo freneticamente e assustou-se quando ao virar em mais um corredor, deu de caras com a Annie.

- _Porra_, não apareças assim! – Disse o rapaz, procurando acalmar-se.

- Quem foi que não me enviou uma mensagem ontem à noite a dizer que tinha chegado inteiro a casa? – Perguntou claramente irritada. – E cereja em cima do bolo é chegar à tua escola e descobrir que a tua irmã e amigos estão a morrer de preocupação porque não sabiam onde te tinhas metido depois de teres ido para enfermaria.

- Annie para aspirante à minha mãe já basta a Mikasa. – Respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- Sabes perfeitamente que não sou assim, mas…

- Eu sei. – Interrompeu Eren. – Desculpa ter-te preocupado. Prometo que não volto a esquecer-me de avisar que cheguei inteiro a casa.

- Desculpas aceites. – Disse no tom neutro do costume. – Agora vamos encontrar a tua irmã e os teus amigos antes que eles chamem a polícia.

- A propósito ninguém te viu entrar na escola?

- Eren desde quando esta escola é famosa pela segurança?

"_Ela tem razão. Nem sequer é a primeira vez que cá vem e ninguém sequer se apercebe da presença dela. Lá vem a Mikasa… já estou a prever mil e uma perguntas sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite depois de ter saído da casa da Annie_", deixou descair os ombros e viu que a irmã se aproximava e confirmava que estava bem. Atrás dela, viu um Armin e Christa com um ar aliviado, uma Ymir indiferente e Connie que tentava chamar a atenção da namorada que só falava em almoçar.

- Eu disse que o encontrava num abrir e piscar de olhos. – Disse Annie. – Agora, vamos comer qualquer coisa? Já há algum tempo que não como por aqui.

- Porque saíste da enfermaria? – Perguntou Armin.

- O professor Levi passou por lá. – Começou por dizer, coçando um pouco a nuca e tentando que os amigos percebessem que queria mudar de assunto.

- Aquele tipo não foi obrigar-te a limpar as salas do clube outra vez, pois não? – Perguntou Mikasa num tom ameaçador. – Se foi lá para repreender-te ou fazer-te trabalhar, eu vou…

- Hum, cá para mim, ele esteve a dormir em outro sítio qualquer. – Comentou Annie ao lado dos amigos que caminhavam juntos até ao refeitório.

- Sim, é isso. – Disse, tentando ser esquivo às perguntas.

- Onde estavas? – Insistiu Mikasa.

- No gabinete do professor Levi. – Respondeu e acelerou os passos ao ver os rostos surpresos de todos.

- Espera, Eren! – Chamou Armin completamente chocado. "_Será que percebi bem? Ele esteve a dormir no gabinete do professor Levi?!_".

- Ui, isto afinal até é interessante. – Falou Ymir, puxando uma Christa corada pela mão enquanto o seguia. – Anda cá, Eren! Conta-nos com mais pormenores!

- Sou estúpido ou acabámos de ouvir uma confissão de que o Eren é gay? – Perguntou-se Connie.

- Ele sempre disse que era aberto a todo as possibilidades, mas agora deixemos isso de parte. Cheira mesmo bem! Acho que vamos ter frango com batatas cozidas! – Dizia Sasha enquanto salivava.

- Não há razão para essa cara, Mikasa. – Disse Annie, olhando para a rapariga quase paralisada no meio do corredor. – Acho mesmo que ele só esteve a dormir por lá. Não disseram que o tipo é professor? Ele não ia arriscar a carreira dele com uma coisa dessas.

- Então porque o levou para o gabinete? – Perguntou Mikasa apreensiva.

- Será que foi ele que o levou ou o Eren que foi até lá? Seja como for, não especulem muito até porque antes desta história com esse professor Levi, ouvi dizer que ele anda envolvido com a professora Petra. O que se passa por aqui, afinal? É tudo rumores ou contratam pedófilos? – Perguntou Annie e Armin fez aquela cara de "não piores a situação" ao ver o ar tenso que Mikasa tinha.

Durante a refeição, Eren só queria desaparecer. Arrependia-se de ter dito onde tinha estado porque agora até os seus amigos especulavam e Mikasa dizia-lhe para ter cuidado com homens mais velhos que se podiam querer aproveitar dele.

"_Ela definitivamente estava a levar o papel de 'mãe' muito a sério. Se bem que quando ela disse isso, dei por mim a pensar que não me importava que aquele homem se aparência indiferente se aproveitasse de mim ou eu me aproveitasse dele. É um fato preciso de terapia. Aqueles pensamentos impróprios, aliados a outras sensações banhadas de nostalgia estavam a arrancar toda e qualquer parte racional de mim_".

* * *

**-X-**

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e até ao próximo (^_^)/_


End file.
